Cinco para una
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata deseaba huir de su pasado, dejar atrás aquello que tanto daño le había hecho e iniciar de cero. Cuando llega a un pueblo desconocido, un travestí la invita a un local exclusivo para mujeres. Los 5 strippers, a cual más atrayente, que allá trabajan la acogen en su casa y le ofrecen un trabajo en el club.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

**SINOPSIS**

**Hinata deseaba huir de su pasado, dejar atrás aquello que tanto daño le había hecho e iniciar de cero. Cuando llega a un pueblo desconocido, un travestí la invita a un local exclusivo para mujeres.**

**Los 5 strippers, a cual más atrayente, que allá trabajan la acogen en su casa y le ofrecen un trabajo en el club. 4 de ellos están encantados de compartir su casa con ella y le enseñan las exquisiteces del sexo. El quinto se resiste pues se ha enamorado de Hinata y la quiere en exclusiva. Mas antes de gozar de su amor, ella tiene que poner en orden su pasado y solucionar el tema que la hizo huir de casa.**

**¿Y si el pasado vuelve justo en el mejor instante de su vida?**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Tenía problemas. Graves problemas. Tremendos problemas. No era sólo haberse ido de casa dos días antes con lo puesto y el dinero que llevaba encima: la situación era mucho peor. Mucho, mucho peor…

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¡No tenía ni idea! Se encontraba totalmente perdida. Miró a su alrededor tratando de asimilar algo, de encontrar una pista de su paradero. Cualquier cosa, para que en su mente se le encendiera una bombilla y le dijera dónde podía estar... ¡algo! Pero ésta parecía tener un cartel en su lugar: «Cerrado por vacaciones, o por tonta», lo que más le conviniera.

Tembló escondiéndose dentro de su chaquetón. Esa noche iba a hacer frío. Y ella estaba en apuros. Dejando a un lado el hecho de no saber dónde estaba —esto tenía una buena solución si lograba encontrar un alma, a poder ser viva y calentita para robarle algo de calor, mientras le preguntaba dónde se hallaba—, el problema era que no tenía ni un céntimo en el bolsillo.

El dinero se había esfumado a pesar de que había llevado cierta cantidad. ¿Y por qué? Por ser una crédula y confiar en las personas.

Pero es que ¿Cómo iba a saber que esa ancianita octogenaria iba a tener las manos tan largas? Gimió ante el recuerdo de los ahorros perdidos. Adiós a una comida decente, adiós a un billete de autobús hacia un lugar más tranquilo, adiós a... a todo.

El viento helado la hizo sisear y se enfundó más en el abrigo, arqueándose para calentarse un poco los muslos, pues los dedos de los pies ya no los sentía hacía rato. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio donde poder pasar la noche, uno donde no hiciera frío; no lo soportaba y ahora éste se tomaba la revancha atormentándola a conciencia.

Sacó la mano para sostener el móvil. Podía llamar por teléfono, quizá la estuvieran buscando o se alegraran de saber de ella. Como un rayo, el grito apareció en su mente deteniendo cualquier avance para encender el teléfono. Suspiró y lo enterró de nuevo en su chaquetón. Mejor continuar andando y mantenerse despierta que quedarse quieta y morir de hipotermia.

O estaba en un pueblo desierto o algo pasaba en aquel lugar. Eran las doce de la noche, sábado o domingo, dependiendo de los segundos que llevara ya la hora, ¿no había jóvenes por ahí? Necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba, y no sólo para dejar de sentirse como una auténtica recién llegada.

Entonces un sonido vulgar y digno de un bruto le llamó la atención.

Se volvió lo suficiente para ver a un hombre... ¿O era una mujer? Ya se preocuparía por el género después. Parecía un gigante bostezando mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de su casa. Las luces de las farolas, encendidas desde que llegó, no le dejaban apreciar mucho de esa persona, pero le llamaban poderosamente la atención dos cosas: el color tan blanco de su piel y el hecho de llevar un tocado de mujer y un vestido a juego. Se quedó mirando embobada sin saber por qué. Era un poco y larguirucho, con maquillaje de color morado que enmarcaban sus ojos. Además, llevaba un vestido rojo, escotado por delante, con dos rellenos para simular pechos, y el pelo largo negro recogido en un moño del que sobresalían mechones discretos pero simétricos unos de otros, como si hubiera dedicado bastante tiempo a ello.

Llevaba zapatos de tacón de color rojo, no demasiado altos; tampoco creía que los necesitara tanto, a pesar de que no era tan alto estaba segura de que entraba en la media. Los ojos eran de un color ocre, refulgente ante tanta oscuridad; tenía una peca al lado de la comisura izquierda... Un momento, esas cosas no se podían ver desde lejos...

Reaccionó cuando el hombre prácticamente estaba en su delante y le zarandeó levemente la mano.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó una voz claramente de hombre, aunque intentaba darle un toque «femenino» sin demasiado éxito.

Levantó la cabeza y observó a ese hombre, segura ya de que era de sexo masculino, que la miraba con amabilidad.

—Disculpe.

—¿Eres nueva aquí? —preguntó.

«Aquí...» Era curioso como todo el mundo empleaba este adverbio para referirse al lugar donde se encontraba. ¿No podía decir simplemente el nombre de la localidad? La primera persona, que se encontraba y tenía que decir «aquí».

—¿Dónde...?

—¿Tienes...?

Se miraron los dos callando las preguntas que iban a hacer, estallando en risas de repente. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que dos completos desconocidos fueran a hablar al mismo tiempo?

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Te has perdido?

Negó intentando sonreírle. ¿Por qué no estaba nerviosa con él? Era un desconocido que nunca había visto, podía ser un ladrón o un estafador. Y, sin embargo, el hecho de ir vestido como una mujer le quitaba esa aura de posible criminal.

—Ven conmigo, iremos a un sitio donde calentarte —agregó cogiéndola del brazo.

Ella afianzó sus pies en el suelo ejerciendo algo de resistencia. Una cosa era sentirse bien a su lado, otra ir adonde él quisiera.

—Me llamo Orochimaru. Ésa es mi casa y, si no nos damos prisa, todos estarán pillados.

—¿Todos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Date prisa, cariño. Hoy quiero que Kiba sea sólo para mí. ¿Me harás ese favor? ¿Sí?

Ver a un hombre más alto que ella, con las manos unidas en un rezo y una de sus piernas levantada hacia atrás, no era la idea de un macho, desde luego.

—Te prometo que no te llevo a ningún lado malo, sólo es el Fever Club.

—¿Fever Club?

Orochimaru abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas. Se tapó la boca abierta con la mano. ¿Acaso había dicho algo grave?

—¿No lo conoces? Dios Santo, una mujer como tú debería ver eso, y a los cinco. Tienes que ir, vamos —contestó; esta vez tirando sin ningún pudor. No es que ella pudiera ganar en fuerza ante un hombre, pero esperaba que por su aspecto no fuera tan fuerte, más estaba convencida de que aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte de lo que uno se podría llegar a esperar.

Caminaron —si se podía llamar así a tener que dar tres pasos por cada uno de Orochimaru— por las intrincadas calles, todas desiertas en esos momentos salvo por alguna que otra mujer que corría adelantándolos.

¿Qué pasaba allí para que las mujeres... y los gais se pusieran histéricos?

—No me has dicho tu nombre —puntualizó Orochimaru—. ¿Tienes nombre?

—Por supuesto... Puedes llamarme Hi.

Él la miró de reojo arqueando una ceja.

—No es muy normal que digamos.

—Tampoco lo es un hombre como tú vestido de mujer —replicó ella, pero rápidamente se arrepintió.

Levantó la vista hacia Orochimaru y vio que sonreía.

—Les vas a gustar a los chicos, no suele haber mucha sangre fresca por aquí.

Otra vez el aquí...

—¿Y aquí es...? —preguntó en un intento por saber adónde demonios había ido a parar.

El grito de varias mujeres le hizo apartar la mirada de Orochimaru para centrarse en lo que había frente a ella. Un edificio de color crema cuyo cartel decía Fever Club estaba iluminado de arriba abajo y una larga cola de féminas esperaba para entrar mientras un hombre en la puerta les permitía hacerlo o las rechazaba, normalmente cuando parecían más niñas que otra cosa. Seguro que, a ella, con su estatura, no le permitían ni acercarse.

No parecía anunciarse qué clase de club era, pero una cosa estaba clara: no había hombres aguardando en la entrada, sólo mujeres. ¿Un club exclusivo para ellas? Sí, iba a tener esa suerte. El cartel en letras de fuego ya presagiaba que eso sería como entrar en el infierno, tentaciones por doquier.

La cola de mujeres, todas ellas bien arregladas, algunas haciendo estremecer de frío a Hi al verlas tan ligeras de ropa, esperaba pacientemente para pasar. Y parecía que podían hacerlo sin pagar nada, pues las dejaban seguir sin más.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró.

—El paraíso, cariño —contestó Orochimaru empujándola sin hacer caso de la fila, avanzando como si nada, a pesar de los insultos, imprecaciones y demás intentos por llevarlo al final.

Observó al hombre frente a la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Iba a detenerlos, seguro, ella no iba para nada bien como para entrar en un lugar como ese.

—Hoy estás preciosa, Orochi —dijo éste sonriéndole de una forma que semejaba más un intento por no echarse a reír allí mismo.

—Gracias, primor. Dime que Kiba está libre hoy, ¡por favor! —exclamó con una voz tan lastimera que a la misma Hi le dieron ganas de decirle que sí.

—Hoy le toca barra, así que estará libre toda la noche.

—¡Sí! —Orochimaru gritó tan fuerte que Hi se alejó de él, por eso y por el salto que pegó. Sin darse cuenta, la empujó a un lado abrazando a ese portero con todas sus fuerzas, que eran muchas—. Ya verás, Jugo. Hoy sucumbirá a mis encantos, me voy a pegar a él como su sombra y deseará poner sus manos en este cuerpazo... Y lo que no sean sus manos —terminó guiñando un ojo.

—Sí, sí, lo que quieras. Luego no vengas a mí con el rímel corrido porque te ha dicho algo.

Orochimaru hizo un puchero... ¡Un puchero! Hi no salía de su asombro y se preguntaba qué clase de ocupación tendría por el día. ¿En qué trabajaría un hombre como aquel con tendencia al victimismo?

—¿Ésta va contigo? ¿Es una amiga?

—Algo así. La dejarás pasar, ¿verdad? Está helada y yo sé que tú no dejas a una mujer pasando frío, ¿no? —insistió acariciándole el pecho.

Varios resoplidos y protestas de las mujeres los hicieron mirar hacia atrás—. ¡Vamos, lagartas! Vosotras os podéis congelar, pero ella necesita un sitio calentito, y a los cinco mucho más.

Los gritos de las mujeres hicieron que Hi se tapase los oídos. De no ser por Orochimaru, que la protegió con su cuerpo, o del tal Jugo, que abrió la puerta, se hubiera generado una buena pelea.

Entrar en el club la dejó ciega por un momento debido a la oscuridad, en contraste con tanta luz como había fuera. El pasillo estaba casi a oscuras, pero había un haz tenue al final del mismo. Daba la impresión de que las paredes estaban pintadas con terciopelo, pues no parecía que estuvieran recubiertas de tela.

—¿Estará bien?

—¿Jugo? Sí, no le harán nada. A lo sumo disfrutará tocando a alguna de ésas. Saben que es quien puede permitirles entrar o no. Dudo que alguna se quiera enemistar con él. —Definitivamente Orochimaru era único en su especie.

Cuando llegaron al final, el pasillo se abría por completo en una sala llena de sillones apoyados en la pared y algunas mesas. Varias mujeres estaban sentadas tomando bebidas mientras otras se acercaban a una tarima de donde salía música y parecía haber alguna clase de espectáculo. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos salmón y rosado, con una decoración fiestera; parecía que había burbujas flotando por el ambiente. La misma pared donde estaban los sofás tenía espejos enormes. Frente a ella se encontraba la barra y...

—¡Kibaaaaaaaaa! —gritó Orochimaru lastimeramente para llamar la atención de un hombre tras la barra.

En cuanto los ojos del muchacho apuntaron hacia ella, o él, dependiendo de cómo lo vieran, suspiró alzando la mirada al cielo como si rogara.

Hi se quedó atrás mientras veía cómo Orochimaru se metía detrás de la barra y magreaba con ahínco al tal Kiba, mucho más alto que él, con una camiseta negra de manga corta que, bien le estaba pequeña, al no poder contener todo su musculoso cuerpo, o lo hacía aposta para deleitar la vista. No le veía los pantalones, pero, si eran como la camiseta, seguro que le quedaban ajustados. Llevaba el pelo corto castaño, y hasta que Orochimaru se le echó encima, una sonrisa evidenciaba sus hoyuelos en el rostro. Ahora intentaba controlar a aquel hombre.

—Orochimaru, ¿qué quieres?

—Oye, no me llames así cuando voy vestida de mujer... —protestó con un mohín.

Kiba salió de la barra seguido por el otro.

—Además, sabes que te gusto... —añadió siguiendo el contorno de su espalda, el vientre y algo más abajo. Se detuvo justo antes de poder siquiera rozar su miembro.

—Sí, sobre todo con las manitas quietas —replicó el otro sujetándole.

Orochimaru dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Si me dejaras probar ese manjar escondido... —protestó relamiéndose con erotismo delante de él. Avanzó tratando de besarlo, mientras Kiba se esforzaba en mantenerlo alejado de su boca y de otras partes del cuerpo.

—¿Quién es ella? —inquirió, mirando de arriba abajo a la joven, de tal forma que Hi sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que los ojos de aquel hombre se posaban en alguna parte de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se había fijado en ella, teniendo en cuenta el acoso y derribo de Orochimaru? ¿O las mujeres que había por allí?

Orochimaru se separó de él para coger a Hi y ponerla frente a Kiba. Sus manos en los hombros parecían clavarla en el sitio y le impedían cualquier tipo de retroceso.

—Oh, es una gatita que recogí en la calle y la traje para calentarla... —Kiba la miró esbozando una media sonrisa—. Y como sigas así vas a hacerla hervir, ricura—dijo Orochimaru divertido.

—¿Una gatita? ¿Y tiene nombre?

—Hi —contestó Orochimaru antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

La sorpresa por ese apodo también intrigó a Kiba, pero no dijo nada después de mirar a Orochimaru. Echó mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y extrajo una tarjeta que le tendió. Era de color blanco con dos líneas curvilíneas en rosa y azul, el logo del club y un mensaje: What a lovely way to burn («Qué encantadora forma de quemarse»). Desde luego, con Kiba ya podía empezar a hacerlo.

—Bienvenida al Fever Club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Hi contempló la tarjeta de visita, tendida con inocencia, o eso esperaba, ante ella. Acercó su mano y la cogió, agradeciendo tener algo a lo que mirar que fuera diferente al tío que tenía ante sí, tan musculoso, tan caliente y tan arrebatador. No le extrañaba que las mujeres hicieran cola para entrar.

—Jugo me ha dicho que estás libre —comentó Orochimaru.

—Tengo barra esta noche. Los demás se encargan de la diversión. ¿Te apunto con alguien?

Orochimaru hizo un ruidito extraño y se le echó, literalmente, encima, dejándole caer todo su peso.

—Apúntame contigo, soy capaz de pasarme detrás del mostrador toda la noche si estoy a tu lado —respondió—. Y si es agachado delante de ti con cierta parte en mi boca...

Hi quedó boquiabierta mientras el calor inundaba todo su cuerpo. Mira qué bien, ya no tenía frío, ahora estaba sofocada, sus mejillas rojas como tomates podían dar crédito a eso.

—Orochi, contrólate, cariño. —Kiba trató de librarse del cuerpo de Orochimaru—. Además, ya sabes la política con las nuevas, ¿recuerdas?

Orochimaru miró a Hi por primera vez con algo de celos y odio, un sentimiento encubierto velozmente en sus ojos.

—Lo había olvidado. Dime al menos que podré estar contigo un ratito, por favor... —Alargó la última palabra y se acercó a él para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Vale, vale, lo que quieras.

—¡Ja! —exclamó apartándose—. ¡Lo has dicho! ¡Lo que quiera!

—¡Orochi! —gritó al verlo salir corriendo hacia el club chillando incoherencias que entrelazaban su nombre y el de Kiba con sustantivos demasiado obscenos para repetirlos. Éste agachó derrotado la cabeza suspirando con resignación—. Debí medir las palabras —susurró.

Levantó la cabeza para fijar su mirada en Hi, aún pendiente de los gritos, saltos y demás movimientos estrambóticos de Orochimaru. ¿Cómo podía un hombre hacer esa clase de aspavientos, como si fuera de goma? Las mujeres a su alrededor parecían felices riendo y compartiendo sus charlas.

—Gatita —la llamó Kiba de una forma tan suave que casi fue una caricia.

Cerró los ojos deleitándose en su sonido a pesar de la música que se oía muy fuerte en la sala. Sin poder remediarlo, ronroneó ante ese apodo.

Claro que después enrojeció al darse cuenta. Miró hacia él para saber si la había escuchado, y su sonrisa fácil le dio la respuesta. Apartó los ojos queriendo que la tierra se la tragara. Por Dios, una sola palabra y ronroneaba; si la tocaba...

La tierra la estaba engullendo, seguro, era eso o morir de combustión espontánea en ese momento, cuando la mano de Kiba le rozó con suavidad, sólo con las yemas, el dorso de la mano, los dedos de él separando los suyos para hacerse un espacio. Curvó sus dedos instándola a hacer lo mismo, encerrándola en su propia mano.

—Estás helada. ¿Quieres beber algo para entrar en calor?

Negó con rapidez. Era lo último que le faltaba, beber y emborracharse con algo teniendo a semejante semental a su lado. El alcohol no era un buen amigo para ella: podía hacer cualquier cosa con dos copas de más, incluido subirse a horcajadas de un desconocido como él y...

—Humm... Ahora parece que tienes calor.

Debía alejarse de él. De inmediato.

Se deshizo de su mano esperando no hacerle un desaire, apartándose un par de pasos. Mejor mantener las distancias. Claro que no esperaba encontrarse con algo a su espalda: un brazo con una cazadora de cuero se enrolló en su cuerpo mientras otro, en este caso con una chaqueta de lino oscura, la abrazó desde el otro lado. ¿Podía una chaqueta ser tan diferente según la extremidad?

—¿Quién es esta nueva diosa, Kiba? —murmuró una voz en su oído derecho dejando que el aire de las palabras al salir le rozara el oído.

—¿Gozaremos del privilegio de tenerla? —preguntó otro a su izquierda, más cerca aún de su oído, tanto que los labios la rozaron conforme se movían. Sentía todo el cuerpo tenso por el estremecimiento que le acababan de provocar.

—Menma, Naruto, vale —regañó Kiba.

Dos nombres, vale, eso ya daba para pensar en ellos como dos personas diferentes. Ahora tenía miedo de darse la vuelta y verlos porque, si en la espalda había notado la musculatura de sus torsos, o al menos parte, el resto del cuerpo estaría en equilibrio, lo que quería decir... La mente de Hi empezó a imaginar la clase de hombres que habría en ese club. ¿Cuántos más quedarían por aparecer? ¿Y por qué no había locales de ésos en su ciudad, a ver?

—¿Qué? Tú has tenido tu tiempo, ahora nos toca a nosotros, ¿verdad, diosa? ¿Te vienes con nosotros? —replicó el de la derecha.

Aún no tenía fuerzas para mover la cabeza y mirarlo. ¿Y si era tan guapo como Kiba y se le caía la baba delante de él? O peor aún, se convertía en un charquito de agua. Sí, ya empezaba a notar que le faltaba líquido en el cuerpo.

—Además, hoy hay pocas mujeres a nuestra disposición, así que podemos darle una atención personal y exclusiva —añadió el de la izquierda. Ahora agradecía los dos brazos, porque las rodillas no parecían sostenerla.

—Dejaos de tonterías. Me toca barra, es tarea mía ocuparme de las nuevas —protestó Kiba agarrándola del brazo para tirar.

Los otros cerraron sus brazos en torno a ella. Hi ya no sabía dónde mirar. ¿Desde cuándo se peleaban tres tipos por ella? Ay, Dios, se había muerto y no estaba enterada... Pero la cosa es que el cuerpo le dolía, tanto el vientre, por la presión de los otros, como el agarre del brazo, y qué decir de ese irritante dolor entre las piernas.

El pelo de la nuca se le erizó sin entender el motivo, sólo sabía que el ambiente se había espesado y notaba una sensación cada vez más y más ardiente en su cuerpo. Alguien la estaba mirando y, a pesar de no saber quién era, sentía la caricia de esos ojos en todas partes.

—Soltadla de una vez, vamos —gruñó Kiba. Se volvió hacia la derecha y sonrió a alguien—. Sasuke, diles algo.

Hi se volvió hacia el lugar donde había mirado Kiba y su cerebro se olvidó de mandar la orden de respirar o latir el corazón. Esos ojos... No podía apartar los suyos de él, un depredador en busca de su presa. Tenía miedo de parpadear por si ese hombre desaparecía, o peor, se le echaba encima; si eso ocurría, no encontraría las fuerzas para resistirse a tan poderosa mirada.

Era delgado, aunque musculoso, vestido sólo con unos pantalones blancos y una chaqueta del mismo color, su torso oculto únicamente en aquellas zonas que cubría la tela. Ni siquiera llevaba zapatos, los pies desnudos con el frío que hacía. Hi subió la mirada por su cuerpo deleitándose en la forma de sus caderas, en el musculoso pecho, los amplios hombros, el pelo negro cayendo por los hombros en una cascada y los ojos... Podía verlos en su mente, sentirlos dentro del cuerpo como si buscara algo.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y Hi tuvo que reprimir un jadeo.

Encerrada como estaba en los brazos de dos hombres, y con uno más delante, no podía moverse mucho, pero aun así lo siguió con los ojos.

Tenía resecos los labios entreabiertos buscando aire y Sasuke no apartaba la mirada, de modo que no le daba un respiro para calmar ese calor amenazante.

Oyó, como si estuvieran a miles de kilómetros, los gritos de las mujeres al darse cuenta de su presencia, todas arremolinándose alrededor de Sasuke, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Éste caminó hacia uno de los sofás del local, al lado de una pared con cristales. Levantó una pierna y la puso directamente sobre los muslos de una de las mujeres, y el resto de su cuerpo se amoldó al sofá, para acabar tumbado con la cabeza entre las piernas de otra mujer, cubriéndola con su pelo. Su mano derecha descansó sobre el hombro de otra, arrodillada al lado del sofá. Y en todo ese tiempo, sus ojos sólo la observaban a ella.

Hi vio que abría la boca y se humedecía los labios con la lengua, provocándole pequeñas descargas en su propia boca, en sus pechos, que querían ser los primeros en probar ese manjar tan seductor postrado sobre el sofá como si de un rey se tratara.

—Vete a casa —dijo Sasuke.

Las palabras fueron como un cuchillo clavándose directamente sobre su corazón. Tres simples palabras, sólo tres y la había hecho sentir la mujer más desgraciada y rechazada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

—¡Sasuke, no seas antipático! —gritó uno de los hombres a su espalda—. Déjala en paz.

Sasuke apartó la mirada por primera vez centrándose en las mujeres que lo rodeaban, tomando una uva de una, de otra un sorbo de su copa.

—No le hagas caso, diosa, tú te quedas con nosotros, ¿verdad? —dijo el otro hombre. Por primera vez Hi levantó el cuello para mirar hacia atrás, perdiendo de nuevo el aliento en el proceso. O era el paraíso o había llegado a la tierra prometida.

Ambos hombres eran idénticos aunque tenían algunos rasgos que los individualizaban; eran apenas perceptibles pero, al estar tan cerca de ella, podía recrearse en esa vista. Y qué vista... Sus torsos eran casi el doble que el de ella y, encerrada como estaba entre los dos, parecía encontrarse más en una cárcel de músculo que otra cosa. Ni la chaqueta de cuero ni la del traje podían esconderlos.

Los ojos azules no dejaban duda de su aura traviesa y divertida, como tampoco el hecho de que estuvieran acercándose más discretamente, frotándose contra sus caderas. Notó las manos férreas de alguien despegándole los pies del suelo y chilló. Se aferró a lo primero que se le puso delante. La vibración de un gemido le hizo alzar la cabeza: Kiba.

—Gatita, ¿te enseño esto?

—¡No es justo, Kiba! ¡Estaba con nosotros! —protestó el de la derecha.

—Oh, cállate, Naruto. —Bueno, ya sabía quién era el que llevaba un traje, perfectamente vestido para una cita oficial.

—¡Soy Menma! —exclamó frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

Hi no pudo evitar echarse a reír. ¿Los confundían incluso llevando trajes diferentes? Los tres la miraron, primero con sorpresa, después imitando su sonrisa.

—Perdón —se disculpó.

—No pasa nada. Se suponía que Naruto llevaría ese traje —acusó Kiba.

—A mí me queda mejor —replicó Menma alisándose el traje.

—Y yo tenía ganas de ser salvaje —añadió el verdadero Naruto. Si llevaran la misma ropa sin duda sería difícil distinguirlos.

—No importa. Tenéis mujeres que atender —contestó Kiba señalando con la cabeza. Ambos se volvieron para ver a varias chicas detrás esperándolos.

—No te vayas muy lejos, diosa. La noche acaba de empezar —le dijo Naruto antes de coger a la primera de las féminas y echársela sobre los hombros sin importarle el grito de ésta. Posó su mano sobre las nalgas acariciando con posesividad el trasero mientras la mujer se deleitaba con el de él.

—Guárdanos un sitio —agregó Menma agarrando a otra, cogiéndola en brazos como todo un caballero, los dos alejándose hacia una parte más profunda del local seguidos de un pequeño séquito femenino. Hi vio que se sentaban y las mujeres los rodeaban, tocando, unas veces discreta, otras directamente, partes íntimas de su cuerpo. No parecía importarles.

¿La dejarían tocar a ella? Negó con la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Primero Kiba, luego Sasuke, y ahora Menma y Naruto. ¿Qué iba mal con ella? Y a todo esto... el suelo seguía sin notarse bajo sus pies.

Miró hacia sus manos apoyadas en los hombros y recordó quién la tenía en brazos.

—Kiba... ¿podrías bajarme?, por favor.

—Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre —recalcó él bajándola lentamente, dejando que todo su cuerpo lo notara, en todos los sentidos, incluyendo esa parte entre sus piernas dura y caliente. Cuando su cara estuvo a la altura de la de ella, sus respiraciones se unieron en una, como una suave caricia en los labios, tanto que Hi pensó que era la boca la que la rozaba.

—Kiba, atiende la barra —interrumpió Sasuke.

La protesta en forma de gruñido no se hizo esperar y Hi arqueó las cejas asombrada. ¿Había estado a punto de besarla y Sasuke lo había parado? ¿Por qué? No quería mirarlo por temor a que siguiera enfadado o, peor aún, le dijera que se fuera. Como si pudiera volver a casa.

Kiba terminó de bajarla al suelo sin quitarle las manos de los costados hasta asegurarse de la resistencia de sus piernas y le sonrió de nuevo infundiéndole ánimo.

—¿Me esperas un momento?

—Sí.

Su sonrisa se amplió y se dio la vuelta hacia la barra, donde varias mujeres esperaban impacientes su llegada. Por primera vez Hi pudo observar el local con algo más de tranquilidad. Tras el pasillo por donde había entrado, estaba el mostrador del bar donde también se ocupaban, por lo que le pareció, de apuntar a cada clienta con el hombre elegido. ¿Era entonces un local de host? ¿Eso existía? Bueno, siempre había oído hablar de los de mujeres, ¿pero de hombres? Decidió que si en su ciudad no había ninguno, ella lo crearía... No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de ser la «señora» de los hombres que contratara para divertir a otras, aunque...

¿Ellos y las mujeres? Miró con rapidez en busca de alguna habitación. ¿Allí habría sexo? ¿O sólo acompañamiento? ¿Y por qué le interesaba saber eso, si apenas los conocía?

El local estaba dividido entre sofás amplios con cojines de colores diferentes al lado de una pared llena de espejos y mesas al otro lado. De hecho, los que estaban en los sofás podían, si no querían mirar directamente, controlar las mesas a través de esos espejos, aunque también tendrían otros usos, suponía. Sasuke continuaba en la misma postura de antes, concentrado en las mujeres a su alrededor, escuchando atentamente.

También Menma y Naruto parecían divertirse en otro de los sofás jugando con sus clientas, tentándolas con la bebida y... Dios, dándoles el líquido con los dedos, metiéndolos en la copa para llevar las gotas a las bocas de ellas y, si se caían en el camino, lamerlas donde fuera que estuvieran.

En la sala había una columna y la pared le impedía ver más allá, pero algo parecía ocurrir, pues las mujeres gritaban y se movían alentando a algo o alguien. ¿Un striptease, tal vez? ¿O algo más fuerte?

—¿Te ha dejado sola? —le preguntó Orochimaru acercándose.

—Tenía que atender la barra.

Observó a Kiba hablando con algunas conocidas mientras les servía copas.

—Sí, estará ocupado un rato, al menos hasta que se llene del todo el local y ubique a cada una con uno de los chicos.

—¿El club es...? Me refiero, no es nada ilegal, ¿no?

Orochimaru frunció el ceño y cambió su campo de visión de Kiba a ella.

—Cariño, te he traído a un sitio legal. ¿Crees que estaría yo aquí si no lo fuera? Dudo que tuviera credibilidad si la gente viera al jefe de policía en un lugar como éste...

Hi se atragantó. No con alimento, ni con líquido. ¿Podía uno atragantarse con su propio aliento y saliva? Comprobado: podía.

¿Él era el jefe de policía allí? Lo miró de reojo mientras intentaba dejar de toser y meter algo de aire en los pulmones antes de colapsar delante de todos. ¿Cómo lo respetaban si por las noches iba así a un club de chicas?

—Deduzco que eso es por mí —observó Orochimaru cuando Hi dejó de toser y se dedicó a respirar profundamente.

—Lo siento, no yo…—se disculpó con la voz algo más rasposa y avergonzada.

—Toma, refréscate la garganta —le ofreció una copa con algo entre transparente y azul. Francamente, no estaba para hacerle aspavientos a una bebida y se la tomó sin preguntar qué podía ser. Al menos estaba dulce—. Ya lo has visto, es el Fever Club. Los chicos llegaron aquí —«Demonios con el aquí, ¿es que nunca sabré dónde he ido a parar?»— hace un par de años y fundaron este club para chicas. Es un lugar donde se reúnen y pueden tener al chico que quieran, compartiendo con otras, claro. Ellos nos escuchan y dan consejos, caricias y todo lo que quieras, pero nunca van más allá; es una regla: jamás se lían con una clienta. Y lo llevan a rajatabla, créeme. Más de una vez he intentado arrinconar a Kiba en la parte de atrás y se ha escapado, el muy sinvergüenza —masculló eso último mirando anhelante al hombre tras la barra—. Ah... Si pudiera echarle el guante, o las esposas, aunque me gustaría más ser yo quien estuviera esposado... ¿Te imaginas? Una esposa en mi muñeca y la otra en su...

Hi abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿no se referiría a...? La sonrisa de él le decía que sí, precisamente a esa parte. ¿Le quedaría grande la esposa o le iría bien? Menuda visión para tener en un momento como ése. Apartó la mirada antes de que la viera del mismo color que algunos cojines sobre los sofás.

—¿Son acompañantes?

—Algo así. Abren sólo por la noche, desde las once hasta las cinco de la mañana, y durante esas horas proporcionan algo de relajación y de espectáculo. Deberías verlos cuando están sobre el escenario y hacen alguna actuación.

—¿Escenario?

—¿Aún no lo has visto? Suigetsu está actuando esta noche, no puedes perdértelo, es el mejor haciéndolo —dijo tirando de ella sin darle tiempo ni a soltar el vaso.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Hi tratando de enterarse antes de posar la vista en algo que no debiera.

Orochimaru, con lo grande que era, no tuvo problemas en abrir un camino hasta llegar al fondo del local y de ahí torció por la columna.

Había un escenario lo bastante grande para diez personas ocupado en ese momento por un hombre solo, con una chaqueta de piloto y un gorro que pronto salió volando de su cabeza para acabar al lado de varias mujeres que se peleaban por él.

Ese hombre... Puro músculo, como los otros, pero tenía un aura más salvaje, como si te tentara y no lo alcanzaras hasta que él quisiera. Su pelo hasta los hombros y en forma de punta, esa boca torcida en una sonrisa, un pequeño hoyuelo en la parte izquierda de la boca y esa forma de moverse... Hi vio cómo se deshacía de la chaqueta con tanta lentitud que una dejaba de respirar mientras los músculos y partes de su piel iban apareciendo, contoneándose por todo el escenario, haciendo uso de los distintos accesorios que había allí: una mesa, una silla de comandante, una barra... Ese hombre sabía cómo mantener la atención de una mujer en sus movimientos.

La chaqueta sobrevoló la zona hasta que varias manos la aferraron con violencia luchando por quedársela, finalmente desgarrada en trozos más pequeños. Y él siguió bailando para deleite de las demás, quienes no se perdían nada. Empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón, a juguetear con la cinturilla. Las miraba a todas, a todas menos a ella... No, por un momento el hombre se quedó parado en el escenario observándola directamente, dejando que sus ojos la barrieran en un rápido vistazo antes de guiñarle el ojo y seguir con su espectáculo. ¿Un guiño y ya la tenía babeando? Y no era sólo él: eran Kiba, Menma, Naruto, Sasuke y Suigetsu... Cinco, como las vocales... Y ella se encontraría en medio de todas. Eso le hizo reír por un momento.

—¿Ves cómo Suigetsu hace que te olvides de todo? —prorrumpió Orochimaru desconcentrándola del minucioso examen a distancia que estaba haciéndole al trasero del susodicho, cubierto por unos bóxers blancos. Y al lado había una botella de agua; ¿se la echaría encima? Dios, sí, por favor...

—¿Qué?

Orochimaru se echó a reír.

—Decía que Suigetsu es bueno nublando la mente de las mujeres.

—Oh, sí...

—Todos son buena gente. ¿Qué te parece si te sientas a alguna mesa? ¿Has comido algo? Antes estabas un poco pálida.

—No tengo dinero —reconoció, triste.

—No te preocupes, yo te invito. Ven, primero comeremos. Los chicos se irán acercando a la mesa de vez en cuando, ya verás.

Y se acercaron. Menma y Naruto, incluso Kiba. Todos pendientes de ella, de si estaba bien, si disfrutaba, si necesitaba algo. Jamás la habían agasajado a ese nivel, como si fuera una reina y ellos sus esclavos. Estaba bien, empezaba a verle las ventajas de tener algo así. Podía imaginarse rodeada de hombres que atendieran cada una de sus órdenes, hombres con la cara de aquellos tres junto a Suigetsu y Sasuke, quien por cierto seguían mirándola de vez en cuando, poniéndole el vello de punta cada vez. Suigetsu era el único con quien aún no había hablado, aunque sí visto, en toda su gloria, salvo por esa mano fastidiosa cogiendo cierta parte. Se volvió a sonrojar, había estado completamente desnudo, solo tapando con su mano su miembro…

Orochimaru la dejó sola varias veces, la mayoría cuando Kiba abandonaba la barra e iba a la parte trasera del local, pero nunca parecía tener éxito, a pesar de los continuos intentos. El ambiente era agradable, la temperatura mejor que la de fuera y la comida... Hacía tiempo que no comía algo caliente y sabroso... ¿Alguno de ellos cocinaría? ¿O tenían a otra persona contratada? ¿Otro como ellos?

Se echó sobre la mesa imaginando que entraba en la cocina y encontraba a un par de hombres acalorados con delantales... y nada más.

Cerró los ojos para no perder la visión de esos «dioses de la cocina».

—¿Ya se ha acabado todo? —preguntó Suigetsu al lado de Kiba despidiendo a las últimas mujeres.

—Sí, por fin. Me muero por pillar la cama.

—Hoy han sido demasiadas —soltó Naruto—. Y eso que mañana hay quien trabaja.

—No os quejéis —replicó Suigetsu—. A vosotros os piden juntos. Yo he tenido que estar en el escenario toda la noche.

—¿Alguno ha visto a Orochimaru? —preguntó Kiba—. Como haya subido otra vez y me lo encuentre en la cama desnudo os juro que lo cuelgo por las pelotas, por muy policía que sea.

Suigetsu, Menma y Naruto soltaron una carcajada sosteniéndose los unos a los otros.

—Me debéis cien euros. Ya os dije que no colaría.

—¿¡Vosotros le dijisteis cómo subir!? ¡Hijos de puta! —bramó enzarzándose con ellos.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —inquirió Sasuke.

Los otros pararon su juego volviéndose hacia donde su compañero miraba. Allí, tendida sobre la mesa, Hi dormía plácidamente con los brazos bajo su cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Los cinco se acercaron a la mesa como lobos abalanzándose a su presa. Todos ellos con un cuerpo de infarto, pero cansados, la contemplaban como si no quisieran que nadie interrumpiera el sueño de esa mujer.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Naruto sentándose a su lado para apartarle un mechón de pelo—. No puede quedarse aquí.

—Además —prosiguió Menma—, la postura no es la más adecuada.

—Vino con Orochimaru. Ahora en serio, ¿lo habéis visto? A lo mejor sabe algo de ella.

—Yo lo vi salir hace tres cuartos de hora —contestó Sasuke—. Iba con otras mujeres y bastante ebrio. Dudo que se acordara de ella. Mirad si tiene alguna documentación.

—Encantados —dijeron al unísono Menma y Naruto con sendas sonrisas.

—Si la despertáis haréis dos semanas de escenario.

Las manos de los dos se detuvieron a milímetros de Hi.

—¡No jodas, Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto.

Se quedó callado observándola mientras los dos buscaban algún documento.

—Nada. Salvo que lo lleve en su ropa interior, no tiene nada —comentó Menma—. Si quieres seguimos registrando, seguro que mi hermano y yo somos capaces de hacerlo sin despertarla.

—Sí... —coincidió Naruto empezando a subirle la camiseta por la espalda.

—¡Estaos quietos! —exclamó Suigetsu agarrándolos del cuello para alejarlos de Hi.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —comentó Kiba—. Cerremos y llevémosla arriba. Llamo mañana a Orochimaru y asunto arreglado.

—Habrá que hacerlo así —gruñó Sasuke aproximándose a Hi.

La empujó hacia atrás atrapándola con su brazo mientras le pasaba otro por debajo de las piernas. La levantó sin esfuerzo, acomodándola a su pecho. Por su parte, Hi gimió hacia el calor que transmitía, agarrándose con la mano libre a su pecho.

—¿Dónde va a dormir? —preguntó Suigetsu—. Sólo hay cinco cuartos.

—Con el teme —lanzó Naruto—. Él fue grosero con ella. Se queda su habitación.

—¿Qué hizo? —inquirió Suigetsu.

—La mandó a su casa —contestó Menma.

Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Dejadme en paz —masculló el aludido echando a andar hacia la escalera—. Cerrad ahí, la acostaré mientras.

—¡No te aproveches tú solo! —gritó Naruto.

Sasuke tomó aire antes de prorrumpir algún insulto y exhaló lentamente. Pasó la puerta con el cartel de «Privado» colgado, ahora abierta después de haberse ido todas, y subió la escalera hacia el apartamento que los cinco compartían en la parte de arriba. Cada uno tenía su espacio, y el salón, la cocina y el gimnasio eran de uso compartido.

Sólo dos habitaciones tenían baño, casi tan grande como la propia estancia, la mayoría con usos más allá de un aseo normal; las restantes debían compartir un tercer cuarto de baño que estaba en el pasillo.

Al terminar la escalera enfiló por el pasillo hasta la entrada del apartamento. Maniobró como pudo e introdujo el número de acceso para abrir la puerta sin soltar a Hi. La cerradura electrónica había sido cosa de Suigetsu después de los incidentes ocurridos tras la inauguración del club, cuando las mujeres subían y los esperaban allí como si fuera algo normal.

Al menos ahora tenían dificultades para llegar: la cerradura de la puerta de abajo las paraba y había una alarma en todo el pasillo que se accionaba si la persona no introducía el código o se marchaba en menos de dos minutos.

El pitido confirmó la apertura de la puerta. Llegó hasta la manija y la aporreó para abrirla, pateando después para acceder al piso. Entró procurando no golpear a Hi con nada y las luces se encendieron automáticamente. Suigetsu y sus juegos electrónicos. Era bueno, había que reconocerlo.

Se fijó en el sofá del salón, lleno de revistas y videojuegos. La tele encendida. Iba a matar a esos gemelos. Si habían sido los últimos en bajar, ¿por qué no apagaban y ordenaban todo? Negó con la cabeza andando hacia el pasillo donde estaba su habitación, al fondo. Abrió con el codo la manija y entró.

Sin fijarse en nada más, depositó a Hi con cuidado en la cama apartando las mantas para taparla con ellas. Se arrodilló a su lado cogiéndole una pierna y quitándole las botas. En el momento en que sus pies le rozaron las manos, siseó ante el contacto. Estaba helada. Observó su cara, aún dormida y sin ningún signo de que fuera a despertar. Acunó con las palmas el pie de ella frotando con suavidad para hacerla entrar en calor. Los ruiditos que Hi hacía empezaron a tensarle el cuerpo más de lo que lo tenía, pero siguió dedicándole atenciones hasta que lo notó caliente.

Sólo entonces empujó el pie bajo las mantas para proferirle la misma delicadeza al otro, igual de frío.

Cuando terminó la tapó con cuidado y buscó otra manta más. Estaba echándosela encima cuando la cabeza de Suigetsu apareció por la puerta.

—¿Interrumpo?

Sasuke gruñó.

—Vale, tío. No sé qué te pasa, pero estás de un humor... ¿Acaso la conoces?

—No. Ella no es de las que suelen entrar en esta clase de clubes.

—No, ya. Brilla con luz propia. Hasta en el escenario me he dado cuenta de su presencia. ¿Cómo crees que la conoce Orochimaru? La mayoría de las mujeres son del pueblo o amigas de otras, pero ésta... —Silbó recorriéndola de arriba abajo—. Se la ve tan pequeña y solitaria en tu cama... ¿Te importa si duermo aquí? Usa tú mi cama, yo me quedo.

—Vete a tu puñetera habitación —soltó Sasuke cogiendo la ropa del armario y encerrándose en el baño.

—¡Aguafiestas! —gritó Suigetsu a la puerta cerrada.

Hi se removió ante el grito y Suigetsu acudió a su lado susurrándole con suavidad para impedir que despertara. Le rozó el cabello y se lo alejó de la cara para seguir el contorno del mentón, el pequeño hueco en su barbilla y los labios sonrojados, tan llamativos incluso sin maquillaje. Los recorrió varias veces dejando que el aire le rozara las yemas.

Hi notó la presión de algo en sus labios y, por instinto, trató de aprisionarlo. Suigetsu retuvo la respiración en el momento en que ella atrapó uno de los dedos y lo rozó con la punta de la lengua. Se abstuvo de cualquier movimiento, quizás anhelando de nuevo el contacto con ella.

—Suigetsu. —Sasuke lo sacó de su ensoñación. Se volvió hacia él y vio que llevaba un pantalón de chándal negro. Le caía el pelo mojado por el cuello y no llevaba nada más—. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada —contestó retirando la mano—. Kiba ha dicho que ha sobrado comida. ¿Quieres algo?

—No me apetece.

Suigetsu se levantó hacia la puerta.

—Asegúrate de que mañana Kiba llama a Orochimaru.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa con esta mujer, Sasuke?

—Es demasiado inocente para estar en un sitio como éste.

—A lo mejor ella misma quiso entrar.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Suigetsu levantó las manos y lo dejó solo en la habitación. Contempló la puerta esperando a alguno de los otros, pero al menos allí lo respetaban. Sólo Suigetsu se atrevía a llamar y entrar en su terreno, el resto no pasaba del llamar y vociferar a través de la puerta.

Se movió hasta llegar al pequeño bulto en la cama. Suigetsu tenía razón, era demasiado pequeña, pero ni loco iba a meterse con ella. Ya tenía problemas con su control sabiendo que estaba allí como para tensar más las cosas.

Tampoco tenía ganas de salir; por los ruidos que oía de fuera, a saber lo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo. Avanzó hacia una silla y la arrastró frente a la cama. Se sentó con los codos sobre los muslos, inclinado sobre ella, vigilando sus movimientos.

Los rasgos de Hi se endurecieron como si notara su inspección, la boca entreabierta respirando con rapidez. Se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama escapando de su mirada escrutadora, pero sin contar con el frío de las sábanas. Un quejido salió de sus labios y retrocedió de nuevo hacia el calor. Sasuke suspiró levantándose para arroparla; podría calentarla en cuestión de minutos, pero eso, con ella, no serían sólo minutos. Esa mujer le había llegado muy dentro desde su encuentro, cuando hablaba con Kiba.

Poseía algo que lo llamaba a seguirla, a mantener sus ojos pendientes de lo que hiciera. Demasiado tímida para entrar en un lugar así, seguro empujada por Orochimaru, pero... ¿de qué podía conocer a esa mujer? Rozó sin querer su mejilla, ella buscando más contacto, él obligándose a retroceder antes de cometer una locura. Esa chiquilla no era para él, para ninguno de ellos.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. La bañera sería mejor cama que mantenerse al lado de esa tentación y acabar sucumbiendo.

Hi abrió los ojos buscando con la mano el dichoso despertador...

Tenía que estar en algún sitio y necesitaba saber la hora, el tiempo sobrante hasta que la alarma sonara devolviéndola a la realidad. Y en ese momento prefería su fantasía, esa en la que entraba en un club de acompañantes masculinos dirigido por cinco tíos... Humm, gimió recordando a esos cinco. Bueno, cuatro; el quinto... no le caía bien.

Primero la mirada arrebatándole el oxígeno y los latidos, y después el desprecio. ¿No era suficiente mujer para estar ahí? ¿O quedarse mirándolo como una idiota le había dado una idea equivocada de ella?

No... Mejor olvidarse de él.

Volvió a agitar el brazo en busca de la mesita de noche y el despertador pero sólo tocaba colchón. ¿Desde cuándo su cama era tan grande? Volvió a abrir los ojos, cerrados cuando intentaba recordar a los cinco hombres, y le pareció sospechoso todo. En su habitación no había nada pintado en el techo... Y allí había una pintura muy hermosa de una mujer tratando de alcanzar una estrella. Se removió llegando hasta una zona más dura, pero redondeada. El rugido que vino después le hizo apartarla de golpe y sentarse en la cama. Miró donde había tocado para encontrarse con él: el borde.

Sasuke tenía las piernas subidas sobre la cama mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía en la silla, al lado de la mesita de noche. Hi se dio cuenta de que ni ésa era su cama, ni su mesita, ni su habitación. Y desde luego, no tendría que estar en ese cuarto, eso lo primero, porque había dejado su casa hacía unos días, cosa que su mente había olvidado de repente. Pero ¿qué hacía allí entonces? No, mejor, ¿cómo demonios podía salir de allí sin alertar a ese tío?

Hi se alejó de ese lado de la cama con mucho cuidado para no mover el colchón y evitar así que las piernas de aquel hombre sintieran la vibración. Ya bastante tenía ella con sentir el temblor en la mano con la que le había tocado el muslo... Y qué muslo, duro y torneado; debía de ser una delicia para los ojos cuando estuviera desnudo. Resopló encontrando un poco de control y apartó las mantas de la cama. Siseó por el contraste de temperatura, queriendo volver a encerrarse en esos cobertores y sábanas tan calentitos, pero el pudor de saber dónde estaba pudo más y salió con rapidez para no ser percibida. Ahora tenía un problema... Sus botas. Se agachó buscándolas hasta dar con ellas, justo debajo de las piernas de él. Estupendo.

Intentó meterse debajo para alcanzarlas sin tener que dar la vuelta pero era inútil, era demasiado grande para caber debajo y no quería quedarse atascada. Así que se armó de valor y, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a Sasuke, rodeó la cama. Quedó a escasos centímetros de él y se acuclilló sin quitarle la vista de encima, palpando con las manos el lugar donde esperaba que estuvieran las botas. Pero los nervios porque él se despertara y la pillara impedían que diera con ellas. Apartó la mirada sólo los segundos suficientes para agarrar las botas y, cuando volvió a mirar arriba, los ojos de él estaban clavados en ella, penetrándola, volviendo a dejarla sin voluntad alguna.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una voz que denotaba su despertar, más grave y ronca de lo normal. Se llevó una mano al cuello y se quejó al echarlo hacia atrás mientras estiraba el resto del cuerpo. ¿Había dormido en esa silla? —. ¿Vas a responderme? —añadió al no contestarle la primera pregunta.

Hi se despejó olvidándose de cómo se sentiría ese cuerpo estirándose, cual gato encima de ella, y lo miró de nuevo a la cara levantándose del suelo.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Creo que sé cómo estoy, gracias —respondió encendiéndose por esa falta de fe.

—Si no vas a usar la cama... —murmuró girándose para empujarse sobre el colchón y meterse bajo las sábanas—. Estaba muy a gusto en el baño hasta que te oí llorar... —masculló en la almohada—, y después te calmaste conmigo a tu lado.

Poco más pudo decir; cayó dormido de nuevo.

¿Había llorado? ¿Ella? No se acordaba de nada. A ver. Había llegado al club, no era un sueño —algo agradable, de ser un sueño hubiera querido que fuera real, y ahora tenía esa realidad encima— y había comido y bebido, aunque no alcohol... Y...

—Oh dios, ¡me quedé dormida! —exclamó recordando el momento exacto en que entre el calor, el estómago lleno y estar arropada por todos ellos, había claudicado su fuerza de voluntad y había caído exhausta en la mesa.

Frunció el ceño ante la imagen de Sasuke. Decía que había llorado...

Pero no recordaba por qué, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho. Y sin embargo, lo creía. ¿Podía haberse desahogado su subconsciente de forma indirecta a través de los sueños? Tal y como andaba su mente, era posible.

Dio una vuelta completa a toda la habitación localizando la puerta del baño y la de salida. Después miró a Sasuke. ¿Podría asearse y después marcharse? No parecía que fuera a irse a ningún sitio, tal y como dormía.

Hi caminó hacia atrás sin perder de su campo de visión al hombre sobre la cama hasta llegar al baño. Allí cerró la puerta y echó la llave para buscar más intimidad. Se calzó con rapidez las botas ante el frío del suelo y se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Todavía debía localizar su chaquetón, quizás en el club o... En su mente se encendió la lucecita. ¿Dónde estaba en esos momentos?

Esa habitación pocas pistas podía darle, y con él fuera de combate, sus únicas alternativas eran:

Uno, quedarse en la habitación, despertar a Sasuke o esperar que lo hiciera él, y pedirle información. La descartó; con el humor que se gastaba el tío era capaz de lanzarle otra grosería.

Dos, salir de la habitación, buscar si el chaquetón estaba por allí y pirarse. En principio era la mejor idea y, salvo que su mente maquinara algo más, la única plausible.

Así pues, se encaminó hacia la puerta abriéndola despacio para no hacer ruido. Asomó la cabeza fuera para ver otras puertas y un pasillo amplio con algunos cuadros colgados. Delante de ella había una sala muy iluminada, pintada en blanco con una gran ventana para dar mucha luz, filtrada hacia una puerta entreabierta.

No parecía haber nadie y Hi se aventuró a salir fuera. Con suerte daba con la salida a la calle y se escabullía. Con buena suerte encontraba de paso su chaquetón.

Pisó con lentitud para no provocar ningún ruido; lo único que le faltaba era despertar a Sasuke y enfadarlo... O que hiciera algo diferente y más placentero. Se golpeó a sí misma para centrarse y no imaginar cosas estúpidas y llegó al final del pasillo, dando paso a un gran salón con una ventana amplia y abierta por la cual entraban una brisa muy fresca y los rayos del sol. Había un par de sofás blancos y una televisión enorme.

Junto a ella, varias consolas y videojuegos puestos en una torre. Algunas estanterías con libros, CD y un equipo de música presidían el resto del salón.

Divisó su chaquetón sobre el espaldar del sofá y su rostro se iluminó por la suerte; al menos ya no debía preocuparse por encontrarlo. Tiró de él buscando con la mirada la puerta de la calle, el segundo objetivo del día. Ubicada, echó a andar hacia allí, pero en cuanto cogió la manija fue engullida por una oscuridad a su espalda y un aura tremendamente seductora.

—¿Adónde vas, gatita? —preguntó un hombre, meloso. El problema era el estremecimiento que provocaba esa voz.

Hi giró con lentitud la cabeza hacia atrás y arriba para ver junto a ella a Suigetsu, apoyado en la puerta con una paleta en la mano... Con una camiseta blanca de tirantes. —¿No te quedas a desayunar? No creo que a los chicos les guste perderte después de subirte a nuestro apartamento como una privilegiada.

—¿Privilegiada? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, aquí no sube ninguna mujer. Es nuestra regla. Rota por ti, gatita.

—¿Por qué?

—Te quedaste dormida en el club, Orochimaru ya se había ido, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Haberme despertado y echado? —sugirió ella. Sería lo que cualquier dueño de un bar haría.

—¿Y dejarte en la calle con el frío que hacía? Ni hablar, no somos de ésos. Sasuke cargó contigo y te metió en su cama. ¿Has dormido bien o te ha hecho algo?

Hi se sonrojó y apartó la mirada al recordar dónde estaba él cuando despertó.

—He dormido bien. Sasuke no hizo nada raro... Creo... —agregó al final.

Suigetsu se echó a reír, una risa grave y profunda que le hacía vibrar todo el cuerpo.

—Si Sasuke hubiera hecho algo, lo habrías sabido, gatita. Créeme —puntualizó guiñándole el ojo—. Bueno, ¿desayunas? Estoy preparando tortitas.

Fue hacia la cocina sin esperar su respuesta.

Al menos ahora sabía dónde estaba. En el club. No había salido de él, sólo subido una planta, una exclusiva para ellos, en la que estaba de okupa... Por ahora no tenía ganas de salir.

Dejó el chaquetón de nuevo en el sofá y fue hasta la cocina. Y menuda cocina. Había una larga barra con seis taburetes de acero con cojines negros. La encimera era de color verde oscuro, el mismo que las puertas de los muebles.

Suigetsu estaba frente a la vitrocerámica pendiente de una sartén con el mango en una mano y la paleta en la otra. Junto a él había una fuente con masa.

—Normalmente pongo cuatro sartenes a la vez para ir haciendo tortitas para los cinco, pero como no se despiertan me estoy tomando las cosas con calma —explicó moviendo la tortita.

—¿Vivís todos aquí?

—Sí. Es más fácil y menos cansado. Terminamos sobre las cuatro o las cinco y sólo hay que subir una escalera para llegar a la habitación y derrumbarnos en la cama.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

Si se acostaban a esas horas, ¿cómo podía estar despierto él?

—Las diez de la mañana. Los demás se levantan a las doce pero yo soy madrugador. Ahora, no me molestes después del almuerzo hasta las ocho por lo menos —replicó él—. ¿Tienes hambre?

El estómago de Hi protestó en respuesta, haciéndola enrojecer. Se rodeó la cintura con las manos y agachó la cabeza deseando que no la hubiera oído.

—Siéntate, Hi. Será mejor que desayunes tú antes que la panda de come tortitas.

Eso la hizo reír. Avanzó hasta los taburetes y se subió a uno de ellos, quedando casi a la altura de él.

—¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?

—Hi —respondió directa.

Suigetsu sonrió, un poco apenado.

—Tarde o temprano te sacaré ese nombre, gatita —protestó colocando un plato con una tortita enorme—. ¿Nata, chocolate o azúcar?

—Chocolate. —Llevaba días sin tomar esa tentación negra y no iba a despreciarla ahora.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron, oscurecidos, dando la vuelta para agarrar un cuenco con chocolate fundido.

—¿Te ocupas tú de la comida?

—Depende del día. De los desayunos sí, porque ninguno de los otros atinaría con el sueño encima. Lo hemos probado... —contestó, resignado a tener que preparar el desayuno siempre—. Pero las comidas y las cenas nos las repartimos. Hoy les toca a los gemelos. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna petición?

—¡No! Yo... La cena en el club estaba buena.

—Kiba es un buen cocinero cuando no está quejándose por el desorden de las cosas —convino él.

Echó sobre la tortita una buena cantidad de chocolate y le pasó a Hi unos cubiertos, pero ella empezó a enrollarla y se acercó al plato para darle un mordisco. El chocolate y la tortita le hicieron la boca agua.

—¿El club es de los cinco? —preguntó después de tragarse el bocado. Suigetsu se acercó a ella, le rozó con suavidad la comisura del labio y arrastró con su dedo un poco de chocolate. Lo chupó sin apartar la mirada de ella mordiendo un poco la yema, como si quisiera incitarla a algo más.

—Sí. Compartimos gastos, beneficios y mujeres —contestó con una sonrisa ladina. Al contemplarlo, Hi deseó meterse debajo de la barra—. ¿Nunca habías entrado en un club como éste?

—Es... Es la primera vez que conozco uno así. ¿Qué se supone que hacéis ahí?

—Acompañar. A veces las mujeres se sienten solas y necesitan ser escuchadas, ¿no? Nosotros les ofrecemos eso, un poco de diversión, toqueteo y lo que quieran, salvo sexo.

Hi se atragantó con el pedazo que tenía en la boca. ¿No había sexo? ¿Después de cómo los trataban todas y las insinuaciones? Suigetsu le pasó un vaso con agua pero lo rechazó, intentando recuperarse por sí sola.

—¿Ha sido lo de la diversión, el toqueteo o el sexo? —inquirió él reprimiendo la risa.

—El sexo. —Hi lo miró. Se le acababa de escapar, no pretendía responderle de forma tan franca. ¿Por qué no la ponía nerviosa?

—Son clientas y las respetamos, como ellas lo hacen con nosotros. Saben que pueden tocar, tenernos unas horas, pero nunca conseguirán meternos en sus camas. De lo contrario, todas querrían lo mismo y, sinceramente, aunque seamos sexualmente activos, mezclar los negocios y el placer nunca trae buenos resultados.

Quizá tenía razón en eso. Las chicas estarían celosas de aquellas que consiguieran sexo, y acabarían cotilleando y peleando por saber quién de ellas lograba una segunda ronda o era mejor que la otra.

—¿Quieres otra?

Hi lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, sin entenderlo. Él señaló hacia abajo y miró su plato vacío con los restos del chocolate.

—No, gracias. Y gracias por dejarme quedar aquí. Siento haberme dormido.

—No pasa nada, gatita —restó importancia Suigetsu apartando el plato—. Para nosotros ha sido un placer, no se ve una mujer como tú por aquí. ¿Estás muy lejos de tu casa?

Hi resopló... Si alguien se dignara a decirle dónde era «aquí»...

—¿Dónde estoy? —optó por preguntar finalmente.

Suigetsu se volvió hacia ella con las manos mojadas de lavar el plato.

—¿Te has perdido?

—No sé dónde estoy. Llegué aquí de noche.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué huyes?

Un pellizco en su vientre la hizo querer salir de allí. Era un tema demasiado puntilloso y no quería hablar de ello en ese momento. Además, debía irse. Los había molestado quedándose dormida en el club y ahora había comido sin tener nada que darles a cambio.

—De nada. Lo siento, no tengo dinero para pagaros por las molestias pero si hay algo que pueda hacer... —dijo levantándose del taburete y retrocediendo hacia la salida. Unos brazos la agarraron por los hombros rodeándola por completo, su espalda quedó apoyada en un torso musculoso y duro.

—Hola, diosa... Éste es el mejor despertar... —susurró uno de los gemelos escondiendo su cara en el pelo para respirar su esencia. Un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo al notar los labios de él sobre su coronilla. Podía sentir el peso sobre ella, como si quisiera engullirla.

—Menma, espabila, pesas demasiado para ella, tío —regañó Suigetsu.

—Y estás en medio... —puntualizó otra voz—. ¡Suigetsu, tengo hambre! —gritó.

Liberada del cuerpo de Menma, Hi se apartó de la puerta para verlo entrar seguido de Naruto, ambos sólo con los pantalones de pijama puestos.

Estaban aún soñolientos pero, de haber estado bien, se hubieran fijado en la cara embobada de ella siguiendo el contorno de sus cuerpos, buscando entre ellos las diferencias que no eran visibles en sus caras.

—¿Has desayunado, gatita? —le preguntó otra voz más. Hi se giró hacia ella y encontró a Kiba, también en pijama pero, al contrario que los otros, con la camisa, desabrochada, cubriendo parte de su pecho.

—Sí —sonrió ante su sonrisa. A pesar de estar recién despierto, tenía una sonrisa para ella.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Naruto—. Yo quería desayunar con ella.

—Haberte levantado antes —puntualizó Suigetsu—. La he tenido para mí solito.

—Si hubiera dormido en mi cuarto no habría despertado, eso seguro—lanzó Menma guiñándole el ojo a Hi—. ¿Se ha portado bien contigo Sasuke?

—Sí, él... Me ha dejado su cama. Ha dormido en una silla... Creo.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír, seguramente pensando en cómo un tipo de su envergadura dormiría en un asiento.

—Se lo tiene merecido por decirte eso —murmuró Naruto—. ¡Suigetsu, comida!

—¡Que ya voy! —gritó éste controlando varias sartenes a la vez—. ¿Ves lo que decía? Come tortitas.

Hi rio ante esa imagen.

—Oye, no le habrás dicho nada raro de nosotros, ¿verdad? —intervino Kiba.

—¿Yo? Si soy un santo...

—Sí, uno con cara de pez —masculló Naruto—. No nos da de comer...

—Toma...

Suigetsu le puso delante el plato con una tortita y el rostro del gemelo se iluminó. Era como un niño pequeño.

—¿Quieres que llame a Orochimaru? —preguntó Kiba aún a su lado.

—¿A Orochimaru?

—Viniste con él, he supuesto que lo conocías.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo conocí anoche mismo nada más llegar a...

¡Cuernos! Suigetsu no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Konoha —pronunció Suigetsu—. La respuesta a dónde estás es Konoha.

¿Adónde te diriges?

Konoha... No le sonaba en absoluto. Si era un pueblo, no sabía cuán lejos estaría de su ciudad, pero al menos se había alejado. Y ahora necesitaba dinero para comer. ¿Habría allí algún trabajo para ella? ¿Uno en el que por las noches le permitiera ir al club y verlos otra vez?

—Busco trabajo —contestó en lugar de darle un rumbo, pues ni ella misma lo sabía—. Y un sitio donde quedarme.

—Trabaja con nosotros —soltó Menma.

—Y quédate aquí —añadió Naruto, con la boca llena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

No podían ser ciertas las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Le estaban ofreciendo trabajo y lugar donde quedarse? ¿Ellos? ¿Los... los... acompañantes? Hi no salía de su asombro mientras miraba cómo Naruto volvía la cabeza para seguir comiendo y Menma empezaba también con su plato. Podía sentir la mirada de Kiba en su espalda y la de Suigetsu clavada en su cara, analizándola. ¿Ellos estarían de acuerdo?

—Yo...

—Nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda en la barra —interrumpió Kiba separándose de ella para sentarse en otro taburete. Frente a él, Suigetsu dejaba las tortitas antes de que se quemaran.

—¿Y las tías? —inquirió Suigetsu.

—Es una trabajadora, no una clienta. Además, ¿qué les importa? Nos tendrían a nosotros e incluso, si aprende rápido, estaríamos los cinco, no sólo cuatro. Hi podría hacerse cargo de las bebidas y demás mientras nosotros nos encargamos de las clientas. Seguro que eso lo ven bien —respondió Naruto robándole una tortita a su hermano a pesar de los gruñidos de enfado de éste.

—Ahí tiene un punto. Y no tendríamos a las chicas en el mostrador sólo porque uno está ahí —coincidió Kiba.

—Sí, pero... —replicó Hi.

La mano de Suigetsu extendida hacia ella con la palma vertical impidió que siguiera.

—¿Y qué hay con lo de quedarse? Una cosa es que las tías la acepten trabajando abajo, pero, ¿subir con nosotros y convivir aquí? —preguntó él.

—Eso sería un problema —convino Menma.

—Sí, porque serían capaces de sacarle los ojos, y más si piensan que duerme con uno de nosotros —añadió Suigetsu.

—¿Y si adaptamos la habitación de abajo? —propuso Kiba.

—Ni hablar —contestó Naruto—. Ella no se queda sola mientras los demás estamos arriba. No pegaría ojo pensando en que podría pasarle algo.

—¿Y si no lo supieran? —Todos miraron a Kiba—. Puedo pedirle a Orochimaru que, si preguntan, diga que vive en su casa. Nadie pondrá en duda la palabra de un jefe de policía.

—¿Y las consecuencias de pedirle ese favor, Kiba? —inquirió Menma sonriendo ladino—. A este paso se te mete en la cama... contigo dentro.

—¡No digas eso ni en broma, capullo! —exclamó—. Joder, no había pensado en eso.

—Yo se lo puedo pedir —comentó Suigetsu—. Me debe un par de favores y así mantenemos intacta la masculinidad de Kiba. —Las risas de los otros dos inundaron la habitación mientras el aludido entrecerraba los ojos, molesto por esa acusación—. Sólo nos queda saber si ella aceptará, ¿no, gatita? —añadió mirando a Hi. Los otros también se volvieron hacia ella.

Le estaban hablando en serio... En cuestión de minutos acababan de solucionar el problema de trabajar en el club y el de dormir. ¡Y sin pedir su opinión! ¿Qué podía decir ahora si era precisamente eso lo que quería?

Pensando de forma objetiva, le estaban ofreciendo la solución a sus problemas y allí dudaba de que alguien fuera a buscarla, más si ese pueblo no era conocido (cosa dudosa con semejante club de acompañantes); incluso si así fuera jamás irían a ese lugar. Ella no entraría por su propio pie allí, menos aún a trabajar o vivir. Pero ahora que los conocía...

—¿Te quedarás con nosotros y trabajarás aquí? —preguntó Menma.

Hi abrió la boca para responder cuando salió otra voz potente, grave y seductora; no la suya precisamente.

—¿De qué coño hablas?

Detrás de ella, el cuerpo moreno de Sasuke ocupaba toda la anchura de la puerta. Tenía el pelo despeinado y... Los ojos de Hi no sabían si enfocar a su pecho desnudo, tostado ligeramente por el sol y con unos músculos envidiables, o bien unos centímetros más abajo, donde sus bóxers negros no dejaban ninguna duda del tamaño y virilidad del contenido. E iba descalzo.

—¡Joder, Sasuke, ponte algo! —gritó Kiba quitándose su camisa para lanzársela por encima de una Hi incapaz de cerrar los ojos por miedo a parpadear y perder la visión del dios de dioses.

Sasuke la atrapó al vuelo sin hacer uso de ella, sólo cubriéndose la pierna derecha.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Hmw mwm jmham...

—Traga antes de hablar, Naruto —reprendió Suigetsu dándole una colleja.

Naruto refunfuñó pero hizo lo que le pedía y volvió a meterse otro bocado de tortita con chocolate sin responderle a Sasuke.

—¿Y bien? —apremió éste sin, al parecer, reparar en la mirada de Hi, fija en sus cuatro compañeros de casa y trabajo.

—Sólo le ofrecíamos un sitio a la chica donde quedarse y trabajar. No es nada malo —contestó Menma.

—Ella se larga. Quedamos en eso anoche. ¿Has llamado a Orochimaru? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido hacia Kiba.

—Resulta que lo conoció ayer, no sabía nada, ni dónde estaba.

—¡Y a mí qué mierda me importa eso! —estalló haciendo que Hi diera un respingo y retrocediera, chocando con el pecho desnudo de Kiba... Y caliente... Miedo le daba moverse por si el pelo le molestaba o con su cabeza rozaba alguna parte especial que pudiera calificarse de erógena. Las manos de él en sus hombros la entibiaron de un frío que no creía tener, pero que en contraste con la temperatura de Kiba era más que evidente, y ese contacto la maravillaba.

—Controla esa lengua, tío —intervino Suigetsu—. Estás ante una dama.

—¡Por eso mismo! No se le ha perdido nada aquí. —Los ojos encendidos en fuego se centraron en Hi, quien olvidó respirar—. Vuelve a casa, muchacha.

—¡Oye! Que no es una chiquilla para que la llames así, ¿verdad, diosa? —protestó Naruto de pronto al lado de ella, inclinando la cabeza, tan cerca que no fue consciente de que la besaba en la comisura de los labios, retirándose rápidamente tras el gruñido lanzado por Sasuke.

—Sasuke, vamos. Llevábamos tiempo planeando contratar a alguien —intentó apaciguar Kiba. Los otros los miraban como si fueran meros espectadores y no formaran parte del asunto—. Ella necesita un trabajo y un sitio donde quedarse. No quiero ni pensar dónde puede acabar si dejamos que se vaya.

—No es nuestro problema —siseó él.

—Siempre hemos votado —argumentó Suigetsu dejando las sartenes un momento—. Votemos esto.

—Eso no tiene...

—Yo digo sí —cortó Menma.

—Sí —convino su hermano.

—Sí —repitió Kiba.

Sasuke miró a Suigetsu, que lo observaba con algo de pena.

—Lo siento, tío, yo fui quien inició esto. Digo sí.

Hi miró con cuidado el rostro de Sasuke antes de que éste se diera la vuelta y enfilara el pasillo.

—¡Iros al puñetero infierno! —gritó seguido por el tremendo golpe al cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Ella cerró los ojos escuchando aún en sus oídos la vibración por la fuerza ejercida para cerrar con tal intensidad. ¿No se rompía nada con ese golpe? ¿La puerta había quedado intacta?

—Joder, pensaba que iba a liarse a hostias —exclamó Menma primero—. ¿Qué bicho le ha picado con ella?

—A mí no me preguntes —contestó Kiba—. Suigetsu es quien lo conoce desde hace más tiempo.

—Dejadlo estar. El señor está molesto por no salirse con la suya. Se le pasará —respondió su amigo—. ¿Alguien quiere más tortitas o puedo cerrar ya la cocina?

—Yo no debería... —murmuró Hi dándose la vuelta para mirarlos a todos. Algo caliente y húmedo le rozó la cara seguido de una caricia. Se giró para ver a Kiba relamerse y llevarse el dedo a la boca, metiéndolo y chupando.

—Naruto te ha dejado chocolate —se explicó.

Chocolate... La visión de ella cubierta por ese dulce manjar mientras ellos se la comían le hizo arder como fuego. Sus piernas se volvieron de goma y sólo los fuertes brazos de uno de ellos la mantuvieron en pie.

—Diosa, vuelve con nosotros —susurró Naruto en el oído de Hi dejando que el aire de su boca la hiciera estremecerse. El resto reía con alegría.

Cogió lentamente el aire sin saber que había dejado de respirar y sus ojos pronto volvieron a enfocar la realidad: tres hombres mirándola con pícaras sonrisas y un cuarto a su espalda, cuyo calor sentía a través de la ropa.

—¿Te quedas con nosotros? —preguntó Suigetsu.

Incapaz de articular palabra, Hi asintió. Ni por todo el oro del mundo la iba a sacar nadie de ese lugar ahora que los conocía.

Aprender aquello que los chicos querían enseñarle se convirtió en una odisea según quién se lo explicara. Suigetsu y Kiba eran pacientes a la hora de explicarle cómo servir, hacer las bebidas o vigilar desde la barra atenta a posibles llamadas de ellos o del exterior. Ninguno se enfadaba o pasaba en sus atenciones más de lo necesario, aunque ambos solían aprovecharse de su cercanía para con ella y, a menudo, se quedaba sin aliento cuando la elogiaban con un beso en alguna parte de su piel desnuda. De hecho, los principales lugares que recibían la atención de ambos eran su cuello, nuca o mejillas, siempre cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

En cuanto a Menma y Naruto, ese par eran hombres de cuidado. Los dos aprovechaban cualquier momento para escaparse donde ella estuviera y ponerla en un compromiso por los temas de conversación que sacaban.

Parecía que les gustara ver aparecer el rubor en su cara y ponerla en aprietos para ocuparse de lo que tenía entre manos. Pero el peor de todos era Sasuke. Hi temblaba de los pies a la cabeza en el momento en que tenía que llevar bebidas a la mesa donde estuviera porque, hiciera lo que hiciese, una sola mirada de esos ojos oscuros la estremecía sin remedio y la bandeja se tambaleaba hasta el punto de caer y los vasos estallaban en pedazos. Y a pesar del estruendo que provocaba y de la ayuda de los otros cuatro, no podía despegar sus ojos de la penetrante mirada de Sasuke hasta que alguno la hacía volverse para examinarla en busca de heridas.

No se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en ella, ni de la forma con la que él se mostraba, como un rey, caminando por el pasillo hasta su sofá, tumbándose para hacer que las mujeres lo acicalaran, tocaran y agasajaran como si de un sultán o un dios se tratara. Se suponía que eran ellos los que debían hacerlo y, en cambio, ese demonio de pura tentación le ponía las cosas más difíciles al presentarse de ese modo y hacer que Hi no pudiera respirar ni apartarse de su imagen, sintiendo que la llamaba a postrarse a sus pies, como las demás.

Oh... Cómo odiaba esos momentos... Las mujeres cuchicheaban entre ellas y las risitas la encendían lo suficiente para querer replicarles, aunque siempre acababa mordiéndose la lengua.

Pero ella sabía por qué reaccionaban de ese modo. Ya varias le habían intentado sonsacar información sobre los chicos o habían tratado de hacerse amiga suya para que las invitara a subir al final de la noche.

Ilusas... se creían que era tonta... O que lo eran ellos. Habían estado pendientes los primeros días optando por la verdad y dejando bien claro la relación de caseros e inquilina, además de jefes y empleada. Además, tampoco es que ella durmiera con ellos; cada uno tenía su habitación y al finalizar en el club estaban tan cansados que sólo querían llegar a sus camas. No era hasta el mediodía que empezaban a emerger y se pasaban las horas limpiando el club o preparándose.

Hi ya les había preguntado por sus vidas «privadas» más allá del club, pero todos ellos —y les había preguntado a solas— contestaron lo mismo: su vida «privada» era ella.

—¿Has terminado, preciosa? —preguntó Suigetsu clavando sus ojos en el rostro de Hi, concentrada en hacer bien, sin que se notara el temblor de las manos, el nudo de la corbata.

—Casi... —contestó mordiéndose la mejilla interna por la forma en que había salido su voz, como si fuera un gemido—. No me metas prisa.

La risa de él y el movimiento en su pecho casi le hicieron soltar la corbata y perder los avances que ya tenía.

—Suigetsu, no la pongas nerviosa... —ronroneó a su espalda Naruto rodeándola con sus brazos para encerrar las manos entre las suyas—. ¿Por qué diablos no te atas tú solo la corbata? —preguntó dirigiendo las manos de Hi con presteza a pesar del cosquilleo y el calor que las de él le provocaban en todo el cuerpo.

—Es más divertido si Hi lo hace —dijo con una sonrisa tentadora pendiente de las dificultades que ella tenía al notar su cuerpo por delante y el de Naruto presionando en su espalda.

—Terminad de una vez —gruñó otra voz sacándolos a los tres de ese sueño.

Se giraron para ver a Sasuke, con su pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca, corbata negra y una chaqueta. En la mano aún tenía la gorra de piloto y llevaba recogido el pelo en una coleta corta. El traje le quedaba... No había palabras para describirlo.

Las manos de Naruto desaparecieron dejándola vacía sin su contacto y a punto estuvo de soltar un sollozo por esa pérdida. A punto.

—¿Cómo estamos, diosa? —preguntó Naruto colocándose con los demás.

Era noche de espectáculo y habían dedicado los últimos días a crear una coreografía para el club. Iban a hacer un striptease para las chicas, los cinco vestidos como pilotos de avión. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo les quedaba de ceñida la ropa, cualquiera estaría más que deseosa de volar con ellos, en medio de los cinco. Hi se aclaró la garganta bajando de las nubes donde esos hombres la llevaban.

—Es... Estáis bien. Seguro que a las mujeres les gustáis.

—Tú ya sabes que Jugo estará pendiente en la puerta de que no entre nadie, así que no pasará nada, ¿vale? —aclaró Kiba, preocupado por su seguridad.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Vale, entonces mejor empezar, que las féminas se vuelven ariscas si tardamos demasiado en salir y no quiero la marca de sus uñas otra vez en mi pierna. La última picó —apuró Suigetsu.

—Eso te pasa por hacerlas esperar —replicó Menma.

—La próxima de uñas largas te la tiro a ti —contraatacó Suigetsu.

Todos ellos se fueron hacia la zona del escenario mientras Hi se quedaba atrás escuchándolos pelearse como niños pequeños. Sonrió ladeando la cabeza ante esa visión. En verdad eran hombres increíbles, cada uno con su personalidad y temperamento, pero todos ellos atentos y entregados. Había encontrado un buen lugar donde quedarse, si no fuera por Sasuke... Él era el único con quien aún, a pesar de las semanas que llevaba viviendo con ellos, no lograba congeniar. Y no porque no lo hubiera intentado, no.

Cerró los ojos soltando un gran suspiro de resignación. Los otros le habían dicho que lo dejara, pero le dolía que Sasuke no quisiera ni hablar ni estar cerca de ella. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, casi gritó por encontrarse delante de ella a Sasuke.

—¿Que... Qué pasa? —titubeó.

Los ojos de él se centraron en los de ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero fue el detonante para que se abalanzase sobre ella. Rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cintura fijándola donde estaba.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se oscurecieron varios tonos mientras las de ella lo miraban llena de dudas y preguntas que su mente no era capaz de formular con palabras. Y entonces todo estalló.

En el momento en que los labios de él presionaron, con temor al principio, después con seguridad, sobre los de ella, dejó de existir el club, el pueblo, la ciudad y el país mismo porque sólo tenía sentido ese beso, y el hombre que estaba abrazándola, la besaba con tal dulzura que apenas daba crédito que fuera el mismo Sasuke gruñón y ermitaño de siempre.

Gimió al notar la lengua de él lamiéndole los labios con suavidad, incitándola a abrir la boca, a darle un solo resquicio por el que invadir su castillo y presentar batalla. Incapaz de negarse, Hi entreabrió un poco la boca, lo suficiente para que Sasuke arremetiera contra ella empujándola más hacia sí mientras su lengua la deleitaba con el más dulce de los manjares.

Sus húmedos músculos se entremezclaron en un baile, como si ninguno quisiera vencer al otro, únicamente compenetrarse. Los dos se bebían los gemidos del otro, ajenos a lo que les rodeaba. Las manos de Hi se posaron sobre su pecho cerrándose en torno a la chaqueta, necesitando de ese agarre para saber que no era un sueño y tener algo en lo que sostenerse.

Sasuke se apartó de ella abriendo los ojos. Parecía furioso, temblaba lleno de pasión, como si no hubiera querido separarse de sus labios.

Aligeró el agarre de su brazo, probando que pudiera mantenerse en pie por sí misma y haciendo que Hi le soltara la chaqueta.

Lo miró indecisa por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso? ¿Ya la aceptaba? ¿Lo había hecho porque estaba caliente? ¡Odiaba no saber qué estaba pasando!

Él le dio la espalda y se marchó dejándola sin palabras dejándole con el corazón a mil y su cuerpo en llamas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Se afanaba por eliminar de la barra esa mancha que llevaría allí bastantes meses, pero, ahora que necesitaba centrarse en algo, había tenido la mala fortuna de cruzarse con su mirada y estaba esforzándose a conciencia. Era una cuestión personal: o ella o la mancha. No había otra... Bueno, en realidad sí. Ir a por Sasuke, empujarlo hasta tenerlo entre la espada y la pared y pedirle explicaciones acerca del beso. Él, el que no la quería ni en pintura, le había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla y, lejos de quejarse o apartarlo, ahora lo único que su cuerpo le pedía era más. Mucho más. Gruñó cabreada consigo misma por saber que, si lo tuviera delante, todo ese mal genio que tenía se esfumaría dejando sólo un mar de babas cuando posara sus ojos en ella. Era imposible resistirse.

Estaban a punto de empezar el espectáculo y todas las mujeres se habían congregado cerca del escenario, algunas empujando de forma poco educada para tener un espacio óptimo desde el que obtener una buena vista de los cinco, una de las primeras veces que actuaban juntos.

Vitoreaban los nombres de cada uno de sus favoritos, al menos sin pelearse entre ellas, por ahora. Ya la habían avisado de que, si la cosa se ponía mal, debía avisar a Jugo para que entrara a mantener el orden; aparte, Orochimaru estaba entre ellas... Claro que, teniendo en cuenta su carácter, hasta podía ser él —ella— quien iniciara el problema si veía que alguna ponía ojitos a Kiba.

Hi suspiró tratando de calmarse. La pobre mancha no tenía culpa de nada y, a ese paso, iba a acabar con ella y con la barra entera como siguiera frotando así, pues terminaría provocando un buen incendio. Sabía de varias decenas de féminas que se encargarían de ella si hacía que se perdieran el espectáculo.

Soltó el paño y se sentó en el taburete al lado de la caja registradora.

No tenía nada que hacer mientras la gente estuviera más interesada en los cuerpos que iban a salir que en beber o tomar algo. No pudo evitar que su mano fuera a los labios, hinchados y seguramente rosados por lo que había hecho minutos antes. Por Dios, ¡era un beso! Ninguno de los otros había llegado a tanto y Sasuke... Sasuke no tenía freno. Había notado su erección al separarse y sus ojos no le habían quitado la vista de encima mientras se marchaba. Se revolvió el pelo en un intento de que su mente dejara de pensar, de imaginar montones de cosas que podían haber pasado por la cabeza de él para hacer algo así. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a partir de ahora?

La luz empezó a descender en intensidad y la música fue bajando hasta que otro ritmo tomó su lugar. El griterío se intensificó y supo que iban a empezar. Salió de la barra con el taburete y se situó en una zona donde pudiera ver el escenario, aunque fuera un poco, y, al mismo tiempo, controlara el mostrador. Se había autoimpuesto no perderse ante la visión de cinco hombres hechos y derechos bailando de una forma sensual y sacándose la ropa hasta quedarse en calzoncillos (o quizá ni eso) para disfrute de su público. Lo que no sabía era si iba a cumplirlo o tendría que imponerse algún castigo después por haberse fallado a sí misma.

Las telas que separaban a los chicos de su público empezaron a moverse dejando al descubierto un escenario oscuro donde no se veía a ninguno de ellos. Los murmullos y cuchicheos empezaron a crecer.

¿Dónde estaban?

Un cambio en la música hizo que todas se callaran y pudo oírse el chasquido de varios dedos de fondo. La iluminación empezó a ser más clara sólo en el escenario, mostrando a los hombres, cada uno colocado en un lugar estratégico, con una pose que hacía contraer el vientre de anticipación. Hi pudo oír varios suspiros, gemidos e incluso algunas se tuvieron que agarrar a otras para mantenerse en pie.

Y no era para menos. Teniendo de fondo una canción de Elvis Presley —una que provocaba fiebre—, alargada al principio, quizá para crear más ambiente, estaban manteniendo con la mirada la excitación de aquellas que los miraban, o mejor dicho, se los comían con los ojos. Todos ellos chascaban los dedos, en una postura... Sasuke estaba en el centro del escenario mientras, un par de pasos atrás, Kiba a la izquierda, Suigetsu a la derecha, como si fueran sus subalternos, hacían lo mismo, con las gorras de piloto un poco ladeadas y mirando con una sonrisa lobuna a sus... ¿presas? Bien podían serlo.

Detrás, uno al lado del otro, apoyados en la espalda, los gemelos Menma y Naruto parecían estar en una postura muy cómoda. Pasaban la mirada de las mujeres a ellos, cuchicheando y buscando esa complicidad en el otro para lo que más les gustaba, el ataque frontal a fin de desarmar a cualquiera...

La voz de Elvis empezó a escucharse pero sólo Sasuke avanzó unos pasos y empezó a contonearse ante todas, desabrochándose la chaqueta que llevaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no estaba en su cuerpo sino descansando sobre el escenario. También los otros empezaron en ese momento a quitarse la suya.

Lo siguiente fue la camisa pero, en lugar de ser él el protagonista, fue retrocediendo y la zona central la ocuparon Kiba y Suigetsu, moviéndose de forma tan compenetrada que parecían uno solo. Iban desabrochándose botón a botón, lentamente, pero esa dolorosa espera hacía que una quisiera disfrutar mucho más de ello. Sin embargo, no llegaron a quitársela: cuando estaban a punto, se separaron para dar paso a Menma y Naruto, que irrumpieron en escena aún con la prenda puesta, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues nada más llegar a un punto cumbre de la canción, todos ellos, de forma automática, se arrancaron la camisa y dejaron sus torsos desnudos, alineados en una fila, mostrando parte de esos atributos que tanto gustaban a las mujeres.

Hi oyó exclamaciones, aspavientos y demás. Incluso ella misma estaba tan hipnotizada que no sabía si estaba respirando o se había vuelto gelatina ante ese baile. Y eso que no estaba en primera fila. Tuvo que replegar sus sentidos para cerciorarse de que, de verdad, entraba aire en sus pulmones y no iba a desmayarse delante de todos.

La canción siguió y los chicos mantuvieron la posición que tenían. En el centro, Sasuke, a su izquierda Kiba y, al lado de éste, Naruto. Al otro lado, Suigetsu y Menma completaban la fila creada, avanzando hacia delante para tentar un poco y dejarlas tocar; ellos también acariciando para después retroceder.

Hubo un momento, cuando se volvieron y menearon sus traseros, en que sacaron algunas risas de sus espectadoras, incluida la de Hi. De hecho, ésta pensó que habría sido mejor que hubieran salido sin los pantalones cuando vio que todos ellos los arrancaban de un tirón y quedaban expuestas sus nalgas. Sin ropa. Desnudos. Como Dios los trajo al mundo...

Bueno, técnicamente no, pues habían tenido unos años para formarlos. Y menuda creación habían conseguido...

Ahora no tenían más que la gorra como accesorio, con la que empezaron a jugar, a cambiársela de un lado al otro del escenario, con una precisión tal que no dejaban ver nada que ellos no quisieran de sus «delanteras», aunque de vez en cuando se volvían lo suficiente como para insinuarse pero sin dejar ver esa parte que todas esperaban.

Hi se mordía el labio inferior removiéndose en su asiento en un intento por captar algo más, aunque fuera desde lejos. Naruto y Menma, los dos extremos, fueron los primeros en darse la vuelta conservando la gorra delante de su «herramienta» para avanzar ante las mujeres y empezar un baile que, por los gritos de ellas, sabía que llegaban casi al límite. Los siguieron Suigetsu e Kiba, haciendo lo mismo, jugando, esa vez delante de ellas, con los sombreros, pero sin llegar a enseñar nada.

Siempre se tapaban con las manos o jugaban a que cada uno tapaba con el sombrero al otro. Un par de veces los hermanos, traviesos como nadie, hacían de las suyas sufriendo por ello los otros, para satisfacción de las señoritas que los observaban, pero en ningún momento se mostraba su «paquete» completo.

Casi a punto de finalizar la canción, los cuatro se abrieron lo suficiente para que Sasuke ocupara la zona central caminando con un magnetismo, un aura tan penetrante, que todas se quedaron en silencio.

Esos ojos las marcaban, incluso a Hi, que se sujetó al asiento con dedos y uñas como si temiera algo. Fue en el último minuto cuando su gorra se alzó al cielo desprotegido del todo pero, al mismo tiempo, las luces se apagaron y sólo un atisbo de lo que podía ser fue el regalo que recibieron.

Le hubiera gustado estar más cerca, poder ver esos cuerpos y deleitarse la vista con ellos olvidándose de todo lo demás. Había sido tan sensual que ahora temía moverse lo más mínimo por temor a explotar tal y como estaba en ese momento. Necesitaba un descanso, irse a un lugar íntimo y tranquilo para ocuparse de su cuerpo. Y con urgencia...

Pero no podía. Justo cuando las telas del escenario se cerraron, las mujeres fueron abandonando la zona y sentándose a sus mesas o avanzando hacia la barra, seguramente para pedir algo fresco y apagar la sed y el calor de su interior, igual de encendidas que ella.

Se obligó a bajar del taburete y a avanzar con él para colocarse detrás del mostrador y empezar a servir las bebidas que le solicitaban, al tiempo que cobraba cada una. No era un trabajo difícil y parecía que eso iba enfriándola un poco. Parecía.

El simple gesto de una caricia sobre su nuca hizo que las pinzas del hielo y el cubito que tenía cogido con ellas, así como el vaso en la otra mano, se precipitaran al suelo mientras toda ella se estremecía apoyada en el cuerpo de otra persona. Fue consciente de su énfasis al soltar el aire en ese instante pero no le importó ser el centro de atención. No podía pensar en ello tal y como estaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kiba.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás frotándose sobre el pecho de él y lo miró, provocando que de sus labios saliera un silbido antes de regalarle una sonrisa. Kiba se inclinó para que sólo ella lo oyera.

—Me parece que necesitas un tiempo para ti, gatita —le dijo de forma muy sensual, rozándole con el aliento su oído e induciéndole más temblores.

Hi apretó las piernas para evitar sentir más dolor en esa zona y soltó el aire despacio, concentrándose en esa parte para aliviar, de alguna manera, el estado en que estaba. Lo tenía justo detrás, apretándose contra ella, sintiendo lo que tenía entre sus piernas presionando entre las suyas y haciéndole difícil que su mente no empezara a crear la imagen de lo que había ahí. Y con las veces que le había hecho eso días atrás, ya no le quedaba mucho para completar su recreación mental. Ahora sólo le faltaba poder palpar al real.

Quiso replicarle algo, pero como no podía articular palabra alguna, decidió ir a ocuparse de los pedidos; se alejó cuando vio que estaban solos. Giró la cabeza hacia el interior de la sala para ver que todas se habían reunido con los demás, afanados en complacer cada una de las peticiones de las que tenían a su cargo esa noche.

—Había pensado en echarte una mano con las bebidas porque ahora suelen pedir bastantes pero... —acarició los brazos de Hi haciendo que ésta cerrara los ojos y apoyara las palmas en la barra para sujetarse—, me parece que antes debería echarte una mano a ti.

—Sí... —se escapó de los labios de ella, no lo suficientemente bajito como para que Kiba no lo oyera—. Quiero decir, no, no hace falta —se retractó, tratando de separarse de él ahora que le quedaba un resquicio de cordura en esa masa de lava ardiente que era su cuerpo.

—Yo creo que sí, gatita. Lo estás deseando... —Kiba siguió tocándola de manera lasciva por toda su piel mientras ella se arqueaba al sentir un cosquilleo casi enfermizo. Llevaba razón, por todos los demonios, estaba a punto con una simple caricia y le era muy complicado aguantar esa tortura—. Ven conmigo.

Dos palabras. Dos míseras y simples palabras hicieron que su corazón quisiera salirse por la boca y, aunque fuera a rastras, seguir a ese infierno con patas que había conseguido ponerle las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya las tenía. ¿Y la barra? Las miradas encontradas de ambos dieron a entender lo que podían hacer con la barra, las bebidas y lo que hubiera por allí. Ella ya no aguantaba más y, como si de un paréntesis se tratara, iba a tomarlo... especialmente si equivalía a estar con uno de los cinco.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al ver cómo extendía la mano hacia ella. Su cabeza ahora mismo era un hervidero, la razón se había largado, igual que su corazón, y, condenados fueran, no la ayudaban con eso. Necesitaba ocuparse de su «problema» en ese momento y ese hombre se ofrecía a ayudarla, uno con el que había fantaseado en la intimidad del piso donde convivía, no sólo con él, sino con cuatro sementales más, cada uno diferente entre sí, pero con un punto en común: la ponían a mil y la derretían hasta convertirla en líquido hirviendo, para transformarse después en un gas que se metía por debajo de la ropa y así poder sentir sus cuerpos.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que el suave tirón de Kiba hizo que volviera a la tierra y lo siguiera dentro, a la zona privada donde solían tener un almacén con varios productos. Pero en lugar de ir allí, giró al otro lado hacia la puerta del apartamento. ¿Iban a ir arriba?

—Kiba, quizá... —El resto de la protesta que su cerebro había conseguido chivarle como una válvula de escape ante lo que iba a hacer se esfumó también al notar los labios de él, su cuerpo pegado al suyo y al sentirse arrinconada contra la pared. ¡Dios! Podía notar los músculos en tensión, una parte de él endureciéndose por momentos mientras su cuerpo irradiaba más calor del que estaba permitido, ni siquiera apagado por la humedad que se filtraba de ella y que ahora era mucho más evidente.

También él andaba encendido, suponía que por ese baile y el tener a tantas mujeres fijándose en su cuerpo; era imposible que alguien pudiera resistirse a aquello.

Hi notó la mano ahuecándose en la nuca y tragó su gruñido cuando el beso se profundizó, cuando mordió el labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza para que reaccionara y, en el momento en que abría la boca, entrar en ella sin permiso alguno, doblegando su voluntad y perdiendo todo sentido, culpa o mente. Ahora sólo había dos cuerpos con un deseo a flor de piel que únicamente ellos podían saciar.

Atrevida como se sentía en ese momento, su mano se movió agarrándolo de una nalga y empujándolo más a ella, dejando que su vientre notara esa parte de él que quería escapar de los pantalones como fuera.

Advirtió la risa de él en su boca y también sonrió por ello. No era tan ingenua como podían pensar, además llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo y más después de ver semejante zona trasera, aunque fuera en la distancia.

Kiba se separó de sus labios e inclinó la cabeza para lamerla a lo largo del cuello rumbo al lóbulo de la oreja.

—Subamos... O soy capaz de empezar y terminar aquí mismo, donde cualquiera nos puede escuchar o interrumpir.

Justo antes de separarse de Hi, posó su miembro en la entrepierna de ella y empujó haciéndola temblar por las sensaciones que experimentaba.

¡Era enorme! Y no sólo eso... Su boca se abrió en una grandiosa O, como sus ojos, siendo recompensada por una gloriosa risa. Kiba introdujo la clave para llegar a un lugar que, ahora, le iba a costar identificar como «exclusivo para dormir»...

La escalera para acceder al piso constaba de siete escalones. Pero a partir del tercero, Hi dejó de sentir en sus pies el suelo: Kiba la levantó en brazos a pesar de las protestas.

—No aguanto más. Perdóname pero quiero tenerte ya. Y esta escalera nos retrasa demasiado.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Hi ante ese arrebato de pasión que jamás se hubiera imaginado de él. De Suigetsu, o incluso de los gemelos, todavía. Pero Kiba parecía el más tranquilo del grupo y en esos momentos bien podía explotar. Todavía buscaba algo que decir cuando llegaron al piso y, de ahí, torcieron hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de él. La conocía, una de sus tareas era limpiar el apartamento y por ello había entrado varias veces, igual que a los otros cuartos. Sin embargo, en cuanto la puerta se abrió y él la bajó al lado de la cama, se sintió abrumada. Ese hombre estaba alterado, excitado como un salvaje y... ¿por ella? ¿O por el espectáculo que habían dado?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kiba cuando cerró la puerta y vio su expresión—. ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? Estaba más que bien, tenía delante a un hombre increíble y ahora, por fin, su cerebro, mente y corazón estaban preparados para que la pusieran en un aprieto, haciéndole preguntarse el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

—Gatita, ¿no estarás pensando que estoy así por el striptease? Algo debió de notar el chico en su cara porque se puso a reír a carcajada limpia. ¡Quería que la tierra la tragara! Hi notó su cara enrojecida como un tomate, seguro que la confundían con uno y querrían usarla en una ensalada.

Quiso salir de allí pero Kiba la detuvo sujetándola por los hombros.

La obligó a mirarlo, esta vez serio, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, quizá más oscuros en su tonalidad.

—Escúchame bien: estamos acostumbrados a hacer ese tipo de sesiones varias veces a la semana y en ninguna hemos necesitado después acostarnos con nadie. O bien nos ocupamos nosotros o... —Vale, eso era exceso de información. Vio cómo Kiba también se callaba, quizá dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. El caso es que el motivo por el que estoy así eres tú. Gatita, te deseo desde el primer momento en que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

¿Podía alguien derretirse más? ¡Sí! Ella. Acababa de dar un salto hacia el cielo y ahora volaba viendo las casitas chiquititas, diminutas, mientras en su mente se repetía esa frase: «Gatita, te deseo desde el primer momento en que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos». ¿Dónde estaban esa clase de hombres en su ciudad, a ver? ¿Escondidos para que no los encontrara? ¡Ja! Pues aquí había uno que era todo para ella, al menos por ahora.

Levantó su mano para acariciarlo, por si estaba en un sueño y pudiera despertar en cualquier momento, descendiendo por su pecho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez conforme lo iba explorando más.

—Demasiado lento, gatita —le dijo arrancándose la camiseta para, segundos después, coger el filo de la suya y levantársela con tanta celeridad que no le dio tiempo a protestar.

Quedó expuesta con sólo su sujetador mientras él mostraba su pecho, totalmente depilado, con sus pezones algo más evidentes. Kiba le cogió las manos y las situó en cada uno de los pectorales, moviéndolas un poco antes de empujarla y coger su trasero para evitar que se escapara. Hi dio un respingo.

—Así, ahora puedo sentirte mucho mejor.

Realmente su cuerpo estaba hecho para adorarlo. Sus manos, incapaces de evitar el cosquilleo que sentían, sabían que era puro músculo.

Estaba duro, mucho, y, conforme iba descendiendo, se maravillaba aún más de esa tableta de chocolate. Esa figura pegada a ella era deliciosa...

Se acercó y besó los pezones provocando un jadeo por su parte que la detuvo un instante antes de juguetear con su lengua dentro de la boca.

Sus manos, inquietas, empezaron su descenso hacia esa zona que era su perdición, y percibió que los pantalones le quedaban más anchos, que se caían.

Kiba le cogió el mentón y la besó, esta vez más dulcemente, más acorde con su carácter, empujándola, rozando con sus piernas la cama para caer sobre ella, siguiéndola pero sin dejar que todo el peso cayera y la aplastara.

Empezó a besarla por todo el rostro, bajando al lugar donde era gratificada por esos labios cada vez más. De su rostro al cuello, de ahí a sus hombros, de ellos al contorno de los pechos, que quedaban descubiertos por el sujetador que llevaba. Se mordió el labio pensando que podía haber llevado otro tipo de ropa. Pero no, cuando ellos le ofrecieron comprar algo, se fue a lo más cómodo para hacer su trabajo y obvió la lencería sexy o un conjunto tan hermoso como los que llevaban algunas mujeres. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, en ese momento cualquier conjunto iba a estorbar, así que era mejor que fuera práctico para quitarlo, y ése lo era, con apertura frontal, sólo había que desengancharlo y...

El aire fresco recorrió sus pechos erizándole los pezones por el camino. Al menos podía decir que Kiba era un hombre muy experimentado en el arte de desnudar; ni siquiera le había preguntado si se abría por delante o por detrás. ¡Bien por él!

Dejó de pensar y de descentrarse de la misión que tenía en ese momento: deleitarse con los halagos físicos que le estaba prodigando su semental, algo que atesoraría toda la vida. Una cosa así no surgía muchas veces y pensaba grabárselo a fuego para que, cuando fuera una anciana un poco salida, pudiera contar esas anécdotas recordando las sensaciones que había experimentado.

Kiba deslizó la cinturilla del pantalón para besarla, haciendo que los gemidos salieran de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Estaba en su vientre y era casi imposible parar esa imperiosa necesidad que pulsaba en su cuerpo como si nunca antes hubiera tenido sexo. ¿Qué era lo que esos hombres podían provocar?

Kiba la elevó lo suficiente para deslizar los pantalones, y con ello la ropa interior, por sus muslos y piernas, dejándola privada de intimidad, expuesta totalmente para su visión, una que le hacía perder el sentido, que bien podía llevarla al paraíso, tal era la intensidad con que la miraba.

—Una gatita adictiva... —susurró él antes de hacerle abrir las piernas. De rodillas a su lado, avanzó la cara y se relamió los labios—, y mojada. Muy mojada.

Su vientre se contrajo ante esas palabras y no pudo evitar que se filtrara de ella más humedad, mucha más en el momento en que los dedos de Kiba la rozaron a todo lo largo de su feminidad. Intentó cerrar las piernas pero él ya estaba preparado para ello y se lo impidió.

Hi arqueó la espalda ante el movimiento seductor que Kiba producía entre sus labios mayores, excitándola a niveles insospechados mientras se dejaba llevar, su contoneo acercándola más a ese éxtasis que ansiaba como nunca. Se quedó sin aliento al notar como Kiba le abría los labios para rozar su botón varias veces. Ni siquiera la había tocado más íntimamente y, sin embargo, ya quería explotar.

—Vamos, gatita. Sabes que lo quieres —le dijo aumentando sus caricias, la frecuencia con que su dedo la rozaba y la llevaba más al límite—. Dámelo todo, déjame sentir tu calor en mi mano.

Como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo —y hubiera jurado que no era así— su cuerpo la preparó para el orgasmo y apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarse a la colcha de la cama cuando los primeros azotes del mismo la invadieron, dejándola hecha un cúmulo de complacencia mientras notaba cómo él esperaba que regresara de ese lugar especial al que la había llevado con tanta caballerosidad... Una sonrisa nació de sus labios, incapaz de poder hacer nada más.

—Gatita... —ronroneó en su oído. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto a colocar a su lado? ¿Y cuándo se había puesto encima de ella? Apretó su canal para sentir algo que la abría y pulsaba, cálido e imperturbable a pesar de sus intentos—. Vamos ahora juntos, ¿verdad?

La avisó justo antes de empezar a salir de su cuerpo para entrar más adentro, más profundamente y hacerla revivir lo que instantes antes había tenido, sólo que, esa vez, multiplicado por diez o por veinte.

Los labios de Kiba se apoderaron de los suyos, del cuello, mordisqueándolo y desarrollando en ella varias reacciones que no pensaba que pudiera tener. Ese grito, casi un chillido, cuando él la tocó en el clítoris al tiempo que embestía una y otra vez, la dejó perpleja, y eso que no era fácil hacerlo.

Hi levantó las piernas enroscándolas en la cintura de él, sus manos arañándole en las nalgas, o donde podía rozarle, pidiéndole más, suspirando porque se fundiera con ella, que el calor que creaban los arrasara a ambos y quedaran las cenizas de un buen polvo, uno que no iba a olvidar jamás.

—Hi... —susurró él por primera vez pronunciando ese mote que se le había ocurrido en mitad de la noche para no desvelar su nombre. Y aunque lo habían intentado, aún ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera Orochimaru o Jugo, lo habían conseguido. Si podía, iba a tratar de que nadie lo supiera—. No puedo más... —le indicó, aunque ella ya lo sabía. Su pene se había endurecido y aumentado de grosor, había percibido cómo su canal se expandía más al introducirse él. Y lo quería...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Kiba eyaculó. Los gruñidos de él, seguidos por su rostro de satisfacción, la fascinaron: un hombre dejándose llevar de ese modo por una muestra de verdadera felicidad como era ésa. Y eso hizo que Hi volviera a estar allí, a recordarlo, a ver los fuegos artificiales creciendo de nuevo en su interior, propagándose por toda esa masa gelatinosa que era ahora su cuerpo.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, él apartándose con cuidado para sacar un condón que Hi no había sentido que llevara y abrazarla con delicadeza.

—Gatita... —Mesó su cabello embriagándose del olor que ahora reinaba en la habitación—. Tan pequeña y con tanto fuego en tu interior... —murmuró deleitado por cómo se encontraba ella, laxa en su cama, los ojos cerrándosele en esos momentos.

Hacía tiempo que no había tenido una sesión de sexo así —cuernos, era la primera vez que tenía algo así—; era lógico que se sintiera desfallecer tras varios orgasmos.

—Descansa, yo me encargaré de la barra.

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de que sus labios le rozaran la frente y la cama se moviera para dejarla desprotegida. Gimió al contacto de la manta y se arrebujó en ella. Atesoraría el momento. Ya podía su cerebro empezar a almacenar todo lo ocurrido porque, si se le escapaba algún detalle, lo molía a palos. No sabía cómo, pero ya se le ocurriría.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Hi abrió los ojos para descubrirse en una habitación que no era la suya.

Ese armario color caoba y la cama de uno cincuenta... En realidad, todas las habitaciones tenían una así, pero ese mueble en concreto sólo pertenecía a uno: Kiba.

Miró a su alrededor buscándolo sin mucho resultado. Entonces se permitió echarse sobre la cama y estirarse feliz porque todo le doliera. Sí, estaba contenta por eso, cualquiera lo estaría después de lo que había pasado.

Rememoró cada una de las caricias y besos, toques y embistes que le había regalado ese hombre. Giró la cabeza para consultar la hora. Las once. Uauu, nunca había dormido tanto ni tan bien. Pero tenía que limpiar y, si se retrasaba más, iba a pillarle el toro. Aparte de que debía saber dónde estaban todos.

Se enrolló la manta en el cuerpo y recogió toda su ropa, colocada en la silla con cuidado y dedicación. Se puso primero las braguitas y la camiseta dejando a un lado el sujetador. Se enfundó los pantalones pensando en llegar a su cuarto —en realidad el de Sasuke, que se lo había cedido a regañadientes y dormía abajo— y darse una ducha. Aún no entendía cómo el de Suigetsu y el de Sasuke eran los únicos cuartos que tenían baño, y más que lo tuvieran ellos y no otros. En cierto modo, el tiempo transcurrido viviendo juntos le había hecho descubrir varias cosas.

Suigetsu era el mayor de los cinco, seguido de cerca, con unos meses de diferencia, por Sasuke. Kiba era el tercero y los más jóvenes Menma y Naruto, sobre todo este último, nacido dos horas después de su gemelo. Todos tenían carreras relacionadas con la administración de empresas pero habían trabajado de modelos en varias ocasiones, de ahí que se conocieran y, después de hacerse amigos, crearan ese negocio con un notable éxito.

El ser el primero —y según Hi pensaba único— local de esas características en el país hacía que los fines de semana se llenara hasta los topes con mujeres de otras ciudades que iban expresamente para disfrutar de ese lugar y tener unas horas a un macho capaz de excitarlas sólo con su mirada.

Ninguno había tenido problemas para irse a vivir juntos y establecer unas normas para ello. Lo que Hi no entendía era cómo podían estar alejados de las mujeres (en el ámbito sexual, se entiende). Ni una sola vez habían salido con alguna, y menos aún se habían perdido durante unas horas y vuelto con esa cara de haber tenido sexo. ¿Cómo era posible?

Seguro que tenían sus «aprietos», pero no los había pillado «ocupados» o en la calle con alguien. Eso sí, el tema era demasiado personal para preguntarlo, incluso para ella.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, prefería que fuese así, de esa forma eran todos para ella... Sonrió ante ese pensamiento egoísta imaginando todo un harén de hombres... Le faltaban dos más y tenía uno para cada día de la semana, o quizá los domingos dos por ser fiesta.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con la manta en las manos en el instante en que Suigetsu pasaba por el pasillo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, Hi sin decir nada, enrojeciendo por momentos. No había pensado en lo que pasaría cuando los demás supieran que Kiba había estado con ella...

—Hola, princesa. ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó él rompiendo el hielo que se había impuesto.

—Sí... gracias. ¿Cómo ha ido la noche?

Quiso saberlo tras acordarse de que se había escaqueado del trabajo.

Bien pensado, en esas condiciones, no iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

—Tranquila. Las mujeres estaban muy interesadas en nosotros y más cuando a Naruto se le ocurrió salir cubierto con una minúscula toalla. Fue todo un espectáculo, igual que lo del escenario. Hicimos muy buena caja.

La próxima vez repetiremos, es cuando más vienen; si va bien, es posible que pensemos hacer algo grande todas las semanas.

¿Todas las semanas tener el placer de ver los cuerpos de cinco... cinco demonios sexis? ¿Y después compartir el piso con ellos? A eso se lo llamaba tortura y lo demás era el paraíso.

—Genial —masculló, quizás un poco malhumorada. Si en esa primera vez había acabado con ese deseo irrefrenable, satisfecho por Kiba, no sabía cómo se mantendría cuerda la siguiente que los viera actuando.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Los ojos de Hi enfocaron a Suigetsu y se encontró pegada a él, sus frentes unidas y compartiendo el aliento. ¿¡Cuándo se había acercado!?

Sentía un foco de calor extendiéndose por el costado izquierdo y, si no tenía fiebre, ahora iba a estar a cuarenta. O más.

—S...s...s... —Nunca le había costado tanto decir un monosílabo. A este paso, si la ponían en más aprietos, iban a pensar que le faltaba un tornillo.

Suigetsu sonrió y Hi se perdió por unos segundos en esa risita antes de reaccionar y apartarse enrojecida. Tampoco era cuestión de dejar que todos le tomaran el pelo, y esas libertades que se tomaban empezaban a ponerle demasiado difícil la convivencia, más teniendo en cuenta que al final había sucumbido con uno.

—Perdona... —contestó, quizá con un tono demasiado alto y atisbando su cabreo. Pasó por su lado empujándolo sin disculparse por ello y fue hasta la habitación que ocupaba.

Sasuke se cruzó con ella pero tuvo a bien apartarse ante el aura que emanaba. La miró alejarse, coger la manija de la puerta, abrirla y cerrar de golpe. Dirigió la mirada al otro extremo del pasillo.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

«A ver, céntrate... ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿De dónde ha salido ese genio?» Apoyada de espaldas en la puerta, trataba de hacer entrar y salir el aire antes de que los pulmones se bloquearan algo más.

Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera reaccionado de ese modo. Y no porque él se hubiera portado mal con ella, sino porque era ella la que se sentía una traidora por haberse acostado con uno de ellos cuando los ojos, y lo que no eran los ojos, se le iban para los demás chicos. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? ¿Y si su comportamiento lo único que generaba era que, entre ellos, hubiera problemas? ¿Y si se separaban?

Se echó las manos a la cabeza y chilló apartándose de la puerta para ir al baño. Debía dejar de tener pensamientos tan negativos. O quizá debía salir de allí ahora que podía. Tenía que pensarlo bien.

Miró su reflejo en el cristal y se quedó hechizada. Sus mejillas tenían una coloración que nunca antes había visto, su pelo estaba alborotado y toda su piel parecía brillar. Con razón se la habían quedado mirando los demás. ¿Querría decir eso que sabían que había estado esa noche...? No podía terminar la frase. Si era así, Kiba tendría problemas cuando se despertara y lo vieran los demás. ¿Les diría algo él?

Se fue desnudando, intentando no pensar demasiado, y se metió en la bañera. Un baño siempre la aliviaba y esperaba por su bien que fuera así.

Veinte minutos después asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Había querido tardar lo suficiente para que los chicos se organizaran y así no tener tantos ojos puestos en ella, pero no sabía si era suficiente o no. El problema eran las protestas de su estómago, que no la dejaban en paz; al final claudicó en favor de éste para salir y comer algo, lo que fuera, a poder ser, libre de esos tormentos que tenía como compañeros de piso.

Miró a ambos lados y suspiró aliviada al no verlos ni escuchar sus voces. Quizá se habían ido a seguir durmiendo, o habían salido; hoy era día de compras para reabastecerse. O a lo mejor...

—Hola, diosa, ya pensábamos que no íbamos a verte... —susurró meloso Naruto acariciándole con tanta suavidad el brazo que se le erizó todo el vello antes de que se cerniera sobre ella, en un abrazo del que le iba a resultar difícil escapar.

—Ho... Hola —tartamudeó—. ¿Y los demás?

—¿No somos suficientes para ti, gatita? —contestó Menma. Se encontraba delante de ella con una medio sonrisa que la hacía sentirse húmeda y asustada al mismo tiempo por lo que ese hombre pudiera hacerle—. El resto está medio desayunando. Llegabas tarde y veníamos a buscarte.

—Exacto. —El aliento de Naruto saliendo de su boca hacia el cuello de ella hizo que cerrara los ojos y se le escapara un gemido no demasiado silencioso. Ambos se miraron y ensancharon sus labios, pícaros por lo que se les acababa de ocurrir a ambos.

—Suigetsu va a dejar ya de hacer el desayuno, será mejor que os deis prisa —intervino Sasuke desviando la atención de todos. Estaban a punto de actuar y esa interrupción no la esperaban. Sin embargo, para Hi fue el momento perfecto para escabullirse de los brazos de Naruto y salir corriendo, o al menos intentar hacerlo rápido, antes de que volvieran aponerla en aprietos. Esos hombres iban a acabar con ella y ya tenía suficiente con su razonamiento moral de que si estaba con uno, no podía estar con otro... O tal vez sí. Pero...—. ¿Estás bien?

Hi se centró en Sasuke, que la había cogido por los hombros y la miraba preocupado. Arrugó el ceño sin saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo, más aún a cómo había acabado en sus brazos. Había ido en línea recta hacia la cocina por el pasillo mientras sus pensamientos burbujeaban dentro de su cabeza sin darle la tregua que buscaba en la ducha. Y ahora estaba con él. En su estado.

Notó el momento en que todo su cuerpo hirvió cuando fue retirando las manos en una caricia a lo largo de sus brazos y se mordió el labio con fuerza para impedir que saliera nada de ella. Eran capaces de excitar a cualquiera con un simple roce y ella ese día estaba demasiado predispuesta como para estar cerca. Se retiró, quizá demasiado rápido por la reacción de Sasuke, y apartó el rostro para que no viera lo lujuriosa y fogosa que debía parecer en ese momento.

—Perdón —se disculpó siguiendo su camino.

Él no se movió, sólo giró un poco la cabeza para seguirla por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Hi! —exclamó Suigetsu al verla llegar—. Ya pensaba que hoy no querías desayunar, como es tu día libre...

La cara se le iluminó. ¡No se acordaba! Ésa iba a ser su salvación: saldría sola y se despejaría. Podría aclarar un poco sus pensamientos y, ante todo, estar lejos de todos ellos y calmarse. Parecía una adolescente hormonada, pero si estaba unas horas sola sin ninguna distracción para sus ojos...

—Perdón, pensé que tendría más tiempo —dijo ella—. No me acordaba de mi día libre, así que mejor me voy fuera a desayunar —comentó dando un paso hacia atrás para dar la vuelta, volver a su habitación, coger el bolso y salir corriendo de allí. No volvería hasta que no estuviera cuerda, y eso dudaba que pudiera pasar en horas, ya que llevaba años intentándolo.

—¿Adónde vas? —la paró Menma.

—Ya te hice el desayuno.

Suigetsu le mostró un plato con una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada, como a ella le gustaba, y su estómago hizo acto de presencia de forma tan sonora que todos los que allí estaban se quedaron mudos escuchando la protesta enérgica de un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Las risas prorrumpidas llenaron el vacío que los ruidos dejaron y Hi no pudo sino agachar la cabeza maldiciendo y conjurando a todas las bestias posibles para que acabaran con su estómago en ese momento. Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y cogió el plato sin mirarlo para devorar esa comida que apaciguaría su hambre y al menos evitaría otra escena bochornosa más.

—No sé si debería hacerte otra... —pinchó Suigetsu.

—No hace falta, gracias —murmuró ella, seria.

Él le levantó el mentón pero Hi miró hacia otro lado.

—Preciosa, no es nada malo lo que ha pasado —le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un pico.

Eso hizo que sus ojos se movieran hacia él y no se perdieran su rostro. No supo qué decir en ese momento pero la sinceridad que destilaba Suigetsu fue suficiente para calmarla y siguió con su desayuno en silencio.

—¿Dónde está Kiba? —preguntó Naruto.

Fue suficiente para que Hi se detuviera unos segundos antes de empezar a comer más rápido para desaparecer de allí.

—Desayunó hace una media hora. Dijo que estaba cansado y se volvía a la cama. Hay que despertarlo a las doce para que ayude a limpiar el club. Los demás ya nos vamos a poner con él. —Se volvió y cogió un trozo de papel que estaba en la encimera. Tenía anotadas varias cosas por las dos caras con un mismo tipo de letra—. Aquí tenéis, esta semana os toca a vosotros la compra. Y no vengáis si no está todo, lo necesitamos.

—Vaaaaaaale... —replicaron los dos al mismo tiempo, como si fueran críos obligados a hacer algo que no querían.

Menma se acercó a Hi, quien ya terminaba su desayuno, y se puso a su lado.

—¿Estás lista, diosa?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Te vienes con nosotros.

—¡¿Cómo!?

Vale, lo reconocía, la palabra había salido como un chillido estridente pero ella había hecho planes. Se iba a volatilizar, literalmente, para tener unas horas de completa paz sin tener que ver a varios hombres que le hacían estar siempre como gelatina. Si podía ser, se iría a un sitio donde hiciera mucho frío para congelarse y no tener esos sofocos cada vez que la miraban, la tocaban. No estaba en sus planes irse con dos gemelos imposibles que no tenían las manos quietas, ni la boca, ni...

—Buena idea. Hi no conoce el pueblo y podría llegar a perderse —terció Suigetsu—. Así, además, puede vigilar que compréis todo lo que hay en esa lista. ¿Te parece bien, preciosa?

Sus labios se habían pegado. Su mente no reaccionaba. ¡Quería su día para relajarse! Abrió la boca para decirlo, para poner alguna excusa que hiciera que la dejaran irse sola. Pero no salió. Estaba en blanco y, aunque llevaba razón en que no conocía el pueblo, no sería tan difícil ubicarse bien. No era tan tonta... salvo cuando estaba con ellos. Eran los que le quitaban la inteligencia... ¡y la quería de vuelta en ese momento para poder replicar como debía! Noooo, ella tenía que estar pensando en esos hombres y el espectáculo que habían dado, sin ropa, en estar acompañada por dos gemelos que seguro harían de las suyas y podrían llegar a hacer realidad una de las fantasías de las féminas...

Sin darse cuenta asintió sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces decidido. Te vienes, ¿estás ya?

—¿Qué? ¡Un momento!

—¿Qué pasa? Has dicho que sí, has asentido —se metió Naruto.

Cerró los ojos gritándose por dentro. No quería que se sintieran mal, al fin y al cabo estaban cuidando de ella. Pero...

—¿Prefieres pasar el día sola? Si es así, no te preocupes por éstos, te daré unas indicaciones para que, en caso de que te pierdas, nos encuentres—dijo Suigetsu sintiendo la incomodidad de Hi.

Estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando otra voz desvió la atención del grupo.

—¿Adónde vais? —preguntó Kiba estirándose cuan alto era. Iba sin camiseta y sólo unos pantalones negros dejaban oculto aquello que ella ya había visto. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente, revolviéndole el pelo antes de posar su brazo en el hombro y atraerla hacia su cuerpo—. Buenos días, gatita.

Hi miró horrorizada a los demás esperando que hicieran preguntas, que cambiaran su comportamiento, ¡algo! Pero no hubo nada. Naruto le cogió una mano y Menma la otra y tiraron de ella para arrancarla de los brazos de Kiba, que no se resistió.

—Ahora es nuestra, nos vamos con ella de compras —le informó Naruto.

—¿Vais de compras? Necesito un par de calzoncillos, los que ayer llevaba han desaparecido y no los encuentro.

Hi notó que Suigetsu recogía el bolígrafo que había en la encimera y escribía esa nueva compra que debían hacer. Extendió la lista a los gemelos y Menma la atrapó rápidamente, tirando ambos de ella.

—¡Nos vamos! Volveremos por la noche.

—Si volvemos —añadió Naruto.

—¡Pero...! —Sus intentos fueron fútiles, ya no había vuelta de hoja si se trataba de dialogar con ellos.

—Gatita, ¿hemos acabado ya?

El tono lastimero de Menma hizo que Hi mirara hacia atrás para ver cómo empujaban cada uno un carro de la compra repleto hasta arriba de todo lo que habían encargado. No se había dado cuenta de que el papel que contenía la lista estaba, en realidad, doblado, y no era, ni mucho menos, media hoja, sino un folio entero escrito en letra pequeña con varias columnas. Era increíble el dinero que se acababan de gastar en todo.

Menos mal que sólo era una vez a la semana.

—Todavía nos quedan cosas pero ahí no hay, lo habéis dicho antes.

Los dos bufaron derrumbándose sobre los carros mientras seguían avanzando hasta donde habían aparcado el coche, un todoterreno de nueve plazas, cuatro de ellas eliminadas para poder albergar lo que acababan de adquirir.

Después de tirar de ella para sacarla de la casa, de que tuviera que pararles los pies a los gemelos para al menos coger una chaqueta y el bolso, se había visto sin voz ni voto montada en el coche y había salido del pueblo hacia otro algo más grande donde se encontraba el centro comercial. Ahora faltaban sólo unas cuantas cosas que, según le habían informado, estaban en otro centro comercial; allí se dirigían si todos ayudaban a meter las decenas de bolsas en el coche antes de que se les hiciera de noche.

—Venga, que es casi la hora de comer —intentó animarlos.

—¿Y si vamos a comer antes de ir a comprar lo que queda? —sugirió Naruto—. Así descansamos.

—No creo que...

—¡Eso! —la interrumpió Menma—, ¿quién vota ir a comer y seguir después? —Las dos manos de Menma y Naruto se levantaron en el aire dejando a Hi sin saber qué hacer o decir—. Decidido, vamos a comer. Hay un restaurante que está muy bien por aquí, ¿verdad, hermano? Es muy íntimo y no suele haber demasiada gente —dijo eso último guiñándole un ojo a Naruto.

A Hi le recorrió un temblor por todo el cuerpo. Algo tramaban. Lo sentía.

—¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! —asintió el susodicho, riendo—. Carguemos esto rápido.

Aceleró echando mano a su bolsillo para sacar la llave del coche y abrir el maletero para empezar a vaciar los carros.

Ella se quedó viéndolos cómo lo hacían todo, con una rapidez increíble, ilusionados por el plan. Parecía que los dos carros se habían fusionado en uno, su organización sobrenatural. Metían todo en bolsas e iban clasificando al mismo tiempo para no colocar nada que no debieran en el mismo lugar. En cuestión de diez minutos estuvo todo en el coche y no pudo sino felicitarles por ser capaces de meter ese rompecabezas en el vehículo sin necesidad de una mujer.

Se subió y fue percatándose de lo que se veía del pueblo. Sí que parecía más grande que aquel en el que ellos estaban. Y aunque no estaban en su localidad, cada vez que alguna mujer los veía, agitaba la mano en el aire para llamar su atención y les sonreía como si los conociera.

—Debe de ser del club. Muchas de las mujeres de aquí se suelen acercar, pero recordarlas a todas es imposible —informó Naruto.

—Por eso, para no herir su orgullo, las saludamos con una sonrisa y hacemos como que nos acordamos —agregó Menma sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—Eso es poco ético para las mujeres... —masculló Hi. ¿Ellos se habrían olvidado de ella si sólo hubiera estado una noche en el club? ¿Se comportarían de igual modo si los viera por la calle y los saludara?

—Diosa, es mejor dar ilusión a una mujer que entristecerla como acabamos de hacer contigo.

—¿Qué? —Menma la miró unos segundos antes de volver la vista al frente y de nuevo a ella varias veces—. ¿Qué hemos dicho para que estés así, mi diosa?

—Nada.

Sendos silbidos llenaron el coche.

—Cuando una mujer dice nada... —dijo uno.

—... es que se ha metido la pata hasta el fondo —terminó el otro. Ahora fue el turno de Hi para bufar y cruzarse de brazos en el coche.

¿Por qué no había podido tener un día libre lejos de esos hombres y aclarar así su cabecita? Sentía celos, remordimientos, dudas, tristeza, ansiedad, excitación y... ¡ya no sabía qué más!

El dedo de Naruto la rozó en la nuca e hizo que se encogiera de hombros alejándose de ese roce.

—No saques las uñas, gatita...

Tenía que reconocer que la ilusión de ser recordada era mejor que preguntar quién era cuando ellas se acercaban contentas por encontrarlos fuera del club. Llevaban razón en eso, pero haber visto cómo se les aproximaban había hecho que se pusiera de mal humor. Y no tenía sentido... Estaba empezando a volverse loca; eso del harén de hombres no estaba mal para la fantasía, pero, en la realidad, era casi imposible que se cumpliera. Los hombres eran muy posesivos con sus parejas, no iban a compartirlas, así como así (a pesar de que ella no creía tener ningún problema en llegar a amar a esos cinco...).

—Verás como el restaurante te encanta —cambió de tema Menma—. Es muy acogedor e íntimo, no va mucha gente y hoy seguro que estará vacío.

—Eso quiere decir que será para nosotros... —susurró Naruto, sentado como iba en el asiento trasero.

Hi tragó con dificultad. Si eso quería decir que iban a estar solos los tres... ¿Qué habrían pensado en hacerle?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Tras un trayecto de diez minutos que casi dejó a Hi al borde de la demencia por las caricias que esos dos hermanos le prodigaban cada pocos segundos, se bajó del coche, o mejor dicho, casi saltó del mismo para poder alejarse de ellos lo suficiente para mantenerse corpórea y no como un volcán a punto de estallar. Las piernas le temblaban y sólo rezaba por poder llegar a una silla del restaurante y almorzar tranquila, si es que podía hacerlo sin que se le acercaran. ¿Podría pedir que los gemelos comieran en una mesa y ella en otra? Sería un poco raro, pero...

—Diosa... —La voz melosa de Menma hizo que se le agitara todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía excitarle tanto un sonido haciéndola incapaz de dar un paso adelante o siquiera moverse?

Lo vio acercarse y lloró internamente porque quería alejarse pero no podía... Esos hombres iban a incendiarla... Recordó entonces la frase del club y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella. ¿La elegirían porque le habría ocurrido a alguna fémina lo que a ella le pasaba? ¿Eran unos pirómanos de mujeres? ¿O, cuando ya no había remedio, se convertían en bomberos con sus mangueras...? Oh, Dios. Pensar en mangueras hizo que sus rodillas claudicaran, pero antes de que pudiera verse en el suelo, dos pares de brazos la sostuvieron, sus rostros asustados por la reacción de ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Naruto, alarmado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se interesó Menma.

—Estoy... bien... —logró articular Hi, aunque la voz había salido quebrada y... ¿era lujuria lo que había intuido en ella? Iba a darle algo como siguiera así, algo no demasiado bueno a ese paso. Apenas podía mirarlos a la cara porque, si lo hacía, estaba segura que no iba a aguantarlas ganas que ahora mismo la asaltaban.

—Será mejor que entremos, hermano. O esta gatita no podrá saciarse de lo que tiene ganas... —le dijo Menma guiñándole el ojo.

—Muy cierto.

Ambos la ayudaron a andar, traspasando la entrada del restaurante. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y lo hacía apenas unas horas después de haber estado en los brazos de Kiba. ¿Podía considerarse ligera de cascos o simplemente loca de atar por esos hombres con los que convivía las veinticuatro horas del día?

Una vez dentro, se fijó en que era un lugar muy acogedor. Estaba decorado con mobiliario de madera y ciertos cuadros cálidos que daban un aspecto encantador. Se estaba muy a gusto allí dentro.

Como le habían dicho, apenas había gente comiendo, pero no se quedaron en esa zona, sino que le hicieron bajar unos escalones hacia una parte más íntima, y vacía, donde la sentaron.

—Espera aquí, diosa. Ahora mismo volvemos. Tenemos... —Miró a su hermano.

—... que ocuparnos de un pequeño asunto —terminó Naruto con una sonrisa lobuna.

Los dos se marcharon escaleras arriba dejándola a ella sola, para su alivio. ¿Podría escaparse y decir que necesitaba aire fresco? Miró alrededor en busca de una salida donde no la interceptaran y, al no encontrarla, se acomodó más en la silla. No, definitivamente no era su día.

Cogió el bolso y sacó la lista que habían hecho esa mañana. Les quedaba poco pero estaba segura de que no iban a llegar a casa hasta la tarde-noche, y eso que ella hubiera preferido estar sola... Para no pensar de nuevo en lo mismo, miró a su alrededor. Allí abajo era algo diferente de arriba. Seguía conservando la decoración predominante en madera, si bien las paredes y los techos blancos, junto con las lámparas de cristal, le aportaban un brillo y una amplitud que en realidad no tenían. No había demasiadas mesas y unas puertas parecían conducir a los baños, como en cualquier otro restaurante.

Se levantó de la silla teniendo en mente ir a asearse un poco mientras ellos llegaban y se encaminó esperando que el agua fría le sirviera para descender la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Cinco minutos después, abrió la puerta del baño para encontrarse a sus acompañantes de pie junto a la mesa con un mantel blanco. Junto a ésta, otras mesas contenían varias fuentes de comida que hicieron que se extrañara de la distribución de la misma ya que, ¿cómo podían comer si en la que iban a ocupar no había nada? Salvo que aquello fuera para otros comensales.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, reacia, pero pudiendo más la curiosidad que el sentido común.

Dos miradas que no presagiaban nada bueno se prendaron de Hi, lo que hizo que el vello de la nuca se le erizara. ¿Era ella o acaso habían puesto la calefacción a la máxima potencia? Quizá debía ir a hablar con el dueño para comentarle que podía ahorrar más si invertía un poco de dinero en aislar el local y así no tener tantas pérdidas de calor. Pero sabía que no era eso. Lo veía en los cuerpos de ellos exudando virilidad y pasión, ardor y deseo por partes iguales. Sus pantalones se les habían ajustado demasiado en la zona de la entrepierna, dejando ver unos «paquetes» muy sospechosos que no dudaba que, si rozaba un solo dedo, los notaría duros.

Tragó y se relamió imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con lo que se ocultaba bajo la ropa y su mente chilló porque tenía dos conciencias luchando entre sí: una defendiendo que había estado con Kiba; la otra clamando por todo un harén de chicos, SUS chicos, y el hacer uso de su derecho de «catarlos». Y mientras, esperaba a ver cuál de las dos salía vencedora para poder tirarse a los brazos de esos sementales o echar a correr escaleras arriba y montarse en el primer autobús que saliera de allí y no volver a verlos, aunque eso no le gustaba demasiado, no podía engañarse.

Eran una tentación enorme, y saber que los tenía para ella en ese momento no hacía más que jugar con su cuerpo... ¿Podía volver al baño y darse una ducha antes de acercarse más?

—Estamos preparando la comida, diosa. Pero no tenemos plato... —comentó Menma sin apartar los ojos, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—¿Queréis que pida unos? —sugirió dando un primer paso hacia la escalera, paralizándose después al escuchar los gruñidos que habían salido de los pechos de ambos. ¿Y decían que los hombres no eran animales salvajes? No conocían a éstos...

—No. —Naruto se acercó a ella—. Sólo queremos uno. Y ya ha llegado.

Atrapó su mano entrelazándola con sus dedos y la besó en la comisura de los labios. Casto, sencillo, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Ay, ella quería que la besaran fuerte y duro, sentir la presión de esa «cosota» que había bajo los pantalones y que seguro se hacía daño al estar tan comprimida ahí dentro. A lo mejor eso les repercutía en un problema de salud, y ella no podía permitir que les ocurriera eso a sus chicos, ¿verdad? Entonces no pasaba nada si bajaba la cremallera y liberaba ese trozo de carne dura que, además, sentiría alivio y estaría «contentilla».

Rio por dentro ante el argumento que se acababa de inventar. Se llamó «salida» por pensar siquiera eso y finalmente no pudo cavilar mucho más cuando notó frescor en su vientre. Agachó la mirada y vio que sólo tenía el sujetador pero no había rastro del jersey que llevaba. Lo localizó en manos de Naruto, quien se afanaba por doblarlo y colocarlo en otro lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Puede venir gente.

—No te preocupes, le hemos dicho a nuestro amigo que cierre esta zona mientras estemos aquí. Y lo que hacemos es desembalar nuestro plato para poder comer. ¿No te parece bien?

¿Plato? ¿Desembalar? ¿Comer? A la mente de Hi le vino la escena de una mujer tumbada sobre la mesa mientras otros comían los alimentos que tenía por encima (acabando, o no, con sexo). Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de anticipación, ¿querían hacer eso con ella? ¿Allí? ¿En un lugar público? Iba a acabar explotando ante todas las imágenes que tenía en su mente.

No notó que Menma se acercaba a ella desabrochándole los pantalones y tirando de ellos hasta que el frescor se hizo presente y lo enfocó con su mirada, perdida en su propia fantasía. Menma le sonrió torciendo los labios hacia un lado antes de agacharse y, obviando lo que pulsaba entre las piernas, que sólo quería frotarse para que dejara de doler, le bajó la ropa y le quitó el calzado para terminar de dejarla con su piel como única prenda, ésa y la interior que, por ahora, ninguno había hecho amago de querer arrancársela, aunque a esas alturas ella se hubiera dejado gustosa.

Las manos sobre sus hombros, las de Menma acogiendo las suyas e invitándola a avanzar hacia la mesa hicieron que, como una muñeca, se dejara hacer. Ya había perdido su capacidad de protesta, intercambiada por un ardor insoportable que esos dos podían dejar satisfecho.

Naruto la levantó para sentarla sobre la mesa, Menma la empujó para que se estirara sobre la misma, y ella obedeció sin rechistar mientras observaba cómo se afanaban por colocar distintos tipos de alimentos encima de su cuerpo, tanto el visible como el que, hasta ese momento, quedaba oculto por el sujetador o las braguitas.

—Alguien... Alguien puede venir —consiguió farfullar mirando de reojo la escalera.

—Ya te hemos dicho que tienen orden de no dejar pasar a nadie.

—Y las cámaras están desconectadas. Estamos solos, diosa, y te tenemos para nosotros —añadió Naruto.

—¿Vais... vais a comer de mí? —Había visto escenas así pero, nunca, jamás, había pensado que podría ser el plato de una persona.

—Haremos mucho más que comer... —susurró Menma cerca de su oído haciendo que un temblor la recorriera, y no de frío exactamente.

Naruto le acarició la piel que quedaba libre de los alimentos y Hi gimió cerrando los ojos para que las sensaciones fueran aún mayores.

Esos hombres iban a acabar con ella en poco tiempo como siguieran así.

Pronto sintió los labios presionando, engullendo la comida y pellizcándola al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se mordiera los suyos por lo que estaba viviendo. Menos mal que aún tenía la ropa interior porque, de lo contrario, estaba segura de que tendrían un líquido dulce y adictivo con el que poder mojar lo que se comían.

Como si le leyeran la mente, ambos sonrieron acercándose entre sus piernas, rozándole la pieza de tela que la protegía, húmeda ya, más todavía al notarlos pendientes de ella. Los vio relamerse y su corazón se paró viendo cómo esos dos parecían desesperados por saborearla. ¿Cómo podía ella, que era poquita cosa, causar ese efecto? Bueno, tal vez fuera porque vivían juntos las veinticuatro horas y tenían sus necesidades, pero... «Idiota, es porque te desean, mira sus pupilas, están dilatadas por verte», se dijo, sintiéndose poderosa por un instante.

Intentó mover el brazo, pero Menma se lo impidió para evitar que la comida se cayera.

—Antes de hacer nada, debemos disfrutar de ti, diosa —le comentó agachándose para rozarle con la lengua en el cuello—. ¿Hay nata? —preguntó mirando hacia Naruto, quien ya sostenía un bote de ese dulce e hizo que Hi abriera la boca sin poder, o querer, cerrarla. ¿A que se le había desencajado y todo?

—Gatita... Si esa boca sigue abierta, creo que va a entrar algo ahí dentro a ocupar el espacio —le sugirió Naruto acariciándola con la boquilla de la nata montada.

Accionó el botón y dejó que en su boca cayera una buena cantidad de nata, pero, antes de que pudiera cerrarla y degustarla, Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella reclamándola como suya, mezclando las lenguas junto con el manjar que ahora había en el interior y succionando al tiempo que ambos tragaban. Le vació la boca para, acto seguido, recorrer la zona y grabarla a fuego.

Hi no sabía qué ocurría pero sus sentidos estaban obnubilados con semejante beso. ¡Eso era un señor beso! ¿Dónde se habían quedado ese tipo de muestras en su vida? ¿Por qué no había tenido más de ellos? Una respuesta le vino de inmediato: «Porque son ellos los que saben besar y llevarte a una muerte segura por combustión espontánea». Eso era lo que iban a conseguir si seguía con ellos, con los cinco, pues cada uno la ponía a mil a su manera. Si la noche anterior había sido Kiba y no había podido resistirse a su cuerpo, ahora les tocaba el turno a esos gemelos traviesos.

—Hummm... Parece que le gusta, Naruto... —murmuró Menma abriéndole más las piernas y bajando la cara para inhalar la esencia que ahora perfumaba no sólo su cuerpo, sino todo el ambiente.

Protestó dentro de la boca de él pero su alegato no surtió efecto, siguió a lo suyo, luchando con las lenguas por ver quién de los dos era vencedor, aunque siempre con ventaja en el caso de Naruto debido a que su hermano había situado la nariz encima de sus braguitas y le hacía difícil controlar que no se derramara más miel de la que ya había empapado su ropa interior.

Cuando la respiración ya casi era imposible, Naruto se separó de ella —a pesar de que Hi se quejó por ello y avanzó un poco hacia ese contacto que estaba perdiendo en ese momento—. Se concentró entonces en notar cómo el gemelo estaba pasando uno de sus dedos por encima del pedazo de tela que aún la protegía, empapándola más, abriendo un camino entre sus labios mayores para introducirlo en el interior, presionando en ese centro, en su clítoris, jugando con él, incluso pellizcándolo. Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que estarse quieta...

Los alimentos en su cuerpo temblaban ante la tenacidad de ella por reaccionar a semejante caricia. Iba a estallar si seguía así.

—Tsk, Tsk... Quieta —la detuvo Naruto—. Harás que nuestra obra de arte se caiga, y aún no la hemos disfrutado...

—Menma... —llamó Hi al otro en un intento de lograr que dejara de hacer la actividad que estaba llevando a cabo.

Éste levantó la cabeza apartando el dedo juguetón pero, antes de que pudiera respirar, la bajó y, con los dientes, atrapó las bragas en un mordisco para empujarlas abajo, dejando que un poco de frescor se colara entre sus piernas, de modo que no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y que algunas piezas de frutas tocaran el suelo.

—Menma... Despacio —censuró su hermano—. Si acabas con la diversión en tan poco tiempo no es gracioso.

Él sonrió relamiéndose los labios, impregnados del sabor de ella, lo que hizo que se saltara un par de respiraciones. ¿Podía acabar muriendo sólo con verlos tan predispuestos?

—¿Tienes hambre, Naruto? —inquirió.

—Oh, sí, mucha. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy famélico.

Hi no sabía hacia dónde mirar, los dos acercándose peligrosamente por sendos extremos de la mesa, sus manos recorriéndola desde las piernas hasta arriba, por sus muslos, caderas, cintura, torso y brazos, silueteándolos en una compenetración que sólo los gemelos podían conseguir. Cuando llegaron a su rostro, pasando por el cuello y dejándola al borde de un abismo tal que, si la volvían a tocar, no quería ni saber lo que pasaría con ella, se agacharon para darle un beso en la mejilla, uno cada uno, antes de que Menma cogiera el bote de nata y empezara a aplicarlo por los lugares que él quería.

El sujetador se liberó en cuestión de segundos y contempló a Naruto maravillado con su pecho... ¡Con su pecho! Ella que no tenía la cantidad de pecho de otras mujeres que iban al local —y mucho menos era capaz de hacer disfrutar a un hombre frotándose con los senos como algunos querían, hundiendo la cabeza entre ellos para sentirse rodeados.

Antes de hundir su boca —y sus manos— en ellos, Menma aplicó una buena cantidad de nata coronando sus perlas con una florecilla hecha de ese dulce. Naruto rio por ello pero siguió esperando que su hermano se saciara de bañarla en esa crema blanca; después él se ocuparía de volver a hacer reaparecer la piel, mucho más estimulada y sensible a como la tenía en ese momento.

Menma cabeceó satisfecho por su obra de arte dándole el pistoletazo de salida a su gemelo.

—El que llegue antes al cuello la lleva al precipicio.

—¿Qué precipicio? —preguntó ella aún cuerda, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

—Ya lo verás —contestó Naruto.

Se situaron al final de su cuerpo, cada uno en un lado, para, con su boca, empezar a succionar, morder, masticar y limpiar todo lo que tenía. Y entonces Hi se perdió en la fantasía. Ya no había restaurante, ni mesa, ni había hombres siquiera, sólo las sensaciones que esas bocas, sus dedos, los labios, dientes e incluso la nariz le estaban provocando. Y empezaba a tener un grandísimo problema porque lo veía venir, lo sentía. Parecía una espiral, un huracán que estaba comenzando a absorber todo y, cuando tratara de salir, iba a arrasar con su resistencia, fuerza, vitalidad y quizá hasta con su vida. Su cuerpo se había convertido en toda una estufa. Estaba segura de que si ponían encima un huevo era capaz de freírlo, y si querían carne les servía de plancha (hasta tenían un aceite muy jugoso con el que sazonarla...).

Sus pensamientos ya no coordinaban, se dejaba llevar, mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar, no fuera que los que estuvieran arriba pensaran que hacían otra cosa muy distinta a la que en esos instantes hacían.

Percibió que los dos se acercaban peligrosamente a una parte inflamada y desesperada por una liberación, cuando cada hermano pasó uno de sus dedos, hundiéndolo para traspasar los labios mayores y recoger así la nata con un pequeño aderezo, lo que habían conseguido por semejante dedicación. Necesitaba que acabaran con esa tortura lo antes posible porque no era capaz de aguantar más. Ya en esa ocasión había querido succionarlos hacia su canal y sentirse llena por una parte de ellos, aunque no fuera la que precisaba en ese momento, aún oculta por los pantalones; sus gestos próximos al sufrimiento por no querer, o poder, liberarse.

A pesar de las ansias que tenía, pasaron de largo dejándola frustrada y al borde del llanto. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas acompañadas por las risas de sus captores. Siguieron el camino hacia arriba devorándola, quizá con más rapidez que antes, hasta llegar a sus pechos, cada uno con su trofeo, deleitándose con el sabor, acunándolo con las manos para hacer que sobresaliera más. Menma rodeando con su lengua la piel para ir retirándole poco a poco la nata; Naruto apoderándose de su pezón, succionando y mordiendo con saña para sacar un gemido y un grito de Hi, incapaz de soportar algo así sin demostrar lo que le estaban haciendo sentir. En una bruma vio cómo Naruto la miraba, lleno de la nata que tenía ella, y sonrió, o quiso hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no parecía obedecerla como debía. ¿Cómo podía estar en ese estado si aún no habían hecho prácticamente nada con ella? Condenados expertos en las artes amatorias, ninguna mujer iba a poder llevarles el ritmo y ella no iba a ser la excepción, estaban acabando con sus fuerzas.

Dejando los senos a un lado, prosiguieron limpiándola —y proporcionándole un nuevo traje con su saliva y esencia— hasta alcanzar el cuello, los dos besándola al mismo tiempo con vigor. Seguro que se le quedaban marcas. Abrió los ojos con amplitud. ¿La estaban marcando? ¿A ella? ¿Significaba que sería suya? Iba a darle algo, seguro que de ahí debían salir con urgencia al hospital porque su corazón bombeaba la sangre demasiado rápido, sus pulmones hiperventilaban y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas imaginándose con cinco sementales que no iban a quitarle las manos de encima. Lo del harén volvía a coger fuerza y, si ellos lo querían, ella no se iba a negar... Pero eran hombres, su supremacía, su afán de marcar como territorio algo, era más fuerte en sus instintos y no iba a dar lugar... Condenados machos que no hacían lo que algunas mujeres querían...

—Diosa... ¿dónde estás? —le preguntó Menma haciendo que se abstrajera de sus pensamientos y se centrara en ellos.

—A lo mejor es que no lo estamos haciendo bien... —sugirió Naruto pasando una de sus manos por el vientre rumbo a su monte de Venus y, de ahí, ayudándose con sus dedos, abriendo los labios mayores para acariciar con el índice esa perla hinchada.

Sólo eso hizo que se arqueara y de su interior manara más humedad, un flujo constante de la excitación que tenía y que necesitaba quitarse cuanto antes. Quería, ansiaba sentirlo explorando en su canal, sacándole ese líquido que se desvivía por demostrar cómo las atenciones que le habían dado habían surtido efecto, tanto que iba a precisar un par de litros de agua para reponerse después de eso.

Menma le giró la cara y le mordió los labios. Después, con la lengua, los iba calmando pero ella intentaba ir más allá, invitarlo a su boca, cosa que, por muchos gemidos o protestas que emitiera Hi, no conseguía.

Finalmente se dejó hacer siendo recompensada por algunas caricias en sus pechos, fugaces, ya que el objetivo, como comprendió poco después, no era otro que su canal.

La palma alcanzó el pubis y pasó por la de su hermano para embestir sin miramiento, a sabiendas de que estaría preparada para esa intromisión, dos de sus dedos, bombeando con fuerza, deleitándose de los ruidos que hacían al chocar con los flujos, cómo el canal lo absorbía hacia dentro y él abría los dedos para acariciarla en las paredes, la penetraba más hondo, hacía círculos con ellos. Y mientras, Naruto se deleitaba con su clítoris, lo pellizcaba, acariciaba, rozaba, hasta le clavaba las uñas a pesar de que, con lo húmedo del lugar, se escapaba con facilidad.

—Me... me...

—Déjate ir. Vamos a llevarte a un lugar de ensueño, al que nuestra princesita se merece. Déjanos saciarnos de tu jugo interno —le susurró Naruto.

—Báñanos con él —añadió Menma haciendo que se paralizara antes de sentir la explosión en su cuerpo y gritar casi hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que la garganta le dolió, sus piernas apoyadas en la mesa levantándola mientras ambos hombres observaban, con sendas sonrisas, cómo llegaba al clímax y expulsaba lo que tenía dentro, sus manos empapadas pero dichosos de haber sido ellos los que consiguieran esa reacción.

Cuando poco a poco fue calmándose, las fuerzas la abandonaron.

Estaba en una nube de algodón blandita, en un lugar cálido donde sólo le apetecía dormir por un largo, largo tiempo. ¿Haría como la Bella Durmiente? ¿Dormiría cien años? Mejor no, se perdería a esos hombres y sus increíbles artes para darle un orgasmo espectacular. Seguro que si se presentaban a los récords Guinness ganaban el reconocimiento de cualquiera que probara esa forma de hacer correrse a una mujer. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro antes de que el sopor la sumiera en un apacible sueño.

Naruto tuvo cuidado de que Hi no se hiciera daño cuando su cuerpo cedió al cansancio y se quedó dormida. Se había extasiado por su olor, sabor y ahora tenía la prueba en su propia mano, cubierta por la miel que había emanado de su interior. La probó y gimió de placer. Era exquisita.

Miró a su hermano, también realizando la misma acción, y rio. Eran tal para cual.

—Vístela, iremos a comprar lo que falta y de ahí a casa.

—¿Y la comida? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Los dos miraron el cuerpo saciado de Hi y apartaron los ojos de ella. No tenían el tipo de hambre que se saciaba con alimentos.

Cuarenta minutos después, y tras hacer una parada en el centro comercial para terminar con lo que hacía falta de la lista de la compra —quedándose uno de ellos con Hi en el coche, incapaces de despertarla—, llegaron a casa. Dejando las bolsas en el maletero, Menma cargó con el cuerpo de Hi hacia el interior, donde los otros andaban afanados por preparar el club.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se preocupó Suigetsu al ver llegar a la chica en brazos.

—Nada... Se ha quedado dormida —contestó Naruto.

—Dormida... Ya... —gruñó Sasuke mirándolos a los tres antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de la sala.

—Será mejor que la acostéis. Y descargad el coche. En media hora abrimos y ha de estar toda la compra arriba y colocada.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron con sendas sonrisas.

Esa vez habían ganado ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Una semana después…**

Hi cerró la puerta de la calle y contempló las escenas que se sucedían delante de ella: coches pasando; la gente, poca, paseando por el lugar, algunos con bolsas de compras, otros con carritos de bebé.

De nuevo era su día libre y, esa vez, se había asegurado de salir antes de que alguno de ellos la embaucara en uno de sus planes. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para poner en orden esa cantidad de sentimientos y situaciones en que se había visto inmersa. Ella, a quien le gustaba tener todo organizado, parecía estar viviendo un torbellino continuo en su corazón. Y los que intentaban conquistarlo no parecían querer ayudarla a aclararle las ideas... ¡con lo fácil que sería!

Echó a andar alejándose lo más posible del lugar, no fuera que alguien saliera, la encontrara allí y la liara para cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras ponía distancia, su mente comenzó a divagar: vivía con cinco chicos, tenía todo un harén del que ya había catado a tres. El comportamiento de todos había sido digno de admirar; no había peleas ni gritos, ni siquiera reproches entre ellos pese a que a ella sí se le caía la cara de vergüenza... ¿¡Cómo podía haber hecho eso!? ¿Y si generaba mal karma?

Siguió su camino dejando que su cabeza se desahogara; era eso o acabar explotando en la casa y soltando cualquier barbaridad, la cual, estaba segura, serían capaces de aceptar.

«A ver, Hi, céntrate —se dijo a sí misma—. ¿Quién te gusta?»

Ése era el problema... No se decidía por ninguno. Ella nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Y todos la hacían sentir bien; más que eso: deseada, hermosa, amada. Aunque si quería ser sincera consigo misma, todos no, porque Sasuke era un libro cerrado que lo mismo te agarraba y morreaba cuando ibas al almacén a por frutos secos, que te miraba reprochando tu comportamiento, y eso la aturdía.

Pero Sasuke... De nuevo sus pensamientos volvieron a ese huraño personaje. La había dejado descolocada esa noche. ¿¡No podía ser como los demás!? Nooo, él tenía que ser un... maníaco. Eso.

Esbozó una sonrisa al llamarlo de ese modo. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que estaba cambiándose en el salón cuando subió a dejar las nuevas tarjetas del club que habían llegado?

Aún se le escapaba la baba de las comisuras de los labios y tragaba con rapidez la saliva cuando lo recordaba. Con ese cuerpo ligeramente tostado que tenía, a pesar de estar aún en invierno, con unos músculos más que definidos que ella ansiaba seguir con la yema de sus dedos hasta grabárselo en la mente e imaginar el camino una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Cualquiera de ellos hubiera estado encantado de verla con sus mejillas estallando con color carmesí, sus senos endureciendo las perlas que se marcaban en la camiseta y su centro palpitando por ser merecedor de frotarse con la virilidad que se dejaba entrever por debajo de sus calzoncillos. Pero Sasuke no era «cualquiera de ellos», era Sasuke y le había gritado y echado, literalmente, cogiendo el paquete de tarjetas y cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Como si, en su estado, pudiese volver al club.

Desde luego, el lema del negocio iba genial para ellos.

Se detuvo en un semáforo hasta que se puso verde para los peatones y cruzó la calle. Ver el pueblo a la luz del sol era muy diferente a hacerlo como la primera vez que lo pisó. Al menos ya no tenía hambre o frío y disponía de dinero si necesitaba comprar. Además de estar más tranquila.

Se fijó en un hombre que salía de una casa unifamiliar y siguió todo su cuerpo. Era alto y llevaba unos pantalones azul marino y una camisa azul clara. Su cabello estaba casi cortado al uno, prácticamente negro y de piel blanca. Lo vio echar la llave a la puerta y volverse, dejándola perpleja al contemplar la placa y demás detalles que lo identificaban como policía.

—¡Ah! Hola, Hi, ¿qué haces por aquí? —saludó el hombretón bajando los escalones como si con cada paso provocara un terremoto.

¿La conocía? ¿A ella?

—Soy Orochimaru, cariño, ¿no me reconoces? —inquirió agachándose y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca de ella, observándola con unos ojos, esta vez, sin pestañas postizas ni maquillaje, que le costaba reconocerlo en esa nueva faceta. Y era... policía. ¿Podía comportarse de la manera en que lo había hecho la primera vez y ser un agente de la ley?

Notó las manos de él apretándole el hombro; ese gesto fue lo suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—¿Orochimaru?

—Sí, preciosa. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?

Lo volvió a mirar de arriba abajo.

—No te había visto nunca como... como... —Orochimaru se colocó la gorra de policía y puso los brazos en jarras; Hi movió la cabeza para hacerse mentalmente una imagen de él—... policía —terminó en un susurro.

No podía verlo sin imaginarlo tal y como solía vestir: traje ceñido, tacones, peluca, maquillaje excesivo...

—Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma. No me queda tan mal y es cómodo, además de ser el uniforme —gruñó él—. ¿Adónde vas?

—Es mi día libre. Quiero conocer el pueblo.

—Lástima que esté de servicio —chasqueó la lengua—. He venido a casa porque se me ha olvidado la gorra, pero he de volver a comisaría.

—No te preocupes, puedo estar sola.

Le costaba hablar con él, contener la risa que quería salir al tener la imagen de un agente de la ley travestido.

—Ya, ya, corazón, pero podría haberte descubierto muchas cosas. Por cierto, ¿y los otros? ¿No están por aquí?

—Tienen que preparar el espectáculo de esta noche.

—¡Sí! —gritó, casi de forma estridente, como haría una mujer—. Esta noche hay striptease de nuevo... —Se relamió con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Kiba dice que espera que no le roben de nuevo la ropa interior —comentó.

—¡Ja! Más quisiera...

Ya estaba claro quién tenía ese oficio... ¿Se podía referir a él como ladrón o ladrona?

—Yo sigo —se despidió ella antes de que se le ocurriera algo que la implicara.

—Ten cuidado. Una gatita como tú no debería andar sola.

—Sé defenderme, tranquilo.

Un estruendo hizo que ambos volvieran la mirada hacia el origen del ruido para ver a una pareja discutiendo. A su alrededor había restos de vidrio de lo que antes habría sido un objeto, ahora apenas reconocible.

Los gritos y zarandeos del hombre sobre la mujer, junto con los insultos y reproches, hicieron que Orochimaru echara a andar hacia allí mientras Hi se quedaba en el sitio, pálida. Había presenciado la pelea, todavía lo hacía, pero su mente no asimilaba lo que veía, sino otro momento anterior, una situación similar.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus piernas parecían clavadas en el suelo. Sus ojos eran testigos de cómo Orochimaru mediaba entre la pareja calmando los ánimos del hombre, reducido en instantes para después atender a la mujer mientras llegaban refuerzos y una ambulancia.

Ni siquiera se percató de cómo Orochimaru la miraba y se aproximaba zarandeándola hasta que reaccionó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Deberías dejar que te echaran un vistazo. Estás muy pálida. Es normal que estés en shock; ver algo así impresiona mucho —trató de explicarle.

La gente había observado y la pelea había sido bastante sonora, aunque ahora que el hombre había sido reducido las cosas se habían calmado.

—Estoy bien —pronunció trabándose con la lengua al final.

Necesitaba irse, salir de allí y dejar de ver a esos protagonistas que le habían recordado algo que no quería—. He de irme.

Pese a los intentos de Orochimaru, Hi caminó lejos de la escena, casi corriendo, poniendo distancia con el altercado. Tenía que tranquilizarse, pasar un buen día y volver al cobijo de sus cinco. Se paró en seco ante ese pensamiento; ¿por qué había pensado en ellos para sentirse a salvo? Hacía unas horas había salido de allí casi a escondidas y, en ese instante, quería volver. Definitivamente, estaba loca.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, contemplando la fila de féminas que esperaban a que se abriera el club, fue consciente de que esa noche iban a hacer una buena caja, más teniendo en cuenta la nueva actuación del grupo, un nuevo striptease que habían ensayado a menudo a su lado y que tendría el éxito que esperaban. Ella misma había esperado con ilusión el día fantaseando con tener las mismas sensaciones que tuvo con el primero que presenció —el que desencadenó que sus hormonas se revolucionaran y no prestara atención a lo que su mente le chillaba—. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía muchas ganas de verlos, prefería ir a su habitación y poder relajarse.

Observó que algunas se la quedaban mirando, cuchicheando incluso, pero no se molestó por ello. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser la comidilla del pueblo por vivir con ellos; se enorgullecía de poder mirarlas por encima del hombro, sobre todo porque algunas le sacaban bastante con su poca altura, y decir claramente que ella estaba viviendo con cinco chicos, los protagonistas de los sueños húmedos de las mujeres. Sonrió sólo por ese pensamiento. ¡Por fin podía decir «¡Toma ya!» a algo que ansiaban otras!

Era quien llevaba la vara de mando con esos hombretones, que se desnudaban delante de las demás pero que sólo cataba ella... Una risita salió de su pecho. Ya estaba de nuevo su lado más salvaje y lujurioso. Y eso que esa mañana había tratado de poner orden pero... —alzó la mirada al club— parecía que era un lugar de perversión, al menos para ella.

—¡Hi!

El grito hizo que se centrara en ver quién la había llamado. Sasuke se encontraba en la puerta del club, su ceño fruncido, mirándola directamente con... ¿cara de enfado? ¿Otra vez estaba gruñéndole? No había asomado todo el día por la casa, ¿qué había hecho ahora?

Echó a correr hacia allí antes de que las mujeres volvieran a coordinar las ideas y se les ocurriera una estampida, más viendo el poco atuendo que llevaba: una chaqueta de bombero y unos pantalones oscuros demasiado ceñidos, ocultos en la parte de abajo por unas botas. ¿Se las podría quitar fácilmente a la hora de la coreografía? Cuando estuvo a su altura vio que bajaba y subía su mirada inspeccionándola, finalmente entrecerrando los ojos a la altura de los suyos.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó perspicaz.

—Nada. ¿Necesitas algo?

La agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia dentro cerrando con presteza. Chocó con él, que no parecía querer moverse del sitio. Sólo los dedos de esa mano que encerraba la muñeca se movían, haciendo que pequeñas descargas eléctricas se adueñaran de su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes para impedir que saliera de su boca cualquier sonido, pero dudaba de si estaba consiguiéndolo; estaba tensándose para después derretirse por una atención tan simple.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —Esa voz, que parecía salir de sus labios directamente a los oídos de ella, hizo que cerrara los ojos y se apoyara en él ante el mareo que sentía. Estaba ebria por su esencia, por su tono, por su cuerpo y por lo que esos dedos le hacían mágicamente. Ya podía decir que tenía un punto erógeno en una zona muy rara... ¿Le pasaría igual en otras?

Su centro protestó con ganas queriendo saberlo, prestándose a probar cuantas veces hicieran falta.

—S-s-sí... —¿Le había salido esa afirmación? Ya no sabía ni lo que hacía, lo único que podía notar de verdad era la presencia de Sasuke, su tacto, su olor...

Notó cómo se separaba un poco rozándole la mejilla con la palma de la otra mano, acariciándola y haciendo que ella inclinara la cabeza para posarla esperando algo más... Abrió los ojos al tardar demasiado para encontrarse con los de él fijos, como si estuvieran leyéndola.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —repitió de nuevo, quizás enterado de lo que había ocurrido con aquella pareja.

El mero recuerdo del incidente hizo que su mente tomara el control y fuera ella la que se separara.

—Nada. Me encontré a Orochimaru por la mañana y hubo un pequeño altercado con una pareja, pero poca cosa. ¿Aquí habéis estado bien?

Sabía que hablaba demasiado rápido y que eso sólo haría que desconfiara, pero necesitaba hacerlo para poner distancia y conseguir que su corazón dejara de latir desbocado, que las terminaciones nerviosas no estuvieran tan a flor de piel que la propia ropa que llevaba la hiciera temblar de anticipación.

—Ha sido un día tranquilo —comentó Sasuke, dudando de la actitud de Hi—. Esta noche estrenamos el baile y necesitábamos ensayar.

—Lo sé, por eso también os he dejado tranquilos. Voy a cambiarme y os ayudo a terminar lo que falte. La gente está impacientándose.

Conforme lo decía, iba alejándose más de su contacto y tomando el dominio de su cuerpo. Si la dejaba un poco más, su mente podía volver a encerrar esas fantasías que habían irrumpido al notarlo tan cerca, a pensar en él, desnudo, con ella, en una cama de sábanas de raso luchando por saber cuál de los dos daba más placer al otro.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que hiciera algo que no sabía si él aceptaría o gruñiría, como era habitual. Fue hasta la puerta, entreabierta, y se encontró con Naruto, quien se quedó esperando a que pasara para depositar en su mejilla un beso que hizo que se tambaleara por la sensación.

Los gritos se habían vuelto casi insoportables, aunque en realidad podía entender a las féminas que estaban poseídas por espíritus demoníacos, eso o que se habían vuelto locas, literalmente, al ver aparecer en el escenario a los adonis que tenía como compañeros de piso, a cada cual más seductor, vestidos con unas botas, pantalones y chaqueta, sin nada más, simulando ser bomberos con esos cascos que les habían dejado los de la estación de bomberos del pueblo, coreografiando los pasos que habían diseñado con la canción «de la mermelada».

Los primeros pasos habían sido moderados pero, una vez que la canción cogía fuerza, las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más incendiarias.

De hecho, pensaba que quizá sí iban a necesitar que los bomberos llegaran, porque las mujeres parecía que iban a explotar en llamaradas al verlos ahora casi desnudos —salvo la ropa interior—, bailando y compenetrándose mientras la canción acababa.

La diferencia con la vez anterior que hicieron algo así fue que cada uno tuvo un poco de protagonismo único y eso hizo que se fueran desnudando mucho más despacio, también porque la canción era más larga. Y ahora ahí los tenía, delante, con cientos de ojos puestos en ellos, y sujetándose al asiento donde estaba para no saltar y sacarles los ojos a todas para que dejaran de mirarlos. ¿Acaso no tenían a quien mirar? Eran suyos, no de ellas, y esos cuerpos debían ser adorados, no comidos por los ojos.

Se fijó en el momento en que Sasuke iniciaba su baile de nuevo, jugando con la cinturilla de sus slips. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Tenía un cuerpo de infarto... pero un carácter de mil demonios. Y eso no era muy equilibrado que dijéramos. No tenía ni idea de cómo los demás se llevaban bien con él. ¿O es que sólo se comportaba de esa manera con ella?

Se quedó perpleja al ver cómo se recorría el cuerpo con las manos incitando a las demás, pero, aunque no podía jurarlo, sus ojos parecían enfocarla a ella directamente; su pelo ondeaba por los efectos especiales que Suigetsu había colocado para dar más realismo y seducción. Y ahora ella tenía otra vez un ligero problema entre sus piernas. Las cerró removiéndose incómoda en su asiento mientras esperaba que él se retirara, pero no se figuraba que al volverse dejara completamente al aire su trasero, la ropa arrancada de su piel y unas posaderas prietas y duras que hacían juego con el resto de su cuerpo. Su propia aspiración quedó oculta tras los chillidos de las que estaban allí, algunas enrojeciendo por ver semejante parte.

Hi no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en esa postura pero sí se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. La cerró, y toda la cavidad estaba seca.

Agachó la cabeza buscando si había babas por algún lugar, en un intento por mantener su dignidad, respirando cuando no vio nada. Eso sí que había sido una sorpresa de la que ellos no le habían dicho nada.

Los demás habían seguido bailando —o mejor dicho contoneándose— mientras Sasuke se iba ocultando, sin volverse en ningún momento, hasta prácticamente desaparecer del escenario, quedando los otros cuatro para acabar la canción y despedirse de la gente al caer la cortina que utilizaban para separar la zona.

Los aplausos, gritos y peticiones de bises se sucedieron una y otra vez sin que salieran de nuevo. Ella lo sabía. Tenían que vestirse rápido y descansar para volver a ser los acompañantes modelos que las mujeres habían ido a buscar a ese sitio. Por eso no podían hacer más. Aun así, se sentía más que feliz por haberlos visto.

Poco a poco los murmullos fueron acallándose y la sala se quedó más tranquila, mientras cada una de las clientas se dispersaba yéndose hacia los sofás, sillas o mesas que había disponibles por allí, dejando que el espacio no se viera tan agolpado en una única zona. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una joven, de poco más de treinta años, caminaba del brazo de otra mujer. Parecían contentas aunque los ojos de la primera se notaban tristes y se percibía, pese al maquillaje que llevaba, demasiado cargado para su gusto, un pequeño moratón en la zona de la mejilla derecha. Conocía el origen del mismo y el motivo de esa ocultación.

Su corazón se contrajo recordando aquello que la había llevado allí y no se dio cuenta de cómo Suigetsu se acercaba introduciendo los brazos entre su cintura, ella aún sentada. Puso el mentón sobre los hombros de Hi para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Te ha gustado, princesa? —susurró despacio apretándola contra su pecho—. ¿Princesa? —llamó de nuevo al ver que no le respondía.

—¿Perdón? —Hi se volvió un poco; su mirada, pese a centrarse en el chico, demasiado lejos en sus pensamientos—. Disculpa, Suigetsu. Yo... no me encuentro bien.

Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba acceso al apartamento.

Necesitaba pensar, y hacerlo en solitario. Estaba demasiado alterada en ese momento para estar al lado de alguno de ellos porque, si presionaban, aunque fuera un poco, iba a derrumbarse y contar su secreto.

Y no quería.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Tenía un dilema: la puerta o ella. Había abierto y cerrado, ya no recordaba cuántas veces, ese trozo de madera que la separaba del pasillo, y aun así seguía sin tomar la decisión. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela, primero pensando en los recuerdos que habían vuelto: nítidos, aterradores... Y sólo cuando consiguió calmarse, el arrepentimiento y el sentir que había fallado en el trabajo a sus chicos la acosó mientras las horas parecían haberse congelado. En varias ocasiones había estado mirando fijamente el reloj para cerciorarse de que la aguja seguía su camino sin hacer trampa, y en todas ellas había chasqueado la lengua en señal de desaprobación porque el problema no era del pobre reloj sino de ella misma... ¿Por qué no podía controlar el tiempo cuando le hacía falta?

Hi haló el aire que tenía y volvió a llenar sus pulmones para respirar pausadamente. Tenía que abrir la puerta, salir, ir a la cocina y, teniendo en cuenta que esa noche habían hecho el espectáculo, seguro que habrían acabado tarde, con lo cual no iba a encontrar a nadie.

Ese día le tocaba a ella el desayuno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después del espectáculo que generaban ellos, pero no pensaba quedarse.

Lo haría, dejaría todo preparado y volvería a la habitación. No quería verlos porque aún no se sentía lo bastante fuerte como para que sus temores no salieran a la luz y, al final, les contara todo. No debía, ni quería.

La discusión que había presenciado sin duda había provocado que sus miedos reaparecieran, pero ahora era diferente. No estaba allí, no había ningún problema ni tampoco había hecho nada malo para que nadie la persiguiera. Se regañó a sí misma por volver a lo mismo y golpeó la puerta con la cabeza en un intento por despertarse de una vez.

«Vale. Vamos allá», se animó.

Giró la manija y dejó que la luz del pasillo se mezclara con la de la habitación. Antes de que volviera a pensarlo, se escabulló fuera cerrando tras de sí para no tener escapatoria. Ahora su meta era la cocina. Haría el desayuno y podría volver a esconderse para que no la vieran.

Dio un paso adelante y siguió acortando el camino hasta su objetivo.

Ya estaba cerca y no oía ruido alguno; estaba segura de que no habría nadie. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento: No había nadie.

Llegó hasta la esquina del pasillo y visualizó la cocina en su mente tal y como siempre se la encontraba, con Suigetsu allí. Pero esta vez no iba a estar. Se volvió hacia el lugar con los ojos cerrados. Cuando se dio cuenta y los abrió, chilló flojito y se puso a saltar. Estaba desierta. Por fin tenía un golpe de suerte, si bien, si alguien la miraba en ese momento, sin duda le iba a dar un claro indicio de que había perdido la cabeza.

Se afanó en preparar el desayuno para esos engullidores en potencia, que no sabía dónde quemaban todas las calorías que se metían en el cuerpo, y, tras casi una hora en la cocina y un arsenal de comida para los cinco que se iban despertar en breve, se lavó las manos en el fregadero y se las secó con el paño para salir de allí cuanto antes. No quería estar cuando despertaran y seguro que alguno de ellos empezaba a sentir demasiado pegajosas las sábanas y muy suculento el aroma que se percibía de la comida.

Atravesó el salón con algo de prisa enfilando el pasillo con rapidez. Sólo le quedaban unos metros y ya oía ruido proveniente del otro pasillo.

Si la descubrían podía decir que tenía sueño y la dejarían, ¿verdad? Sí, ellos eran buenos... Tocó la manija y expulsó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Hi.

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que se quedara a la mitad de su exhalación y contuviera el poco aliento que tenía para volverse y esbozar una sonrisa no demasiado forzada, no fuera que pensaran otra cosa.

—¿Sí? —Gruñó por dentro maldiciéndose por la suerte que tenía. Como si fuera una niña pequeña, su yo interior pataleó por tener que ser a él a quien se encontrara—. Buenos días, Sasuke.

—¿Cómo estás?

Directo; ni un buenos días, ni un hola. Siempre iba a lo que iba.

Menos con ella. Se alteró ante ese pensamiento; ¿acaso quería otra cosa de él?

—Bien.

—¿Seguro? Ayer te fuiste nada más acabar la actuación.

—Sí, es que... Es que no estaba... Me notaba cansada, supongo que de la caminata que hice por el pueblo y...

Vale, la cara que estaba poniendo Sasuke ya le decía que no iba por buen camino por ahí, que debía cambiar de táctica si quería salir de ésa.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bien. He dejado el desayuno hecho.

—¿Y adónde vas? ¿Has desayunado?

—No. Yo... —Se regañó a sí misma por haber respondido. Si no había desayunado quería decir que tenía que desayunar. Y eso implicaba estar con ellos y... —. No tengo hambre.

—Entonces es que no estás bien.

—No, no, es que... Bueno, quizás me empaché... —Dios, se estaba metiendo en un lío solita...

Sasuke entrecerró el ceño y se acercó a Hi, que se echó sobre la puerta al notarlo tan cerca. Le cogió el mentón haciendo que lo mirara y se quedó quieto. Ninguno de los dos movía un músculo, el aliento de Hi haciéndose cada vez más constante, su vientre contrayéndose ante el calor que emanaba de él.

—Desayuno. Ahora —masculló Sasuke.

—Sí.

—Vamos.

La soltó haciendo que pestañeara repetidas veces asimilando la conversación —¿se podía llamar así?— que acababan de tener.

Notó cómo la mano de él acariciaba la suya sujetándola en un agarre y empujándola a seguirlo mientras iban hasta la cocina. Él. Sasuke. El diablo de hielo. No sabía si sentirse flotando en una nube o pensar en que iba camino de la horca o algo parecido. ¿Podía decir que estaba caminando hacia el patíbulo? Esos cinco iban a hacer que ella confesara todo y no quería...

—¡Buenos días, preciosa! —saludó Suigetsu—. Muchas gracias por preparar el desayuno —añadió repartiendo platos y revisando lo que había por allí.

—De-de nada —farfulló ella.

Sasuke la soltó y fue hasta la cocina para rellenar su plato sin hacerle mucho más caso, más pendiente de la comida que de otra cosa.

—Diosa... —Varios kilos se le echaron encima cuando el cuerpo de Naruto cayó sobre su espalda, los brazos sujetándola por la cintura—. Buenos días, y gracias por el desayuno —susurró casi quedándose dormido. Sólo la colleja que su hermano le dio hizo que se enderezara liberándola de la presión y pudiera alejarse un poco, sólo un poco, hasta que chocó contra Kiba, que la abrazó.

—¿Estás mejor hoy, gatita?

Hi los miró a todos. Se habían preocupado por ella, los tenía pendientes de la respuesta que debía dar y no sabía si echarse a llorar o salir corriendo. Apretó los labios y cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Vamos a comer. Hoy tenemos un descanso más que merecido todos—dijo Kiba llevándola hasta donde los demás ya estaban comiendo y hablando de forma animada.

¿Cómo iba a resistirse ella a que, entre todos, calmaran su corazón?

Hi apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke sin esperar que la rechazara. Se habían sentado todos a ver una película y sólo Suigetsu, Sasuke y ella ocupaban el sofá, el resto desperdigados por los sillones sin hacer caso de la televisión, dormidos casi desde el comienzo. Únicamente ellos quedaban despiertos e interesados en la trama de lo que veían, a veces haciendo bromas.

Habían sido unas horas productivas. Después de desayunar y recoger entre todos, se habían puesto a limpiar y, podía jurarlo, ninguno de los cinco le quitaba la vista de encima, como si presagiaran que realmente necesitaba sentirse a salvo. Y así era. Con ellos estaba relajada y, no sabía por qué, se sentía tranquila.

—¿Quieres irte a la cama? —murmuró Sasuke.

—No.

¿Moverse ahora? ¿Después de medio domar a ese tío? Ni en sueños.

Había estado todo el día pendiente de ella, lo había percibido; había visto por el rabillo del ojo cómo no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Y eso le gustaba. Sólo esperaba que al día siguiente no volviera a gruñir y a ser un huraño.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llenar por el momento que estaba viviendo y sintió las yemas de los dedos acariciándola en la mejilla, la mano bajando hasta el mentón. ¿Iría a besarla? ¿Lo haría? Todos estaban dormidos a excepción de Suigetsu, y éste hacía tiempo que no se movía.

Esperó con impaciencia a que Sasuke diera otro paso, pero lo siguiente que supo la desestabilizó e hizo que abriera los ojos y lo viera levantado.

Adiós al Sasuke cariñoso... qué poco le duraban sus arrebatos. Hi gruñó por dentro por la actitud del chico pero no dijo nada.

—¿Sasuke? —La voz de Suigetsu hizo que Hi se volviera. ¿Estaba despierto?

—Me voy a la cama —replicó él sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Hi agachó la cabeza. Ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que esos instantes de felicidad con él no duraban mucho.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, princesa —comentó Suigetsu colocándose bien en el sofá para empujarla y que quedara medio tumbada sobre él—. Es complicado, pero un buen tipo.

—No pasa nada, al fin y al cabo no le caigo demasiado bien.

—Le caes muy bien. El problema no eres tú; es él.

Hi giró la cabeza para observarlo. Esperaba que le dijera más pero la mirada de éste estaba fija en la televisión y tampoco sabía qué debía preguntarle. Por lo que había dicho, también él tenía secretos en su vida; posiblemente algo que no quería que nadie supiera. Bueno, al menos así estaban en paz.

Decidió centrarse en la película y terminaron de verla quedándose dormidos al final. No fue hasta casi la hora de la cena que los otros los despertaron pero, aunque esperaba que todos cenaran juntos, al final Sasuke no apareció.

Ese día el club se tomaba un descanso después de abrir varias semanas prácticamente todos los días. Así podían relajarse un poco y estar fuera de los radares de las féminas. Ahora entendía por qué no salían mucho cuando era un día libre; al fin y al cabo era cuando podían estar libres de ellas.

Y se merecían tener un día para hacer lo que quisieran.

Dos días después

—¡Hi! —llamó Kiba—. Trae tres copas, por favor, preciosa.

—Ahora mismo —contestó ella preparando los vasos y llenándolos de la bebida preferida de las mujeres con las que estaba en ese momento, dos chicas asiduas.

El club parecía bastante tranquilo, no había tanta faena. Muy pocas veces debía servir las copas, casi siempre cuando las jóvenes se negaban a que su chico se levantara y perdiera por el camino. Y ese día parecía que estaban todas muy celosas de tenerlos en sus mesas. Y eso que debían compartirlos... Pero ninguno se quejaba, al contrario, aumentaban sus agasajos para con ellas, lo que hacía que los suspiros y desvaríos de las clientas se oyeran incluso hasta en la barra donde estaba.

Hi se agachó para asegurarse de que tenía hielo. Lo había cargado hacía unas horas, cuando abrieron, pero las copas habían volado rápidamente y los cubitos, por lo que veía, también. Se levantó y miró a los cinco. Esperaba que uno de ellos se diera cuenta y, cuando Menma le guiñó un ojo, ella pronunció la palabra hielo para que supiera que se ausentaba en caso de que hiciera falta algo. Cuando lo vio asentir, sacó las llaves y fue hasta el almacén donde guardaban las bolsas.

Se adentró hasta el congelador que tenían al fondo y lo abrió para reabastecer el bote que llevaba entre las manos. Todavía quedaba noche y parecía que iban a necesitar muchas bebidas. Cerró el portón e iba a darse la vuelta cuando la luz del almacén se apagó.

—¿Un apagón? —preguntó a la oscuridad. En lo que llevaba con ellos no habían sufrido ninguno y, tan previsor como era Suigetsu, dudaba que no hubiera colocado un generador para que tuvieran electricidad un tiempo por sí solos.

Dio un paso adelante y una caricia en el brazo hizo que lo retirara de inmediato ante el miedo de no saber qué era. Lejos de ser desagradable, estaba más asustada por no saber lo que le había tocado.

Quiso dar otro paso más cuando, al otro lado, de nuevo sintió el toque de algo cosquilleándole por el antebrazo.

Sujetaba con fuerza el recipiente con el hielo para impedir que se cayera, pero cada vez los temblores eran mayores y el agobio de estar a oscuras y no saber quién estaba con ella empezaba a ponerle las cosas difíciles.

Avanzó en línea recta acelerando su paso, siguiendo el camino que recordaba hacia la salida, hasta que unos brazos la detuvieron y alguien le dejó un beso en el cuello mientras le tapaba la boca para que no gritara. El corazón le latía a mil, sólo quería deshacerse de ese agarre para llegar a la puerta y pedir auxilio.

A esa unión se incorporaron otras manos que empezaron a tocarla por las caderas, subiendo por su vientre, los costados, los pechos. Trató de chillar, de alertar a quien estaba fuera para que la ayudaran, pero esos hombres estaban haciendo lo que querían con ella. A pesar de esa situación, su cuerpo respondía a las atenciones, se fundía con lo que estaban haciéndole, como si los conociera, pero su mente se negaba a racionalizar, a pensar en quién podía ser. Sólo quería salir de allí y escapar.

Quiso empujarlos con su propio cuerpo para soltarse y escapar, cuando el susurro de uno la detuvo:

—Diosa...

La puerta del almacén se abrió dejando entrar un poco de la luz exterior y la figura que había en la puerta accionó el interruptor descubriendo al trío que había en la habitación.

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y atravesó el espacio que los separaba, arrancó de los brazos a Hi y propinó a cada uno de los gemelos una colleja.

—En el trabajo no se juega —los regañó, haciendo que salieran de allí riendo seguidos por los otros, ella tratando de recuperarse de lo que le habían hecho.

Sin embargo, a la salida, no se esperaba ver a Orochimaru allí, menos aún vestido de uniforme. Y hablando con Sasuke.

Todo el vello se le levantó al notar las miradas de ambos en ella, sus voces demasiado lejanas y bajas como para poder saber de qué hablaban, lo cual hizo que el nerviosismo la recorriera. Estaba intranquila. ¿Qué había ido a hacer Orochimaru allí? ¿Y por qué estaba hablando con Sasuke? ¿Y qué pasaba para que la miraran? ¿Acaso tenía monos en la cara? Eran tantas las preguntas, y la incomodidad tal, que el tarro con los cubitos se le deslizó de las manos produciendo un sonido desagradable y molesto que hizo que todos se volvieran. «Estupendo, lo que me faltaba», masculló.

Se apresuró a recoger todos los cubitos que habían caído, con ayuda de los chicos que se habían acercado, preocupados por lo que hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, aunque intentaba cogerlos rápido y volver a meterse en el almacén para tranquilizarse, no podía quitar los ojos de esos dos que tanto cuchicheaban. ¿Habrían descubierto algo? ¿Sabrían ya algo?

—¿Estás bien, Hi? —preguntó Naruto zarandeándola un poco para que prestara atención.

—Sí, sí. Se me ha resbalado, no ha sido nada.

—Estás muy pálida, preciosa. ¿De verdad estás bien? —insistió Suigetsu—. ¿Prefieres tomarte la noche libre?

—No, estáis todos ocupados. Además, dentro de poco cerramos. No pasa nada.

Hi se levantó junto con el recipiente de los hielos agarrado con fuerza. Era eso o salir al apartamento, coger lo poco que tenía y escapar de allí. Ése era el pensamiento que tenía en ese momento.

Miró de soslayo de nuevo a la pareja que la había puesto así y vio que Orochimaru se acercaba a ellos. Kiba saltó en cuanto el policía llegó a su lado y éste sonrió.

—Hola, chicos. Hi. ¿La noche bien?

—Bastante tranquila, Orochi —respondió Kiba poniendo más espacio entre ellos dos después de soportar el pellizco que le había dado en el trasero—. ¿No estás de servicio?

—Sí, pero la noche está relajada, así que he venido por otros asuntos. No te preocupes, ricura, mañana volveré por aquí, que cojo vacaciones.

—Dios me libre de que tengas algo que te impida estar aquí —masculló Kiba haciendo que los demás se echaran a reír.

—Hi, ¿te tratan bien éstos? —Orochimaru se centró en ella haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. ¿Sabía algo? ¿Qué le había contado a Sasuke? Éste no se había unido a ellos sino que había vuelto con las mujeres, pero Hi sabía que la vigilaba. Siempre lo hacía.

—Sí, claro... —murmuró esperando que sonara algo decente y no como un flan, que era como estaba.

—Orochimaru, no le hemos hecho nada. ¿A qué viene eso? —inquirió Naruto—. ¿Qué tenías que hablar con Sasuke?

—Nada, nada. Cosas nuestras. —Guiñó el ojo a Kiba y éste se quedó blanco.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Kiba yéndose hacia el susodicho para reclamarle—. Capullo, como le hayas prometido algo conmigo por traerte información, te juro que esta noche te capo.

Menma y Naruto se levantaron con rapidez para detenerlo. No era cuestión de montar una discusión en mitad del trabajo y lograron calmar los ánimos.

—Orochimaru... ¿nada malo? —insistió Suigetsu.

—No, tranquilos. Yo ya me marcho. Tened cuidado, chicos.

La salida de Orochimaru hizo que se tranquilizara el ambiente y todos volvieran a sus quehaceres. Todos menos Hi, quien se quedó de pie mirando directamente a Sasuke, y éste a ella, en un pulso que ninguno de los dos parecía querer perder. ¿Sabría algo?

Las manos de las mujeres con las que estaba Sasuke le hicieron ceder en la lucha y se centró en su trabajo de atenderlas mientras Hi iba hasta el almacén para cambiar el hielo que se había caído por nuevos cubitos limpios.

Una sombra se deslizó por el pasillo llegando hasta el salón y, de ahí, a la puerta de salida. No le fue difícil encontrar las llaves que abrieran y pronto se halló fuera del edificio corriendo hacia otro lugar.

La luz de las farolas la iluminó en el momento en que se detuvo a tomar aire inclinándose hacia delante y poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. No iba a meterlos en más problemas y ella debía seguir su camino.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró hacia atrás. Se obligó a apretar los dientes y a girarse, echando a andar hacia la estación. Seguro que encontraba algún autobús que saliera a esas horas de la noche; por la mañana vería las cosas más sencillas.

Se encaminó hacia su objetivo, casi a las afueras del pueblo, y dio gracias porque el guardia de la estación estuviera allí con las luces encendidas. Podría descansar dentro e informarse del primer transporte para salir. No le importaba dónde, con tal de salir de allí. Si Sasuke y Orochimaru ya sabían algo de ella, no tardarían en saberlo los demás.

Entró en el edificio y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres —en realidad todos lo estaban— para descansar un momento antes de ir a hablar con el encargado. No se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos hasta que éstas le rozaron el dorso de la mano; fue entonces cuando la tristeza la embargó. No quería irse, aquél era su hogar, un lugar donde se había sentido bien, donde los chicos eran, cada uno de ellos a su manera, imprescindibles en su vida. Y ahora los estaba abandonando.

Se secó las lágrimas como pudo y quiso levantarse cuando la luz quedó oculta por una figura delante de ella. Sólo podía verle los zapatos pero, conforme subía, fue siendo consciente de los pantalones y de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta para, finalmente, darse cuenta de a quién tenía enfrente.

—Suigetsu...

Éste tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada adusta, enfadada.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —gruñó, casi con el mismo tono de voz que Sasuke solía utilizar cuando le hablaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Varias veces había abierto la boca para que saliera una de sus excusas, y todas ellas había acabado por cerrarla sin hacer ruido pensando que lo siguiente que dijera sonaría mejor; pero no era así. Por eso parecía más un pez cogiendo aire que una persona, y tampoco ayudaba que él estuviera delante sin decirle nada, mirándola de una forma entre defraudado, dolido y preocupado.

Lo escuchó suspirar, sus hombros cayendo, y se sentó a su lado con las manos unidas y el cuerpo echado hacia delante, derrotado.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que tengas que irte a hurtadillas de casa, Hi? ¿Acaso no te sientes bien allí?

—¡Nooo! —exclamó ella realmente sorprendida porque hubiera llegado a esa conclusión. Ellos eran tan complacientes... Desde que había llegado se sentía siempre satisfecha, colmada con todas las atenciones que le habían dado. Quizá por eso ahora su corazón se había encogido y se sentía tan mal por haberles hecho daño—. ¿Qué hacías despierto?

—Tenía que ocuparme de unos trámites del club y te vi pasar. ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? Cogí la moto y fui a buscarte, hasta que te vi entrar aquí. ¿Por qué te vas así?

Agachó la cabeza. Hubiera preferido irse sin más, así podía conservar sólo los buenos recuerdos, pero ahora... Los remordimientos de haber escapado de esa forma hacían mella en su determinación.

—Sé que tienes algún tipo de problema y, desde que volviste de tu día libre, estás rara. Hi, puedes confiar en nosotros. Te ayudaremos.

—Dudo que queráis hacerlo... —masculló con una sonrisa de resignación.

Suigetsu la miró. Estaba encogida, tensa, cerrada. Iba a ser difícil que se sincerara. Y aun así, lo único que quería era rodearla con sus brazos y hacer que se sintiera protegida en ellos. Deseaba que los temblores que ahora veía que ella tenía fueran sólo de frío y poder calentar su cuerpo hasta que lograra una temperatura más acorde con lo que ella le incitaba.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se levantó cogiéndola de la muñeca y empujándola para que lo siguiera.

—Suigetsu...

—Nos vamos a casa. Hablaremos allí.

—¡No! —gritó soltándose—. Esto es lo mejor, créeme. No quiero meteros en líos.

Suigetsu se volvió y se inclinó para susurrarle:

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. No me importa si tengo que cargarte y amordazarte para que no despiertes al pueblo entero; tampoco me importará tener que darte unos azotitos para que hagas caso. Por supuesto, estaré más que encantado de dominar y aplacar esa testarudez que tienes. Ahora, dime, Hi, ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

El contacto con el aire que salía de su boca, el calor de su cuerpo y, por qué no decirlo, también palabras, habían hecho mella en Hi. ¿Acaso tenía que moverse? Justo ahora, cuando se notaba tan flácida debido a la excitación que él le había provocado, que creía que si daba un solo paso se caería al suelo sin remedio.

—Dime, Hi, ¿quieres que dé rienda suelta a esas ganas que te tengo, aquí y ahora, o prefieres que vayamos a casa y tengamos una charla tú y yo?

Movió las pupilas para enfocarle y lo que vio le hizo tragar con dificultad. Sus ojos estaban brillando por el deseo, su cuerpo irradiando la pasión de la que era esclavo en ese momento. Una parte de ella quería encerrarse con él y dejar que le hiciera olvidar los problemas, postergar las preocupaciones y sentir lo que era estar con uno de ellos. Le daba pena irse sin probarlos a todos, eso también, obviamente.

—Casa... —musitó.

—Bien. Entonces, vamos.

Posó su brazo en la cintura instándola a salir con él. Vio la moto aparcada en la acera y la llevó hasta allí. ¿De verdad iba a poder montarse? Desde que la había visto, días después de quedarse con ellos, había ansiado ese momento. Pero no le había dicho nada tras ver el amor que le profesaba a ese vehículo, y cómo había peleado cuando uno de los gemelos había intentado ir a dar una vuelta con ella.

—Hi —la llamó. Ya estaba subiendo, alzando su pierna y agarrando el manillar con intensidad y, al mismo tiempo, dulzura; deseaba que hiciera lo mismo con ella—. Vamos, sube.

—Voy.

Se acercó más sujetándose a los hombros de él para montarse detrás.

Pero, antes incluso de que hiciera el amago, los brazos de Suigetsu la agarraron colocándola delante, su cuerpo completamente aprisionado por el del joven al sujetarse al manillar.

—Pon tus manos sobre las mías. Así puedo protegerte mejor —dijo haciendo que se estremeciera, más cuando dejó un beso en su cuello antes de colocarle un casco y ponerse él otro.

El sonido del motor bien podía ser el rugido de un león salvaje feliz por tener a su presa donde la quería; de hecho, eso pensaba que había ocurrido con ella ¿Qué le pasaría ahora?

Suigetsu quitó la pata que sostenía la moto y aceleró recorriendo las calles. Sin embargo, en lugar de ir derechos a casa, el camino se alargó dejando que Hi se deleitara con la velocidad, se llenara de la sensación de estar en un vehículo así y de la adrenalina que le subía cuando llegaban a zonas más peligrosas, de donde si Suigetsu no hubiera sido un buen piloto, no habrían podido salir indemnes.

Sabía que lo hacía adrede para calmarla, y por ello lo agradecía. Suigetsu se había dado cuenta de la ansiedad que implicaba volver a ese lugar porque ya le había costado mucho salir de allí y abandonarlos. Pero era lo mejor. Si Sasuke y Orochimaru ya estaban enterados, no tardarían mucho en hacerlo los demás, y no sólo eso: podía ponerlos en aprietos y que les cerraran el club. Eso era lo que menos quería.

Se arrebujó más sobre Suigetsu y éste la correspondió inclinándose para protegerla del frío que pudiera sentir, enfilando camino a casa. Lo que debían hablar, era hora de hacerlo.

Suigetsu mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara Hi, un poco cohibida y pensando que los demás ya estarían enterados de lo que había intentado hacer. Sin embargo, todo estaba en penumbra y no parecía haber nadie.

Escuchó cómo cerró la puerta, lo más despacio que pudo, echando la llave.

—Vamos a mi habitación —le susurró bajito para no despertar a los que dormían.

—¿No les has dicho nada? —preguntó ella siguiéndolo por el pasillo mientras lo veía quitarse la cazadora y quedarse sólo con una camiseta blanca ceñida, que marcaba su cuerpo y sus músculos, y que, de nuevo, le hicieron perder el orden de sus pensamientos. ¿Es que no podían tener otra anatomía para que pudiera centrarse en sus cosas?

—Tenía las llaves de la moto abajo, no había necesidad de alertarlos.

Además —se volvió hacia ella—, si hubiera tardado mucho más no te hubiera encontrado entrando en la estación y entonces sí que hubieras desaparecido.

¿Tanto les importaba? A ver, había mantenido relaciones con tres de ellos, dos todavía no completas, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera quedado más que satisfecha; y en realidad todos, a su manera, se preocupaban por ella. A pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían.

—Pasa —la invitó Suigetsu abriendo la puerta y dejando que fuera la primera en entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, se quedó casi en el quicio de la misma observando el lugar. Había un escritorio con una lámpara flexible, muchos libros y papeles y un portátil casi enterrado entre los documentos.

La cama estaba deshecha y había ropa desperdigada.

—Perdona el desastre. Se suponía que hoy iba a ordenarlo cuando subiera a dormir pero ha habido cambio de planes.

—No importa.

Estaba acostumbrada, al fin y al cabo, por muy ordenados que fueran, eran hombres y más de una vez se había encontrado desorden en la casa cuando se quedaba a limpiar.

—Siéntate.

Hi buscó un lugar neutral en el que poner sus posaderas, pero no encontró uno que no fuera la cama, ya que la silla estaba llena de ropa y libros. No quería darle pie a otra cosa, aunque, si lo hacía, quizá podría librarse de tener que hablar con él y...

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a cegarme sólo porque haya una cama aquí —advirtió él como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

Hi chasqueó interiormente y optó por lo único que podía hacer.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Hi se quedó callada sin mirarlo. No quería destruir lo que pensaban de ella o que la miraran diferente por descubrir su secreto. Por eso había preferido huir de allí.

—Hi, no debe de ser tan malo. Confía en mí.

—No puedo —comentó con lágrimas incipientes en los ojos—. Haría que me vierais de otra manera.

—Te conozco, princesa. —Se acercó a ella agachándose entre sus piernas y cogiéndole el mentón para que lo mirara—. No creo que hayas hecho nada malo y no va a pasar nada.

—No es verdad. Os puedo haber metido en un buen lío. Si me encuentra...

—¿Quién?

Hi se mordió el labio. Ya había hablado de más. Se levantó de la cama apartándose de Suigetsu y enfocándose en la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí, se le nublaba el sentido si se quedaba más tiempo y seguía diciéndole esas palabras de aliento que tambaleaban su muro para no desvelar nada.

—Hi...

Alcanzó la puerta; ya la tenía abierta cuando una mano la empujó de nuevo cerrándola, su cuerpo aprisionado con el de él, sin escapatoria.

—Suigetsu, por favor... —suplicó.

—No... No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí esta noche. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. Aunque tenga que arrancártela, te sacaré la verdad.

Debía haber tenido miedo de esas palabras. Temer porque le hiciera daño o la presionara para desvelarle lo que ocultaba en su interior. Y, sin embargo, estaba a su merced, todos los nervios expectantes por el movimiento que veía en sus ojos. Esperó con ganas el acercamiento, sus labios muy juntos, casi rozándose pero sin hacerlo, la lengua de Suigetsu saliendo y rozando los labios de Hi. Ella cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que las sensaciones la invadieran, que ese gruñido que salía de él la embargara y que esos labios, ahora juntos, la atormentaran y deleitaran por partes iguales.

—Voy a demostrarte que estoy aquí, princesa —susurró mientras se ocupaba de marcarle los labios con los suyos, con sus dientes y lengua, impidiéndole siempre cualquier avance.

Hi posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él restregándolas para notar en las palmas los músculos que se tensionaban conforme lo tocaba, sus pezones endurecidos y firmes, atrayentes... ¿Cómo sería sin la camiseta?

Como si sus deseos fueran órdenes, Suigetsu se apartó de ella los segundos necesarios para sacarse la prenda, tirándola a un lado sin mirar siquiera dónde aterrizaba. No le dio tiempo a prepararse para volver a ser embestida por esos besos que la nublaban, que hacían que no pudiera pensar, sólo ser conducida hacia el remolino de pasión desenfrenada donde él la quería llevar.

No sabía qué le ocurría a sus extremidades; no podía hacer que su cerebro mandara la orden de estarse quietas. Las piernas se movían en el mismo sitio frotándose su centro para aliviar el anhelo de ser tocada; los brazos desesperados por rozarle el torso, descubriendo las marcas y señales que tenía, embriagándose del aroma que emanaba y siendo consciente de las respuestas que el cuerpo de Suigetsu mostraba cuando se iba acercando a sus zonas más erógenas, la forma en que retenía el aliento, cómo lo expulsaba lentamente al verse acariciado de forma tan sensual...

Suigetsu se removió inquieto sujetándole las manos a Hi en el momento en que se aproximaba a la cinturilla de los pantalones. Levantó sus brazos fijándolos en la puerta mientras dejaba su boca, los labios hinchados y casi dormidos por la presión que había ejercido, para seguir un camino hacia su cuello, mordiendo, succionando y besando toda la piel.

Los dientes de Hi castañeteaban por el deseo de ir más allá.

Necesitaba que fuera más rápido, que una de las manos que la sujetaba descendiera hacia su centro y se alojara entre sus piernas para, simplemente, rozarla en esa zona. Su cuerpo se encargaría del resto, tan fogosa como estaba en ese momento. A la porra los problemas, ahora mismo sólo tenía mente para él y, tal y como la estaba encendiendo, ni siquiera quedaría mucho para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que se destilaban en esa habitación.

Notó que soltaba sus manos para llevarlas hasta la cintura y, de ahí, le subió la camiseta para sacarla. No se entretuvo en nada más que en apartarla de su camino, tomando la misma dirección, sin rumbo, que la prenda de él minutos antes. Sin embargo, lejos de volverse a apoderar de Hi, de sucumbir a su cuerpo, Suigetsu se quedó admirándola haciendo que se sintiera vergonzosa. No era alta, no tenía un cuerpo como los de las modelos con las que habrían estado ellos. Ella no era nada comparada con las demás mujeres, incluso algunas de las que iban cada noche al club. Y aun así, la miraba como si estuviera viendo a una diosa. Sólo eso le dio poder para bajar los brazos y empezar a tocarlo, primero por los hombros, descendiendo después por la clavícula, siguiendo su contorno para bajar y ser testigo de cómo se contraían los deltoides y los pectorales con ellos.

—Hi... —susurró casi en un suspiro cuando sus dedos juguetearon con las tetillas.

Quería besarlas, jugar con su lengua, darle el calor que su boca podía proporcionarle para, acto seguido, hacer que el frío las incitara más.

Se acercó más a él y lo besó en cada una de ellas sin hacer mucho más, sus manos yendo hacia otro lugar aún oculto que había notado que tenía problemas y no iba a aguantar mucho más. Debía ayudarlo, sopesar si su estado era satisfactorio y, en caso contrario, proporcionarle los primeros auxilios necesarios. Debía hacerlo como buena amiga que era, ¿verdad?

Con algo de torpeza, desabrochó el botón de los pantalones, siguiendo con el resto, hasta que la cinturilla quedó más floja, lo suficiente para introducir sus brazos toda la longitud que era capaz, hasta casi rozar su trasero, y hacer que la prenda fuera cayendo y destapando la piel, auxiliando esa parte necesitada de él.

Aspiró impresionada por no encontrar ropa interior, lo que hizo que de su centro saliera más fluido empapándole sus braguitas y provocando que el ambiente se acalorara más por el perfume a sexo que salía de ambos cuerpos.

Cuando los pantalones ya no suponían un estorbo, sus manos, temblorosas al principio por ser ella quien estaba tomando la iniciativa, fueron acercándose a ese lugar prohibido, a esa parte donde el vello ocultaba algo. Sólo que, esa vez, no le servía de mucho, su lanza ya estaba predispuesta para un poco de ejercicio y una actividad física que proporcionaba mucho placer.

Hi se relamió pensando en cómo sabría, en si sería cálido tal y como se veía, o necesitaría darle más calor para que estuviera al cien por cien de su capacidad, si sería doloroso, si...

—Princesa, como sigas mirándome de esa manera harás que me corra sin tocarme —la avisó Suigetsu.

¿Eso podía pasar? ¿Si se quedaba quieta sólo observando sería capaz de expulsar su simiente y bañarla con ella? ¿Sin mover un ápice?

Estuvo tentada de hacerlo, pero su curiosidad era mayor, y pronto sus manos tomaron toda su longitud impresionándose por el calor que emanaba de allí, los temblores suaves que percibía a través del tacto y las venas marcándose debido a la tensión que estaba viviendo.

Encerró con una de sus manos el pene mientras se arrodillaba para, con la otra, rozarle las bolsas que tenía e incitarle aún más, como comprobó nada más tocarle, tan sensible que casi podía saborear el líquido preseminal que salía de su glande. Se acercó para succionar siendo recompensada por un suspiro de él y un poco más de su sabor recreándose en su boca, probándolo y emborrachándose con ello.

Su resistencia decayó en ese momento y se introdujo el pene en la boca, ayudándose de su mano para estimularlo y darle el placer que él necesitaba; la otra jugaba con sus bolas, mientras él la conducía con sus vaivenes, sujetándole la cabeza para que pudiera embestirla mejor, mientras lo dejaba deleitarse en ella. Hi experimentó una sensación de poder como nunca antes había tenido.

—Hi, basta... yo...

Suigetsu trató de apartarla pero ella se sujetó a las piernas, cerrando su boca, casi presionándole los dientes en su grosor. Mordiéndole; haciendo que su miembro se introdujera más en la garganta y, con ello, no pudiera hacer otra cosa que gemir y liberarse de la presión que tenía, su pene soltando el semen que había recorrido la distancia, ella tragándolo al tiempo que lo incitaba a que siguiera derramándole esa semilla en su interior.

Sólo cuando quedó satisfecha, se apartó relamiéndose y recogiendo de sus dedos algunas gotas que se habían quedado fuera.

Suigetsu la levantó y besó sin esperar que se limpiara, mezclando los sabores entre los dos al tiempo que le desabrochaba los pantalones, bajando la cremallera y, con una sola mano, iba despojándola de ellos, ayudándose con las piernas para bajarlos hasta el fondo, la palma ahora posicionada en el monte de Venus, incitándola, pero tan caliente que hasta ese gesto la ponía a mil en ese momento.

Con los labios aún pegados, notó cómo iba acercándose a su centro, empapado por toda la intensidad de lo que habían vivido, y se asustó al sentir que se apartaba para, segundos después, retirar las braguitas y penetrarla con dos dedos, sin aviso, sin más estimulación que la que ya le había provocado. Y era más que suficiente.

Gritó dentro de su boca ante la violación de intimidad que había llevado a cabo —aunque no pensaba interponer denuncia alguna, ya podía hacer eso cuantas veces quisiera—. Esos dedos eran mágicos y le estaban poniendo difícil el mantenerse en pie por sí sola, las rodillas temblándole por la presión que ejercía sosteniéndola por completo.

El pulgar de Suigetsu fue malicioso al rozarle el clítoris al mismo tiempo que sus dedos seguían introduciéndose en su interior, no ya dos, sino tres, mientras el otro se afanaba en esa perla cada vez más hinchada y sensible. Tuvo que cogerse a él para no desfallecer y dejar que lo que sentía aflojara de su interior. Fue entonces cuando Suigetsu se movió, junto con ella, haciendo que alcanzara la cama, depositándola en ella sin sacar su mano, pero sí permitiendo que pudiera experimentar más placer sin miedo a caer o quedarse sin fuerzas en el momento del clímax.

La velocidad que tomó entonces Suigetsu empezó a catapultarla hacia un torbellino lleno de estrellas de colores que vislumbró cuando su explosión llegó para quedarse, postergándola como sólo sabía hacer un verdadero hombre experimentado en mujeres. Casi podía alzar los brazos y tocarlas, todas ellas bailando a su alrededor, mientras la embargaba una sensación maravillosa.

—No te creas que hemos acabado, preciosa... —la avisó él apartando los dedos, dejándola huérfana en esa zona mientras lo observaba relamérselos al tiempo que se colocaba un condón y volvía a su lado, de nuevo llena en su canal con algo más caliente y ancho que lo que los dedos podían proporcionarle.

Tal y como estaba en ese momento, la entrada misma hizo que de nuevo estuviera al borde del abismo, viendo pulular esas estrellitas que parecían desvanecerse por momentos hasta que él se introdujo en ella lentamente, como si fuera marcando el territorio, dejando una huella y reconociendo el lugar para, después, atacarlo sin miramiento.

—Mírame, Hi, mírame —le pidió él.

Ella se movió para enfocarlo, su cuerpo cansado por los orgasmos ocurridos minutos antes pero a la vez despertando a las nuevas sensaciones que empezaba a provocarle. Estaba presionando sus pezones, pellizcándolos levemente, pero al mismo tiempo comenzando a ser molesto. Cuando notó que la presión ejercida era mayor, se quejó para ser acallada con un beso que transformó ese dolor en un placer aún mayor, una sorpresa que hizo que no pudiera contenerse y su cuerpo estallara en un pequeño orgasmo, el flujo saliendo de su cuerpo y sirviéndole de lubricación extra a él, sonriente, aumentando la rapidez con que se introducía, frotando su pene contra las paredes vaginales y tensándola cada vez más ante lo que sentía llegar.

—Dámelo, princesa. Dámelo... —le susurró apartándose un poco para meter su mano entre los cuerpos y alcanzar el clítoris, apretándolo entre pulgar e índice, escapándose y volviendo a ser apresado, haciendo que los temblores se sucedieran sin poder evitarlos, de nuevo besada y, otra vez, experimentando el intercambio entre el dolor y el placer que le daba hasta que todo quedó en blanco, su cuerpo expulsando aquello que tenía, quedándose saciada y flotando en el mar del deleite que acababa de darle.

Notó cómo su pene se calentaba más, la simiente aflorando y siendo contenida por el preservativo.

Quiso acariciarlo, decirle muchas cosas, sincerarse con él por haberle quitado todos los agobios de la cabeza. Pero no pudo hacerlo, el cansancio hizo que su cuerpo le pesara y cayó sumida en un sueño reparador después de hacer ese tipo de ejercicio.

Suigetsu se apartó de ella y la observó. La había saciado hasta el agotamiento y se sentía satisfecho por ello. Así podía asegurarse de que no iba a escaparse de nuevo y podría tener tiempo de avisar a los demás. Se quitó el condón y fue hasta el baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Sin duda Sasuke tenía razón: era una mujer muy diferente a las demás.

Hi abrió los ojos y notó enseguida que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Había sido una noche estupenda, no la escapada, sino lo que siguió después. No sabía cómo podían ser tan capaces, todos ellos, de proporcionar esa felicidad a las mujeres. ¿Dónde se encontraban ese tipo de hombres en el día a día? ¿Una tenía que escaparse para hallar un semental capaz de hacerla ver las estrellas sin salir de la cama ni tener un techo abierto encima?

Tenía la puerta interior cerrada para los agobios, la incertidumbre y el arrepentimiento por haber tenido sexo con Suigetsu también. Ya lo pensaría mejor después, cuando tuviera que marcharse, pues aún estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha. Encontró en el baño ropa limpia; seguramente Suigetsu habría ido a su habitación a por una muda. Se fijó en el espejo y vio que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de las marcas de los besos de él. Hasta sus pezones estaban aún excitados y algo doloridos, pero de una forma agradable.

Al acabar de asearse y vestirse, abrió la puerta de la habitación y marchó hasta el salón. Allí, sentados, los cinco chicos volvieron su cabeza hacia ella haciendo que se detuviera y su rostro cambiara.

—Hi, tenemos que hablar —dijo Kiba levantándose e indicándole que se acercara a ellos, a una silla que había de más en esa reunión que la pillaba por sorpresa.

—¿De?

—Ya lo sabes —contestó Sasuke—. ¿A qué vino escaparse anoche? —acusó. Sin anestesia.

—Sasuke... —se quejó Suigetsu. Éste bufó apartando la mirada.

Hi tomó asiento dejando que todos se quedaran en silencio esperando que hablara.

—Hi, ¿de qué huyes?

Miró a cada uno de ellos recordando los momentos que había pasado. No podía decirles la verdad. Agachó la cabeza y negó.

—No vamos a decir nada, Hi, por favor. Confía en nosotros —insistió Naruto a su lado, acariciándole el brazo.

—Hi, podemos ayudarte. Sólo tienes que decirnos qué pasa.

Se fijó en Sasuke, callado. Su mirada le decía que sabía algo más que los demás, pero no el motivo por el que no lo contaba. ¿Esperaba que lo hiciera ella?

—No puedo. No debo. Lo mejor es que os mantengáis al margen y me dejéis marchar —prefirió decir. Si algo les pasaba por su culpa, no iba a perdonárselo en la vida.

—Hi, viniste al pueblo escapando de algo. Cuéntanoslo —intervino Menma.

—¿Tan malo es, princesa?

Hi se volvió hacia Suigetsu con una sonrisa triste. ¿Malo? Sería lo suficientemente horrible como para que no quisieran estar con ella.

Todos se quedaron callados, quizás esperando que alguno pensara en algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. O a lo mejor confiaban en que ella se sincerara con ellos, ya que no eran desconocidos. Ya no. Pero no fue así. Los minutos transcurrieron y ninguno parecía atreverse a decir nada.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. —Sasuke se levantó del asiento y la miró fijamente—. Hi, si quieres seguir viviendo aquí tendrás que contárnoslo todo. En caso contrario, ya puedes irte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Todavía podía escuchar en su cabeza, como si Sasuke estuviera a su lado, las palabras que el muy huraño le había dicho: «Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Hi, si quieres seguir viviendo aquí tendrás que contárnoslo todo. En caso contrario, ya puedes irte».

Le había dolido. Mucho. No podía entender cómo era tan dulce y unos segundos después se comportaba de forma tan déspota, cómo le había dicho eso, cómo... la había herido de esa manera. Sí, era verdad que quería irse y no hacerles más daño, pero... Tampoco hacía falta que fuera tan hiriente.

Miró la habitación donde estaba: el almacén. Hacía unas horas que había bajado para poner algo de orden antes de abrir el club pero no estaba segura de si la organización que tenía que llevar a cabo era en cuanto al almacenaje o en su propia mente. A ella acudían todas las escenas que se habían sucedido después de esas palabras...

Unas horas antes

—¡Sasuke! —lo increpó Suigetsu, levantándose también—. Ella no quiere decirnos lo que pasa, quería irse, ¿acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que hemos hablado?

—Si quiere irse, adelante. Si quiere confiar en nosotros, adelante. Pero no voy a estar aquí intentando convencerla de algo.

—¿¡Por qué te comportas así!? —inquirió Kiba—. Es nuestra amiga. Es Hi.

—Os lo dije cuando llegó. Estaría mejor en su casa.

—¿Y si no tiene casa? —sugirió Naruto—. A lo mejor es eso, ¿no, Hi?

Ella se mordió los labios. Casa sí que tenía, pero... no podía regresar a ella.

—Mirad, me da igual. Pero si no quiere decir nada, mejor. No quiero meterme en problemas —finalizó perdiéndose por el pasillo hasta la puerta para bajar a su habitación temporal.

—¡Condenado hijo de perra! —exclamó Suigetsu yendo a su encuentro.

—¡Suigetsu! —gritó Menma saliendo a por él antes de que las cosas llegaran a más.

El ambiente se había enrarecido demasiado y Hi se sentía culpable por ello. Todos se miraban con algo de impotencia por no poder hacer mucho más, quizá hasta con un poco de entendimiento para con Sasuke.

Llevaba viviendo con ellos semanas, compartiendo días y noches, disfrutando incluso íntimamente. Y, sin embargo, sabía que, si contaba su secreto, se desmoronaría la confianza que le tenían. Al final lo único que había conseguido es que ellos se enfadaran.

Tenía que haber hecho caso a su cabeza y salir corriendo de allí en ese momento, pero su corazón se lo impedía. Eso y el hecho de que las palabras de Sasuke, más que cualesquiera otras, le habían sentado mal.

Pensaba que, aunque fuera un poco, la quería en su vida, que esas caricias, ese beso que le dio, el primero desde que estaba con el grupo, había significado algo. Pero no era así. Se frotó los labios por el cosquilleo que le recorrió. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con ese tío? ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza?

Sacudió la cabeza con energía intentando centrarse en ver lo que podían necesitar del almacén y salió. Era mejor estar ocupada en algo que dejar que los pensamientos la nublaran de nuevo y no rindiera. Al menos durante el tiempo que estuviera con ellos, sería una buena trabajadora.

Echó un vistazo a la lista que tenía para comprobar si debían ir de compras urgentemente y, una vez quedó satisfecha con todo, aunque tardando más tiempo del que solía necesitar, tal era el despiste que tenía, salió fuera.

—Kiba... —susurró al verlo pasar con algunos vasos limpios para la barra.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Hay algo urgente que comprar?

—No, tenemos de todo para esta noche. Pero mañana es posible que necesitemos ir un momento a por unas cuantas cosas, depende de cómo vaya la noche.

—Es día laborable, no creo que vengan muchas pero lo tendré en cuenta y me acerco mañana.

—Vale...

Hi se quedó callada sin saber qué decir. Se sentía incómoda por haber generado la discusión entre ellos. Respingó cuando la mano de Kiba la acarició levantándole la barbilla, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sólo queremos ayudarte, Hi. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Sabía de sus intenciones pero podía acabar metiéndolos en un lío mayor.

—No tengas en cuenta lo que dijo Sasuke. Él... bueno, él tiene un pasado un poco más complicado que el nuestro.

Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Un pasado complicado? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por eso era un borde y un... un tío que te quitaba la respiración cuando te miraba con esos ojos intensos? Bufó ante ese pensamiento. Se sentía dolida y, si pudiera, si se lo encontrara delante, le daría su merecido. Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en su linda cara para ver cómo se veía con un moratón, aunque fuera a juego con el que se haría ella en la mano, si es que no se la rompía.

Kiba se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un pico a Hi, quien no se lo esperaba y siguió su camino con los vasos, colocándolos como si nada hubiera pasado. Los labios le cosquilleaban por ese breve contacto y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de lo que ellos dos habían tenido. Era tan complicado no pensar en ellos de una manera horizontal...

—¡Kiba!

El grito hizo que saltara y se volviera para encontrarse con Sasuke, al parecer de un humor de perros por el modo en que había vociferado para llamar a alguien que estaba a unos metros de él.

—¿Qué? —respondió el otro con mala gana.

—Ha llamado esa mujer. Esta noche anula cualquier cita que tuviera, me quiere para ella sola.

—Maldita sea, Sasuke, sabes las normas. Tenías asignadas ya tres chicas. ¿Qué hago ahora?

—Me importa una mierda. Esa mujer paga bien y sabes que tiene influencia para difundir rumores. —Sasuke la miró de reojo y ella tragó.

Definitivamente estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Lo que no entendía era el motivo, pues la pelea de esa mañana no lo había puesto tan irascible.

—Está bien. Cuando llegue les diré que pueden elegir. De todas maneras yo hoy estoy libre, siempre puedo hacerles compañía. Pero que sepas que te las apunto como clientas VIP para la próxima noche que vengan, así que tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti ese día.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, sólo se volvió y enfiló hacia la puerta del piso.

—¡Dios! —gritó frustrada.

—Hi, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Kiba.

—Sí —contestó, rabiosa—. Me he olvidado de darle un puñetazo.

La risa de Kiba alivió un poco la tensión del momento. Pero no las ganas con las que Hi se había quedado. ¿Por qué cuando lo veía se olvidaba de todo y sólo se centraba en su penetrante mirada? ¡Si era un completo idiota!

Gruñó como había aprendido del innombrable y se dispuso a hacer otras cosas. Cualquiera era mejor que pensar en ese imbécil. Además, quedaba poco para abrir e Kiba tendría que subir a cambiarse para que todo estuviera en marcha.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos? —saludó Jugo al abrir la puerta del local—. ¿Sabéis que ya hay algunas esperando?

—¿Ya? —Kiba consultó el reloj—. Quedan horas para abrir...

—Deberías subir a cambiarte —comentó Hi ocupándose de colocar los vasos restantes en el lugar correspondiente.

—¿Te encargas tú de todo?

—Sí, vete, no hay problema.

Jugo frunció el ceño.

—Oye, como si no lo hubiera hecho más veces. ¿Acaso ha pasado algo?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Fue Hi la que apartó la mirada primero.

—No. Pero ella no sale a la calle sola, ¿entendido, Jugo?

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron al unísono Hi y Jugo.

—Porque la gatita tiene ganas de escaparse —murmuró entre risas.

Esquivó el paño que Hi le tiró y fue hasta el acceso a la casa.

Un par de horas después, Jugo abría la puerta de entrada para dejar pasar a las féminas que había ya haciendo cola. Una a una fueron entrando y Hi se ocupó de tomar nota de las bebidas que querían, así como de saber con qué chico les tocaba esa noche. Algunas, las más asiduas, tenían a sus predilectos, aunque el club estaba montado de tal forma que ellos ponían un límite para no cansarse demasiado.

Tras ubicarse todos por el lugar y amenizar con un buen repertorio musical, Hi preparó las bebidas y comenzó a servirlas; otras las llevaban ellos, tal era el deseo de sus clientas.

Al volver de llevar una bandeja con varias copas y aperitivos para acompañar el alcohol, y que no tuvieran el estómago demasiado vacío, encontró a una mujer diferente de las que solían ir al club. Iba trajeada, destilando autoridad y superioridad. Mirarla hacía que una se encogiera por ser tan poca cosa.

—Buenas noches —saludó Hi intentando que no le temblara la voz.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó la desconocida mirando hacia el interior del local.

Hi se mantuvo callada y tragó. ¿Ella era la cita de esa noche?

—Sakura.

Las dos se volvieron hacia la voz y Hi abrió la boca al encontrarlo vestido con un traje negro, corbata y el pelo recogido en una coleta. No se había afeitado y el aura que flotaba a su alrededor le confería más elegancia aún.

—No me gusta que me hagan esperar, Sasuke —regañó ella.

Hi salió de su sueño y fue a replicarle. Tan sólo hacía unos segundos que acababa de llegar, ¿cómo iba a haber esperado si ni siquiera le había cogido el abrigo?

—Mis disculpas, Milady. —Se inclinó en una reverencia que hizo que Hi se frotara los ojos. ¿Qué clase de mujer era ésa para domar a Sasuke de esa forma?

—Ya veremos si te las ganas... —contestó Sakura pasando dentro y yendo hasta una mesa reservada al fondo del lugar.

Los siguió con la mirada, descolocada. Sasuke se había ocupado del abrigo, de tomar nota e incluso de ir a la barra y servir él mismo la bebida. En ningún momento le dirigió la palabra, no sólo a ella, sino a ninguna de las mujeres que había, y eso que lo intentaban. Pero parecía haberle comido la lengua el gato porque únicamente tenía palabras para esa nueva.

—Esa clienta es peligrosa. No te acerques a ella —le susurró Suigetsu cuando llegó con una petición de bebidas—. Sasuke tiene prohibido hablar con nadie que no sea ella cuando está. A cambio da una buena suma de dinero por su compañía.

—¿Ellos dos se conocen?

—No, que yo sepa. Cuando abrimos el club fue de las primeras en venir. Se fijó en Sasuke e hizo un trato con él. Cada noche que ella viniera sólo sería para su disfrute, su esclavo particular, sin hablar con nadie que no fuera su dueña. A cambio, la tarifa que paga es diez veces la de las demás.

—¿¡Diez veces!? —Hi se atragantó.

—El trabajo, trabajo es. Le dejó bien claro que no habría sexo y no pareció importarle, pero sí le gusta empinar el codo con alguien a su lado que sea guapo. Así que...

—¿De dónde es?

—Ni idea. Creo que Sasuke tampoco lo sabe. Viene una vez cada tres meses.

Hi volvió a mirar a la pareja, cómo la mujer estaba hablando mientras Sasuke se ocupaba de darle los aperitivos y hacer que se sintiera relajada con un masaje en los hombros. Y, por raro que le pareciera, se sintió celosa de no ser ella la que lo recibiera. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, siempre de reojo, siempre sin tardar más de unos segundos en volver a fijarse en su clienta.

—Por si acaso, no te acerques mucho a ella. No le gusta que nadie se fije en Sasuke.

—Lo tendré presente.

Terminó de preparar el pedido y Suigetsu se volvió para atender a sus chicas mientras los demás estaban ocupados con otras. Parecía que la noche iba a transcurrir tranquila. Eso ayudaría a que Hi no dejara de pensar en su escapada, en la pelea de los chicos y, cómo no, en ese tipo que ahora se dedicaba a darle un masaje en las manos a cierta mujer que se apoyaba en él de una forma demasiado confiada. ¿Por qué las demás no hacían que tuviera las mismas ganas de ir y, por accidente, echarle una jarra de agua fría para que se le bajaran los humos?

Las idas y venidas de bebidas o aperitivos habían sucedido conforme se acababan las copas y las mujeres pedían más. Sin embargo, el que más veces había tenido que ir y volver había sido Sasuke. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántas copas se había tomado esa señora pero sí que su estado había pasado de lúcido a torpe y a tambalearse cada vez que se movía.

—Oye... ¿no es mejor que se retire ya? Está borracha —le susurró a Sasuke cuando se agachaba a por hielo.

—No se va hasta que no se desmaya. Es la norma —masculló él preparando otra bebida algo más ligera para que no le afectara tanto.

—¿Y cuando eso pasa la llevas a su casa? —La pregunta se le había escapado de los labios e hizo que él la mirara sorprendido.

—Hay un coche aparcado fuera con un conductor. Él se encarga —le aclaró—. ¿Dónde está el limón?

Hi se giró en busca de la fruta con tal de no volverle a dirigir la palabra tras esa metedura de pata y se fijó en el cuenco. Vacío.

—Iré a por más —le comentó viendo que Naruto se acercaba.

—No, ya iré yo. Tienes otros a los que atender.

Dejó las copas en la barra y entró en el almacén. Ella se centró en preparar las otras bebidas que le pedían.

Segundos después, un estruendo hizo que todas las conversaciones cesaran y miraran al fondo donde la mujer se había caído al tratar de levantarse; al apoyarse en la mesa, la había tirado también. Se quedaron petrificados sin saber bien qué hacer, pero Hi salió de la barra y se acercó a ella para auxiliarla. Si se había hecho algo, debían atenderla.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora? —le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

La mujer la miró y se transformó en una furia al reconocer a Hi.

—¡Tú!

Hi se echó hacia atrás ante ese grito.

—Así que eres tú la muchacha que tiene a Sasuke loco... Condenada chiquilla, ¿qué se supone que tienes tú que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué no quiere contarme nada de ti y, sin embargo, nunca le ha importado decirme de las demás? ¿Quién eres?

Conforme iba hablando, Hi retrocedía ante el avance inestable de ella. Estaba ebria y tenía miedo de que pudiera volver a caerse y hacerse alguna herida porque podría ser negativo para el negocio.

—Cálmese, señora —intervino Suigetsu tratando de esconder a Hi con su cuerpo.

—¡Sasuke no ha hecho un buen trabajo esta noche! —vociferó.

¿Que no había hecho buen trabajo? Sólo había tenido ojos para ella, siempre pendiente de sus deseos. Le había dado un masaje, acariciado de forma íntima, escuchado todo lo que le había dicho, servido y atendido como el que más. ¿Qué tipo de queja podía tener?

—Si se tranquiliza... ¿Se ha hecho daño? —trató de calmarla.

—La quiero fuera. Que no se acerque a Sasuke. Ella, ella es la culpable de que él esté así.

Todavía no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿De qué se la acusaba? Sasuke seguía siendo el tipo cabezota, arisco y déspota que conocía.

Sakura se tambaleó peligrosamente y Hi corrió a asistirla pero, debido al peso y a la poca resistencia que tenía, al final las dos cayeron al suelo.

—¡Hi! —exclamó Naruto, que también estaba cerca.

Se acercó a las dos mientras ella se levantaba y observaba a la otra.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó preocupada por su estado ya que no se movía.

Suigetsu se arrodilló y revisó que no tuviera ninguna herida. Parecía dormida plácidamente.

—Se ha desmayado. Oficialmente, el servicio ha terminado —comentó. Se fijó en Sasuke, que salía con algunos limones en las manos y se quedaba perplejo ante lo ocurrido—. Llama al conductor, que la saque de aquí. La próxima vez veremos si le permitimos la entrada.

—Diosa, ¿tú estás bien? —preguntó Naruto ayudándola a levantarse.

—Sí, pesaba demasiado y me he resbalado al final.

Una vez incorporada, se colocó bien la ropa hasta que Suigetsu la detuvo.

Se fijó en su mano: tenía un cristal clavado y sangre que manaba de la herida.

—Hay que curarlo.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Sasuke caminando hacia ellos acompañado de un hombre de traje gris con gorra.

Éste cogió en brazos a la mujer y, sin decir nada, se marchó. La sala aún seguía en silencio y sabían que debían volver a relajar el ambiente.

—Suigetsu, estoy libre. Vosotros tenéis a vuestras clientas y debéis darles algún tipo de compensación. Llama a Jugo para que se ocupe de las copas.

Yo me encargo de Hi.

Como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo, asintió finalmente haciendo que todos volvieran con sus acompañantes y trataran de calmar los ánimos. Aún quedaba hasta que cerraran y no podían permitirse que las mujeres se fueran con mal sabor de boca.

Sasuke se acercó a Hi y le cogió el hombro y la muñeca para que lo siguiera. La llevó hasta la puerta del piso y subieron los escalones hasta la entrada. Allí la instó a sentarse mientras él se apresuraba a ir al baño para coger el botiquín.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó cuando llegó, colocándose a su lado con una lámpara que encendió para revisar el cristal y la herida.

—Un poco —contestó. Le molestaba más al saber que tenía ese pedazo alojado y que la sangre manaba. No le gustaba demasiado verla.

—Voy a quitar el cristal. Si veo que no para el sangrado, te llevaré a un hospital.

—Vale.

A pesar de ser un trozo grande, utilizó unas pinzas para sacarlo lentamente a fin de que no se rompiera más. Se levantó de nuevo y fue hasta la cocina, donde cogió un cuenco y lo llenó de agua. Una vez lo tuvo, volvió y colocó la mano sobre el cuenco, echándole agua para que se limpiara la herida y la sangre se diluyera. Desapareció un momento para regresar después con varias toallas.

Le cogió el brazo apartándolo del recipiente y lo envolvió en una toalla apretando con fuerza y haciendo que diera un respingo por el dolor que sentía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Tengo que presionar un poco para parar la hemorragia. Si no se detiene...

—No es muy profundo, creo —trató de animar ella. Sasuke no dijo nada—. Soy muy fuerte, seguro que no muero de esta —rio haciendo que Sasuke bufara y, por una vez, lo viera sonreír ese día, una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo babear por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresistible?

—Lo siento mucho. No pensé que Sakura la tomara contigo.

—Sí, bueno, según ella, tú y yo tenemos algo especial.

—Sí.

Hi se quedó sin palabras. ¡Que alguien le explicara a qué se refería con ese sí! ¿Tenían algo especial? ¿O le estaba dando la razón? ¿O era una tercera teoría que ella no tenía ni idea? ¡Quería morderse las uñas por saber qué respondía ese monosílabo!

Sasuke se afanó en abrir la toalla y ver si seguía sangrando, cosa que hacía, pero en menor cantidad. Le puso varias gasas encima de la herida y cogió una venda para taparla y que le sirviera de presión para conseguir que la herida detuviera el flujo de sangre.

—Si te sientes mareada, dímelo. —Cuando vio que no le contestaba, la miró—. Hi, ¿estás mareada?

—No... yo...

—¿Qué?

Terminó de vendarla y guardó todo en el botiquín incorporándose para llevarlo al baño. A la salida, Hi estaba allí.

—¿Hi?

—Ese «sí»... ¿por qué era?

—¿Qué «sí»?

—Te he dicho que esa mujer pensaba que teníamos algo especial. Y has respondido «sí», ¿a qué te referías?

Sasuke levantó su mano para meterle por detrás de la oreja un travieso mechón de pelo que le ocultaba la mirada. Siguió acariciándole la mejilla y cuando llegó a sus labios, los contorneó con el pulgar antes de apoderarse de ellos con tal dulzura y sensualidad que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Hi cosquilleara.

Fue dándole pequeños mordiscos en los labios, lamiéndolos después, sin agobiarla, sólo disfrutando de la sensación de rozar ese lugar que tanto había echado de menos desde que la besara por primera vez.

Hi gimió ante lo que estaba pasando. Había perdido el contacto con sus neuronas y lo único que funcionaba era el sistema nervioso que enviaba ondas de placer a todos los rincones de su interior, haciéndola sentir tan bien que no quería que terminara. Y cuando él introdujo su lengua adueñándose de su cavidad, mezclándose y haciéndole el amor a su húmeda, un estallido en su mente la dejó en blanco, sólo ocupada por las sensaciones que estaba viviendo. Y quería más. Ese hombre hacía que ella volara, que pudiera ser una superheroína, una superdotada, una diosa.

Todo en una.

Las manos de Sasuke la pegaron más a su cuerpo, aprisionándola contra la pared, dejándole notar la protuberancia que ocultaban sus pantalones y la urgencia que tenía para deshacerse de ellos, pues debía de ser doloroso.

Las caderas de Hi se removieron inquietas haciendo que quedara ubicada justo donde necesitaba, un gruñido de satisfacción por parte del ladino que empezó a frotarse contra ella al tiempo que aumentaba los embistes en su boca y profundizaba el beso.

Hi le echó los brazos al cuello fundiéndose con el joven, haciendo que se acercara más como si quisiera ser uno con él. Le soltó la coleta que llevaba entrelazando sus dedos con el pelo y tirando de él, provocándole, haciendo que se excitara más. Bajó por la espalda hasta su cintura y lo agarró de ella para sostenerse pues las piernas le temblaban ya.

Sasuke se separó a regañadientes de ella dejando que ambos respiraran tras minutos conteniéndose por no perderse a la otra persona.

—No... —susurró apartándose un poco.

—No, ¿qué? —alcanzó a decir Hi.

—No puedo...

Hi arrugó el ceño. ¿No era suficiente para él? ¿Le iban otro tipo de mujeres?

—Lo entiendo... —musitó, dolida.

—Hi. —Sasuke la aprisionó de nuevo contra la pared, acariciándole las mejillas, los ojos de ella destilando las lágrimas que no sabía que estaban ahí—. Si tengo sexo contigo, no voy a querer compartirte con nadie. Serías mía para siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Interiormente, sus neuronas se habían dividido: tenía el grupo de las «suspiradoras», mini Hi que sólo suspiraban recordando las palabras que Sasuke había soltado por esa boquita de ensueño; luego estaban las «saltarinas», que parecían tener pulgas en los zapatos de los saltos que daban vitoreando el nombre del idiota que la había dejado así; y no podía olvidarse del grupo de las «peleonas», que andaban discutiendo cómo arrinconar a su víctima masculina para dejarle claro que era ella quien decidía tener sexo con él y no al contrario. ¿Quién se había creído que era?

La presión que ejercía el cuerpo de Sasuke fue perdiéndose y sintió el frío que se quedaba en su lugar. Quería reír, llorar, discutir, golpearle... Un torrente de emociones que empezaban a saturarla. Por eso se quedó apoyada en la pared mientras lo seguía con la mirada hasta que lo perdió.

Lo que le había dicho... ¿se podía referir a lo que ella pensaba? ¿Él? ¡Pero si no la soportaba! Desde el primer día empezaron con mal pie y no mejoró demasiado los siguientes días y semanas. Sí, era cierto que la había besado —y acababa de darle el segundo beso— pero... ¿sentimientos? ¿Enamorado? No, eso no podía ser cierto... ¡Él la odiaba!

«Y por eso te acaba de llevar a las nubes», contraatacó su conciencia.

Eso era una nimiedad. Lo habría pillado caliente y... Por más excusas que ponía, teniendo como aliadas a su grupito de neuronas, las otras defendían a capa y espada al chico. Y el problema era que empezaban aganar.

Hi abrió la puerta del piso y se quedó extrañada por la oscuridad que lo embargaba. Ellos no solían cerrar tan bien y siempre había un poco de luz; además de que debían de estar pues habían subido antes.

Amplió el arco de luz que se filtraba por la entrada y tanteó por la pared hasta el interruptor. No estaba.

Con el ceño fruncido, avanzó hacia el interior buscando el otro botón que sabía que estaba en ese lugar. Guiándose con la escasa luz, fue dando pasos cortos hasta que el ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que se detuviera y diera la vuelta asustada. No había corriente de aire, ni nada intangible que la hubiera podido cerrar.

Su respiración se aceleró, igual que los latidos del corazón, más cuando notó que varias manos la rozaban.

Chilló tratando de deshacerse de sus agarres. Hasta que los oyó:

—Diosa... —Fue como un eco.

—Preciosa...

—Gatita...

A pesar de saber ya quiénes eran, de reconocer la forma que tenían de apresarla, acariciarla, encenderla, el susto perduraba en su cuerpo y en las reacciones que había tenido.

—¡Chicos, no! —exclamó, más presa del cabreo de esa situación que por otra cosa.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió Suigetsu haciendo que ladeara la cabeza para poder besarla en el cuello.

—Tu cuerpo cambiará los sentimientos que tiene ahora —añadió Kiba, delante de ella, poniéndose de rodillas y levantándole un poco la camiseta para depositar un beso por encima de su ombligo.

—Y serás nuestra —terminaron dos voces a coro, una en cada costado, llevando un camino con sus yemas desde el hombro a la muñeca haciéndole respingar y que todo su sistema nervioso se estimulara con ello.

—Yo...

Su mente había volado. Había una masa derretida a cambio, un cartel con la palabra «cerebro» para identificar esa mancha que había dejado un hueco en su lugar. ¿Cómo podía ser que, con esos chicos, fuera capaz de perder la razón? Sí, por sus cuerpos, las palabras y lo que le demostraban día a día.

Cada uno le prodigaba las atenciones que debía, sus manos navegando expertamente por las curvas de su figura. Sus besos, cálidos, sensuales, que despertaban los sentidos más ocultos que tenía, empezaban a dificultarle mantenerse en pie. Estaba sujeta por los brazos de Kiba y Suigetsu en sus caderas mientras los otros buscaban algún contacto con la piel sensible de Hi.

Y entonces los vio.

Dos brillantes en esa oscuridad. Dos ónix brillantes que no parecían apartarse, fijos en ella. Su cuerpo se tensó y los demás se alejaron dejándole sólo un beso para que los recordase.

Las luces fueron delimitándose para abarcarlas en unas pestañas, en un rostro masculino de facciones duras que no apartaba la mirada de ella. Sasuke.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla, un brazo echado hacia atrás, el otro apoyado en el muslo, una postura con la que irradiaba pura sensualidad y tentación.

Hi tragó al vislumbrar que, como único traje, tenía sólo su piel. Se lamió los labios pensando en tener un poco más de luz para ver una parte más baja, entre sus piernas.

—¿A qué esperas? —le preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿Perdón? —Estaba confusa, no sabía lo que quería que hiciera.

Varias voces llegaron a ella.

—Deleitarnos —susurró uno.

—Sedúcenos —escuchó de otro.

—Enloquécenos —murmuró un tercero.

—Viólanos —bromeó el cuarto.

—Y enamóranos —terminó Sasuke dejándola sin palabras.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus manos inquietas sin saber qué hacer. Se llevó una a los labios notándolos ardientes e hinchados por los deleites que los otros le habían dado. Bajó el brazo de inmediato pensando en lo que habían hecho, lo que querían que hiciera.

—Hi. —La llamada hizo que se centrara en Sasuke—. Estoy esperando.

—¿Qué-Qué hago? —preguntó, dubitativa.

—Sedúceme.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar esa palabra, al notar cómo la vibración del sonido la elevaba más alto en su excitación. ¿Cómo podía hacer lo que le pedía?

Los abrió de nuevo, lúcida, porque ya sabía lo que debía hacer y, a pesar de estar muerta de miedo, su cuerpo fue contoneándose, sus manos siguiendo el contorno de su figura. Empezó a levantarse la camiseta, lentamente, haciendo aparecer un poco de su piel, con suavidad, buscando en las reacciones de él si lo hacía bien o no.

Se mordió el labio al despojarse de esa prenda, mirándolo de reojo.

Y cuando vio que se removía, inquieto, una sonrisa llena de lujuria y poder la embargó.

—Sigue... —siseó, más ronco de lo habitual.

Jugó con la cinturilla del pantalón; lo desabrochó, se dio la vuelta para bajar la cremallera y dejar más sueltos los jeans, sin bajárselos, sólo dejando que viera un atisbo de su ropa interior.

Se giró de nuevo siguiendo con sus manos los costados, acunando los pechos que aún tenía cubiertos. Fue moviendo las caderas para que el pantalón fuera deslizándose de ellas, que fuera bajando por sí solo en ese baile.

Él gruñó y ella aguantó una risilla. No oía a los otros, ¿dónde estarían?

—A mí... —interrumpió Sasuke—. Mírame sólo a mí. Piensa sólo en mí—añadió cuando tuvo su atención.

Con la ropa ya bajada, se ayudó de las piernas para salir por completo de los pantalones, quedando semidesnuda ante él. Iba a seguir, cuando la mano extendida la hizo avanzar hacia donde se encontraba.

Tomó su mano y se subió a horcajadas sobre él sintiendo la virilidad que poseía y frotándose contra él.

Acarició el rostro de Sasuke y, al contrario que con los otros, fue ella quien lo besó; a pesar de las caricias y atenciones que recibía en la espalda por los otros, sus sentidos estaban con él. Con Sasuke...

Hi se despertó de golpe en la cama. Estaba acalorada, sudorosa y extremadamente excitada.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamó al aire levantándose de la cama—. ¡No pienso dejar que ese gruñón invada hasta mis sueños! —protestó enfadada por el estado en que se hallaba.

Los días habían pasado casi volando. Desde el momento del incidente, y de la discusión que habían tenido, los chicos se turnaban para estar siempre echándole un ojo, no fuera a hacer de las suyas de nuevo.

Además tenía la herida que, si bien no era nada grave, lo cierto es que había hecho que los chicos se hubieran vuelto más serviciales con ella y sólo la dejaban sentarse y disfrutar.

Rara vez la dejaban que se ocupara de la barra por la noche o de limpiar por la mañana, siempre lo hacía uno de los chicos que agradecía la compañía femenina. Pero eso, lejos de agradarla, la molestaba, porque no estaba tan incapacitada como para hacer las cosas. Otra era el meterle eso en la cabeza a los hombres.

Ninguno de ellos comentó nada sobre su escapada, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Y aunque sabía que era lo mejor para no meterlos en líos, también quería alargar el momento de la partida lo más posible, sobre todo para ordenar sus pensamientos con cierto tipo... Uno de melenas al que cada vez que miraba pillaba echándole un vistazo a ella, lo cual la ponía incómoda por saber que su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas atenciones, a pesar de que eran mínimas.

Varias noches había pasado en vela tratando de darle un significado a las palabras y acciones de Sasuke, y más de una vez se había levantado, gritado, echado agua fría y vuelto a la cama para tratar de sacarlo de su cabeza. Una vez hasta consideró llenar la bañera y dormir dentro, a ver si así se lo sacaba, a base de agua y sales, de su mente y cuerpo. Sin resultado, para desgracia de Hi.

Y la vida siguió...

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Hi apuntando la última cosa que le habían dicho.

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón, sentados a la mesa y pensando en lo que tenían que comprar ese día. Ya llevaba un folio escrito por una cara y, por su revés, la mitad estaba garabateada con un montón de productos que se habían acabado a lo largo de los días. Pensaba que no les hacía falta nada más, pero nunca se sabía.

—¿Ninguno necesita algo en especial?

—No, creo que no —contestó Suigetsu.

—Ni yo —comentó Naruto—. ¿Hermano?

Éste negó.

—¿Kiba? —Él la miró y movió la cabeza de forma horizontal a ambos lados—: ¿Sasuke? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No.

—Vale, entonces esto es todo.

—Hi, es tu día libre, ¿para qué vas a ir tú? —volvió a repetir Menma, como llevaban diciendo desde que propusiera esa mañana salir a comprar.

—Pues porque no me habéis dejado hacer nada estos días. Al menos la compra puedo hacerla porque es cuestión de coger productos y echarlos al carro, de ahí a la caja y de la caja al carro de nuevo. Después en el coche me ocupo de ordenarlos con más tiempo. Además, la herida ya está mejor.

—Aun así, Hi. ¿Qué tal si te acompañamos? —insistió Kiba.

—Tenéis que terminar de ver las facturas y de cuadrar el mes. Se os echará el tiempo encima si lo posponéis más tiempo. Y no os lo podéis permitir.

Todos se miraron y suspiraron sonoramente. Al menos por una vez había ganado e iba a salir de allí con tranquilidad, apartándose de los sementales que no le habían quitado las manos de encima en todo momento. Se sentía adulada con tantas atenciones pero, o le daban un respiro, o al final acabaría estallando. Y no quería que conocieran su ira, más que nada porque no sabía lo que podía ocurrir.

—Vale, pues voy a coger el dinero y el bolso y me voy. ¿Qué coche me llevo?

—El monovolumen —contestó Suigetsu.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a su habitación para recoger la chaqueta y el bolso y volvió al salón donde los demás habían ido desapareciendo. Todos salvo Sasuke, quien tenía las llaves del vehículo. Se las pasó en cuanto ella alargó la mano y le sonrió despidiéndose.

Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y, al darse la vuelta para cerrarla, se topó con él.

—Perdona, no sabía que te ibas. ¿No los vas a ayudar con los papeles?

—No.

Era tan parco en palabras...

—Bueno, pues pásalo bien.

Dejó que fuera él quien cerrara y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del local, donde estaban aparcados los coches, hacia el monovolumen rojo que tenían. Era de Kiba y, por lo que sabía, le tenía especial cariño.

Accionó la llave para abrir las puertas y se colocó en el asiento del piloto.

Fue a dejar el bolso en el asiento de al lado cuando notó que estaba más elevado que de costumbre. Giró la cabeza y sus conexiones mentales dejaron de hacer contacto, como si le hubiera caído un rayo: ¿Qué demonios hacía en el coche? ¡Y con ella!

—S-Sasuke... ¿Qué haces?

—Ponerme el cinturón.

Vale, realmente era eso lo que estaba haciendo, y obviamente ponía mucho empeño en las cosas que hacía, pero no era ésa la respuesta que esperaba.

—Me refiero a qué haces en el coche. Yo voy a comprar.

—Y yo.

—¿Te has acordado de algo que necesites?

—Iré viendo conforme vayamos pasando por el pasillo.

¿Cómo podía tener tanto morro?

—¿Nos vamos?

¿Encima con prisas? Ella aún trataba de recuperarse del shock en el que se encontraba y ahora quería que acelerara. Lo que le faltaba.

Metió la llave en la ranura y arrancó el coche. Al menos el ruido del motor apaciguaría los gruñidos que su propio cuerpo emitía. Sin embargo, no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo siempre que podía. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Llegar hasta el supermercado no les supuso más de treinta minutos.

Al ser un día entre semana, y a la hora en que habían salido, el tráfico no iba a ser problema, como tampoco la gente que estuviera comprando. Al menos acabarían antes.

Estacionó en un hueco que encontró libre y los dos salieron para coger un carro y empezar con la lista. Hi estaba mosqueada. Durante todo el viaje él no había hablado y no sabía el motivo por el que estaba allí. ¿Sería para vigilarla? ¿Porque quería hablar? Eso quedaba desterrado, dado los minutos que había pasado conduciendo sin poner la radio por si él iniciaba una conversación y la pillaba concentrada en otras cosas. Al final, casi le pareció que era capaz de distinguir el sonido que hacía la palanca de cambios cuando cambiaba de marcha.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —propuso él arrebatándole el carro—. Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor.

¿Para irse y dejar de sentirse nerviosa? ¡Estaba de acuerdo!

Se detuvo un momento... ¿Ella de acuerdo con Sasuke? No, si al final acabarían mal. Abrió el bolso y sacó la hoja de papel donde lo tenía todo apuntado. Pasillo a pasillo, fueron dando vueltas y vueltas durante más de una hora, esperando turno en la carnicería, pescadería y todos los demás lugares, incluida la caja que, cuando quisieron ir a pagar, estaba llena; como no había demasiadas personas, sólo había un par de ellas abiertas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, pocos fueron los instantes en que Sasuke pronunció palabras. Todas ellas estaban relacionadas con lo que había que comprar, bien para rebatir la marca que cogía o para no echar tal o cual producto porque había subido de precio. Le intrigaba que estuviera al tanto de todo pero recordó que antes de que ella viviera con ellos, se encargaban solos de toda la casa y el local. Era normal que estuviera tan informado aunque, por ser él, no lo había imaginado como muy «amo de casa».

Mientras ella descargaba las cosas en la caja, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se encargaba de meterlas en otro carro para aligerar y que no se amontonaran todos los productos al otro lado, las miradas fugaces entre ellos hicieron que fuera como un partido de tenis. Hasta que él sonrió y, finalmente, se echó a reír haciendo que ella se detuviera un momento contemplándolo, igual que la cajera. ¿Sasuke sonriendo? ¿¡Y riendo!?

Estaba claro, había tenido un accidente y estaba en coma, en una realidad alternativa o algo.

Carraspeó tratando de serenarse y volvió a lo que hacía fijándose en Hi, quien todavía no reaccionaba.

—Hi, ¿queda mucho en el carro?

—¿Eh? —Miró hacia atrás viendo que aún le quedaba la mitad por vaciar. ¡Y ella perdiendo el tiempo!

Se apresuró a coger los productos y, cuando finalmente los colocó, pasó con el carro y lo llenaron también, ya más ordenado y en bolsas, para que no les costara meterlo en el coche después.

Una vez pagaron, volvieron al aparcamiento tirando cada uno de un carro y colocaron las bolsas como si del juego del Tetris se tratara.

Todavía no sabía cómo era tan habilidoso para encajar cada una de ellas. Y entonces entraron en el vehículo. Y el silencio volvió. Estaba harta.

Él no había ido a comprar algo, pues no había echado nada de lo que no había en la lista. Y tampoco le cuadraba que hubiera ido para ver si estaban las cosas más caras; tenían dinero de sobra pero, por lo que acababa de ver, eran buenos gestores —no en vano eran administrativos—, para no gastar más dinero del que realmente necesitaban.

—¿Por qué has venido?

Por fin lo había roto. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, por mucho que apretara el volante, que sus labios estuvieran comprimiéndose peligrosamente, como si los quisiera fusionar para que no volviera a salir de ella otra frase.

Sasuke se volvió a ella y la miró. Hi también lo hizo, fugazmente, pues era ella quien conducía, y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Acababan de parar en un semáforo cuando lo vio alargar la mano acariciándola con el dorso de los dedos, tan suavemente que, de no ser porque lo estaba viendo, no estaría segura de que eso había ocurrido.

Giró para centrarse en la conducción tratando de calmar los temblores que ese gesto había provocado en su cuerpo, la reacción en su interior. La necesidad de querer que lo hiciera de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía saciarse de él? No se lo quitaba de la cabeza, de sus pensamientos.

Hasta los sueños habían empezado a ser dominio de Sasuke.

—Los chicos estaban preocupados por si volvías a escaparte —respondió soltando lentamente el aire como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima—. Y yo no quería que cargaras con todo estando herida.

—Has visto que ya estoy mucho mejor. No entiendo...

—Yo tuve la culpa de que Sakura te lastimara.

El nombre de esa mujer hizo que, entre los dos, cayera una capa fría y muda. Directamente él no era culpable pero...

Cinco minutos después, Sasuke se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y trasteó con él hasta que se lo llevó a la oreja. Tras unos segundos, el murmullo de su interlocutor se escuchó en el coche.

—Kiba, ¿estáis todos allí?

Una pausa, suponía que porque escuchaba al otro, hizo que Hi entrecerrara el ceño. ¿Por qué los llamaba?

—Vamos a llegar en diez minutos como mucho; necesito que estéis abajo para subir la compra.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba raro. Más de lo normal, por supuesto. ¿Para qué llamarlos? ¿Qué pretendía?

—No, no hace falta. Me llevo a Hi después, comeremos por el camino.

¿Y ella no tenía ni voz ni voto? Se había quedado mirándolo con los ojos como platos pero, como conducía, no podía exigirle que la mirara y le diera una explicación. Varias veces se había visto tentada a parar, aunque fuera en doble fila, y enfrentarlo; pero empezar una discusión con un hombre que ya tenía una conversación por teléfono no era buena idea.

Más de una cosa no sabían hacerla demasiado bien.

—Sí, vale. Entonces avisa a los demás. No quiero tardar mucho en irnos.

Cortó la llamada y escondió el teléfono en el pantalón sin decirle nada más. ¡Con lo que ella quería que le dijera algo! Sin embargo, por más que lo interrogó con la mirada, no le sacó nada en claro, de nuevo en su postura de huraño servidor. ¡Cómo odiaba eso!

Tras diez minutos, como él había supuesto, Hi enfiló hacia el aparcamiento, donde Menma, Kiba y Naruto estaban ya esperando. Sasuke fue el primero en bajar del coche mientras ella intentaba dar sentido al porqué de la actitud del idiota —sí, idiota, y tenía muchos más calificativos, pero no era cuestión de envenenarse la boca.

—¿Y Suigetsu?

—Justo cuando salíamos le sonó el móvil y se quedó arriba. Parecía que era importante —contestó Naruto.

—¿Habéis traído mucho? —inquirió Kiba.

—Lo de la lista, menos algunas cosas. Han subido de precio, así que habrá que ver otro sitio donde comprarlas o subir el precio de las copas.

—De acuerdo. Ahora lo miramos —comentó Menma—. Gatita, ¿tienes la lista?

Ella asintió echando mano al bolso que había dejado en el coche y sacando el papel donde había ido tachando lo que compraban y rodeando aquello que no quería Sasuke echar al carro.

—Gracias, preciosa. Así podemos ver lo que falta y, si es algo que no tenemos, ya nos encargamos nosotros.

—Estupendo. —Sasuke miró hacia el maletero donde ya apenas quedaban unas bolsas—. ¿Termináis?

—Sí, claro —afirmó Naruto—. Pero ten cuidado con la gatita, no vaya a pasarle nada —añadió guiñándole el ojo; como era habitual, Sasuke gruñó.

Se acercó hacia Hi, le cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia un coche más pequeño, de tan solo dos plazas, en color azul metalizado. No entendía mucho de marcas pero ése en concreto le hacía pensar en un ¿Ferrari? No, no lo era, pero sí muy parecido.

—Es un Lamborghini —le aclaró Sasuke abriendo la puerta, para sorpresa de Hi, hacia arriba, no como un coche normal.

—¿Cuánto cuesta esto? —preguntó casi atragantándose con la cuestión que le hacía pensar que ella no era merecedora siquiera de mirar semejante cacharro. ¿Y si lo arañaba por subirse en él?

—Tranquila, no es tan caro como parece. Lo compré casi en la chatarra y he ido recomponiéndolo.

—Es cierto. —Se metió Suigetsu que acababa de aparecer—. Sasuke gastaba casi todos sus beneficios en ese bicho. Para que luego apenas lo use.

—Vete a la mierda —lo insultó él cogiendo a Hi para que entrara de una vez en el coche, cosa que hizo, pero con todo el cuidado del mundo.

Cerró la puerta. Lo vio dar la vuelta y abrir la otra para meterse dentro, en un espacio mucho más reducido que el monovolumen donde habían estado antes. Casi podían rozarse los brazos.

—Ponte el cinturón. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No mucha. —Era cierto. El saber que iba con él ya le quitaba el hambre, pero la incertidumbre del destino la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel. Ella sólo quería descansar de los cinco, de sus atenciones.

—No voy a hacerte nada. ¿Te apetece comer y luego dar un paseo por la zona más turística del pueblo? Hay una mansión por aquí que guarda un museo. Por la tarde está abierta.

—Vale. —Ese plan no le desagradaba aunque la mención de la comida, y lo que ciertos gemelos habían hecho la vez que salieron con ella, hizo que el calor la hiciera aspirar ante el bochorno que había sentido.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mirándola, contrariado.

—No.

Giró la cabeza para que no viera cómo se sonrojaba demasiado. ¿Acaso esos chicos no podían tener algún defecto con el que bajar su excitación?

La comida fue una delicia. La compañía, aunque le costara decirlo, también, siempre pendiente de ella, hasta para cortarle el filete para que no tuviera que utilizar la mano herida. Después fueron a visitar el museo y Hi se sorprendió gratamente con lo que encontró allí. Los acompañó un guía que les explicó la historia de la vivienda, incluso de la comarca, y de las personas que vivían en esa mansión, los fundadores del pueblo.

Los descendientes de esos grandes terratenientes habían dejado su hogar para que formara parte de la historia del municipio y, si bien iban de vez en cuando, sus negocios los mantenían apartados del lugar y éste se regía, como otros muchos, con un alcalde y las normas de obligado cumplimiento del país.

En ese momento paseaban por un parque que se encontraba cerca, tan tranquilos que a Hi le parecía mentira que pudiera estar al lado de Sasuke sin que éste bufara o se comportara como un zopenco.

—Sakura... —murmuró él haciendo que ella se tensara. ¿A qué venía nombrarla ahora? —. Seguro que te preguntarás quién era.

—Una clienta —contestó demasiado seca como para no haber notado la incomodidad en su voz—. Una clienta extraña, desde luego.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —sonrió él. Siguieron paseando, pero no mucho después, Sasuke continuó—: Ella fue, hace mucho, parte de mi familia...

Hi se quedó helada. Sus pies se negaban a caminar de nuevo.

¿Sakura era parte de su familia? Bueno, técnicamente había dicho que «fue» así que ahora no lo era pero... ¿qué parte? ¿Su hermana? ¿Su... novia?

Sasuke atisbó un banco e instó a Hi a que lo siguiera. Se sentaron y él respiró hondo antes de hablar de nuevo:

—Hace algunos años tuve una novia, casi una prometida, Karin.

Nos queríamos mucho. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor que ella sentía por mí era casi enfermizo. Estaba decidido a casarme con ella, la amaba con locura y sabía que ella me correspondía. Me decía que quería darme muchos hijos, y, el día que me comprometí con ella, me confesó que estaba embarazada.

Hi se mantuvo callada mientras Sasuke le abría su corazón.

—Fui el hombre más feliz. Dentro del vientre de la mujer que quería estaba creciendo una personita que iba a ser parte de los dos. Estaba eufórico.

» No quería que ella se agobiara con los preparativos de la boda y le sugerí que la fijáramos para cuando el bebé ya hubiera nacido para así poder tener más tiempo. No hubo problema. Tampoco la familia puso ningún impedimento y tuvimos la ayuda de todos, incluyendo a Sakura, la hermana de Karin.

» Ellas eran una piña, siempre juntas. Además, a Karin le venía bien porque su embarazo fue bastante difícil. No quería que nadie la tocara y sólo su hermana la acompañaba al médico cuando había que ir. Fue muy duro, pero parecía que el embarazo iba bien y los meses pasaron volando hasta que llegó el momento del parto.

—¿Estabas con ella?

—En esa época, aunque teníamos una casa, prefería estar con los suyos. Un día que sus padres y su hermana habían salido de viaje, se puso de parto. No le dio tiempo a llamar a urgencias, o a mí, y dio a luz sola. Un precioso varón. Nuestro hijo.

» Cuando llegaron por la noche, la encontraron allí con el pequeño. Fue cuando me avisaron de la buena nueva y acudí a verlo. Era tan hermoso...

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Su rostro mostraba una calma y alegría como nunca antes le había visto, pero parecía que había algo más.

—Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que Karin no parecía tener leche y el bebé no toleraba bien la artificial. Empezamos a temer por la salud del chiquillo y tuvimos que llevarlo a urgencias porque pasaban los días y no comía. Fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal...

—¿Murió? —Se adelantó Hi pensando que eso podía dejar a cualquiera conmocionado.

—No... El niño vivió. Con sus verdaderos padres.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Llevé al niño a urgencias a escondidas de Karin, asustado por ese llanto tan lastimero que tenía y el hecho de que cada día parecía más liviano al cogerlo. Cuando llegué al hospital y vieron el estado del pequeño, lo atendieron de inmediato. Pero... —Se detuvo en ese momento como si le costara mucho seguir explicándole lo que ocurrió después—. Le hicieron una analítica y descubrieron que no era hijo mío.

—¿Te... engañó? —preguntó sin llegar a creérselo. ¿Cómo podía una mujer traicionar a alguien como él?

—El bebé no era mío... Ni tampoco de Karin —contestó él.

—¿Cómo que no era de ella?

—Lo robó.

Hi se echó las manos a la boca para impedir el grito que quería salir de ella. ¿Había sido capaz de robar a un niño pequeño? ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que dio a luz cuando no había nadie en su casa? Lo hizo así. Sabía que sus padres se marchaban de viaje junto a Sakura ese día y se vistió y fue al hospital. Estuvo todo el día en la sala de maternidad y veía las idas y venidas de los bebés.

» Usaba una barriga postiza para simular su embarazo, por eso no quería que la tocaran, lo fingió todo. Fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad de coger a uno de los niños y salir del hospital con él. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que tuvieron que llevarlo junto a su verdadera madre. Karin sólo lo cogió y me lo presentó como mi hijo porque quería darme lo que más anhelaba.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El hospital al que llevé al niño era el mismo de donde ella lo había cogido. Estaban alertados y, cuando llegué con él y les comenté los problemas que tenía, empezaron a sospechar. La policía llegó enseguida y me lo explicaron todo. Yo... les dije que quien se había llevado al niño era yo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—La amaba con locura, Hi. Ella había robado un niño porque mi mayor deseo era tener uno. Más tarde supe que no podía tener hijos, pero nunca me lo había contado.

—Pero, ¿te creyeron? Ella usaba esa cosa, fue ella, tú tendrías una coartada. Sasuke...

—Me dejaron hablar con ella cuando la llamé desde la comisaría. Le pedí que no dijera nada, que la entendía, que no se preocupara.

» Las cámaras no habían captado más que a una persona con sudadera holgada azul marino llevándose a una criatura, pero no se veía si era hombre o mujer. Y yo había estado solo en casa estudiando, no tenía nadie que corroborara eso. No me importaba pasar un tiempo en la cárcel, yo podía soportarlo, ella no.

—Te sacrificaste por amor... —susurró Hi—. Pero, entonces —dijo tras una pausa—, ¿dónde está Karin? ¿Y por qué se portó de esa manera Sakura? ¿Y...?

—Me condenaron a varios años de cárcel por el delito cometido.

Karin me prometió ir a verme todas las veces que la dejaran y que me esperaría... Pero la cosa fue a más. Tras dos meses en la cárcel, Sakura llegó un día para comunicarme que habían internado a su hermana en un psiquiátrico. Había intentado robar a otro niño.

Hi se mantuvo callada pero todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Tras seis meses allí y sabiendo que ella no estaría a mi lado cuando saliera, me desesperé. Le conté a Sakura, que venía a verme siempre, lo mal que me sentía y ella movió los hilos y usó su dinero para sacarme de la cárcel.

» Una vez libre, no tenía mucho que hacer, pero me ayudó a volver a retomar mi vida. Además, debía devolverle lo que se había gastado por mi libertad. Fue cuando me propuso un trato.

—¿Qué trato?

—No me di cuenta hasta el final. No supe ver las señales.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke la miró.

—Sakura siempre había estado enamorada de mí. Por eso me sacó de la cárcel e hizo lo imposible porque le debiera un favor.

» Me propuso que le saldara el dinero con mi cuerpo: me quería a mí. Hi empezó a negar. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho algo así una mujer? ¿Tan desesperada por tenerlo estaba?

—Me negué a ello, prefería devolverle el dinero, aunque estuviera endeudado toda la vida, que ser un... —Apretó los labios para impedir que saliera la palabra que su mente gritaba, la que Hi ya había imaginado—. Cuando vio que no tenía posibilidad de conseguirme así, fue cuando me dijo lo de tenerme un día cada tres meses, el tiempo que ella necesitaba para poder escaparse de su ciudad y llegar aquí sin levantar sospechas. Ese día debía ser exclusivamente suyo: mirarla, tocarla, hablarle... Sólo a ella. No debía existir nadie más.

Como un puzle que se termina, la cabeza de Hi unió la historia con la situación vivida esa noche en el club. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—¿Qué fue de Karin?

—Ella falleció hace un año en el psiquiátrico. No se recuperó nunca y cayó enferma. Los padres jamás supieron que Sakura me había ayudado a salir de prisión o del acuerdo que teníamos. Para ellos, yo desaparecí de sus vidas. Al fin y al cabo, pensaron que lo había urdido todo.

Las lágrimas le mojaron las manos a Hi. ¿Cómo le habían podido hacer algo así? ¿Por qué?

Se levantó del banco alejándose unos pasos para echarse a llorar ocultando toda su cara con las manos y dejando que la tensión que había acumulado se diluyera en ese líquido salado. Mientras, Sasuke se quedó sentado, las manos sobre los muslos, entrelazadas, observando el suelo.

—¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?

Sasuke atrapó la muñeca de Hi y la empujó hacia delante para besarla, probando él mismo el sabor de sus lágrimas en la boca y las mejillas, retirándole los restos que quedaban antes de que un nuevo torrente volviera a descender.

—Porque así sabrás que yo no soy un hombre que ame a la ligera.

El camino de vuelta desde el parque había sido muy diferente. Ambos se habían abrazado y no se habían soltado hasta que llegaron al coche. Aun dentro, sus manos quedaron entrelazadas. Ninguno hablaba, pero Sasuke sabía que Hi compartía parte de su dolor, su llanto acallado cada vez que hipaba o sorbía tratando de que se detuviera.

Llegaron a casa casi de noche y con la hora justa para el club.

Salieron del vehículo y, mientras Sasuke cerraba, Hi se acercó hasta la puerta donde había pegado un papel. Lo cogió y abrió el sobre quedándose clavada en ese lugar.

—¿Hi? —la llamó cuando estaba a casi a su lado. Notó que le temblaban las manos, su cara pálida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Le arrancó la carta de las manos y leyó lo que contenía y que había dejado en ese estado a la chica:

Te he encontrado... T.

—Hinata, hay que llamar a Orochimaru.

Hi se volvió hacia él, su rostro aún más desencajado.

—¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del salón, varios pares de ojos fijos en quien la presidía: Hi... o Hinata.

Desde el momento en que había pronunciado esa pregunta, con cierto deje de acusación a Sasuke, no había vuelto a abrir la boca, demasiado avergonzada, contrariada y temerosa de lo que estaba pasando.

Su acompañante no le había respondido y ella tampoco tenía ganas de reclamarle nada a pesar de tener tantos interrogantes en su mente. Kiba le había puesto delante una taza con manzanilla, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantar el brazo y tomarla. Sabía que estaban preocupados pero también querían una explicación y dudaba que fuera lo mejor en ese momento. Pesaba en la necesidad de irse de allí, dejar atrás a ese individuo que la había encontrado para escapar de nuevo. Porque si él estaba allí, no dudaba que pronto lo harían otras personas que no atenderían a razones, menos después de lo que había hecho.

El timbre sonó haciendo que respingara y gimiera asustada. Le había parecido un sonido tan fuerte y estridente como un disparo certero hacia su corazón, o el primer clavo para fijar la tapa de un ataúd, así como se notaba en ese momento: acorralada y cavando su propia tumba.

—Hola, Orochimaru —saludó el que se había encargado de abrir la puerta.

—Sasuke —devolvió el saludo y pasó dentro observando a los otros cuatro, sus caras un poema pues no entendían nada.

—¿Alguien nos va a explicar qué pasa aquí? —preguntó, ya desesperado, Suigetsu.

—¿Y por qué has llamado a Orochimaru? —intervino Kiba mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

Tanto uno como otro se miraron para después caminar hacia la mesa. El policía se acercó a Hi, agachándose, para, con su mano, hacer que lo mirara.

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas la verdad, gatita?

Sus ojos se aguaron por las lágrimas que no quería derramar y apretó los labios para ser fuerte.

—¿Has venido a detenerme? —preguntó casi en un sollozo.

—Si hubiera querido hacer eso, lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Dinos qué pasó.

—¿Qué pasó con qué? —inquirió Naruto.

—Cállate —mandó Sasuke sentándose al otro lado de la mesa—. Hinata, confía en nosotros —le dijo a ella.

—¿Hinata? —lanzaron todos interrogativamente. Miraron primero a su amigo y, después, a ella.

Hi agachó la cabeza y suspiró armándose de valor. Ya lo había perdido todo; al menos les debía una explicación.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Hinata. Hi sólo es un apodo.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Orochimaru se levantó y se sentó en la silla que había a su lado.

—Yo... vine aquí escapando de algo.

—¿De qué? —interrumpió Menma.

Hinata los miró con tristeza. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Orochimaru estaba allí y era un agente de la ley que debía cumplir la orden que tenía. Estaba segura de ello.

—Me acusaron de robo —soltó esperando la reacción de los demás.

El silencio iba a acabar con ella. ¿Por qué no decían nada? ¿Por qué estaban tan callados? ¿Por qué...?

—Técnicamente, el delito es hurto y lesiones —informó Orochimaru inclinando la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizar y enviar fuerzas a Hi.

—¡Eso es imposible! —bramó Naruto.

—¡No me lo creo! —concordó Menma.

—¡Tú no eres una ladrona! —exclamó Kiba.

Se levantaron para ir a reconfortarla cuando escucharon a Sasuke:

—¿Es cierto?

Se giraron hacia él, Suigetsu estaba a su lado.

—¿Estás majara? —preguntó Menma—. Es de Hi... Hinata de quien hablamos. Que nos haya ocultado su nombre, o lo que piensan que ha hecho, no quiere decir que sea culpable. Ella no ha robado nada en todo el tiempo que ha estado con nosotros. ¡¿Cómo podéis...?!

—¿Por qué no dejamos que Hinata se explique? —intervino Suigetsu—. Cuéntanos qué pasó.

Hinata levantó la cabeza hacia el techo haciendo que dos lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

—Trabajaba en una tienda de ropa. Llevaba casi un mes y ya estaba pensando en dejarlo a pesar de no tener otro trabajo. Mi jefa tenía un hijo de veinte años, su único descendiente y, por tanto, consentido a más no poder.

» Los primeros días, todo iba bien. Me gustaba el trabajo y la clientela parecía que estaba feliz conmigo porque casi siempre salía con alguna compra. Pero un día que estaba cuadrando la caja, ella apareció con el muchacho y nos presentó. No pude decir por qué pero... no me cayó nada bien.

» A los pocos días el joven volvió a la tienda, esta vez solo. Su madre no estaba y yo tenía que hacer la caja y echar el cierre. Cuando ya lo tenía casi todo, él metió mano y se llevó algo de dinero. Se lo dejé anotado a mi jefa y cerré pero, al día siguiente, cuando fui, ella no me creyó. Según me dijo, había hablado con su hijo y él le aseguró que no había cogido nada así que... Tuve que poner de mi bolsillo lo que se había llevado.

» Eso pasó unas cuantas veces más hasta que decidí que, al final, lo que iba a ganar con ese trabajo lo iba a perder reemplazando el dinero que él sisaba de la caja cada poco tiempo. Ya lo había intentado todo;, había discutido con mi jefa, pero ella no daba su brazo a torcer. A pesar de decirle que lo vigilara, que colocara una cámara, que tratara de ponerse en mi lugar, no atendía a razones y, debido al preaviso, y a no querer que encima dejar el trabajo repercutiera en mí, debía estar en mi puesto, pues sólo me quedaban unos días. Fue cuando pasó.

Hinata se detuvo. Había empezado a temblar y su respiración se había acelerado. Fue Suigetsu el que acortó la distancia cogiéndole las manos que las tenía heladas y acercándole más la taza, que ahora estaba tibia, para que bebiera un poco.

—¿Qué pasó? —alentó.

—Era de noche, casi a punto de cerrar. Ya había hecho las cuentas y tenía la caja cerrada, todo ordenado para el día siguiente. Me quedaban dos días para despedirme y, desde hacía una semana, no había aparecido el chico por allí, así que estaba más tranquila. Sin embargo, ese día vino con su novia.

» Cuando lo vi entrar en la tienda temí lo peor. Dejó a la chica mirando algunas prendas y se acercó a mí con ese aire de superioridad para susurrarme que tenía que darle una buena suma para llevar a su acompañante a un buen restaurante y yo me negué. Ya había trabajado casi gratis por tener que poner lo que él le robaba a su madre, quien nunca me creía y se echaba a reír asegurando que su hijo jamás podría ser considerado un ladrón porque no le hacía falta.

» A pesar de que insistía, seguí negándome y fue cuando empezó a alzar la voz, a insultarme y amenazarme para que le diera lo que quería.

La joven se asustó también y se aproximó para ver lo que pasaba y, de algún modo, calmar las cosas, pero sólo lo empeoró. Él estaba muy alterado y, cuando ella lo cogió del brazo para que dejara de atosigarme, él se volvió y la golpeó tirándola al suelo. —Cerró los ojos recordando el momento y el miedo que sintió en esa ocasión, impotente para mover su cuerpo al ver cómo alguien era víctima de un maltrato así—. Empezó a tomarla con ella, a gritarle y a levantarle la mano varias veces más increpándole por su actitud. Tardé mucho tiempo en hacer algo, a pesar de que, creo, sólo pasó un minuto, pero, lo hice...

» Me puse delante de ella, que estaba agazapada y llorando, abrazándola; y me envalentoné. Ya no me importaba el dinero, quería que parara. Por eso le dije que cogiera lo que quisiera de la caja y se fuera.

Que nos dejara en paz.

—¿Qué hizo ese malnacido? —gruñó Sasuke. Las manos las tenía apretadas en puños y la ira que destilaba su cuerpo parecía hacerle verse como un ángel oscuro en busca de venganza.

—Sonrió y dejó de amenazarnos. Se había salido con la suya, así que se fue a la caja, la abrió y tomó el dinero. Estaba todo lo que había recaudado de la venta de ese día porque aún no había separado la parte que se guardaba en otro lugar para que quedara lo mínimo en ella.

» Cuando después se acercó a nosotras, se inclinó y me agarró de la camiseta mostrándome los fajos de billetes que llevaba en su mano, susurrándome lo fácil que habría sido si hubiera cooperado desde el primer momento. Y entonces llegó su madre.

» Nos pilló en esa posición, la chica llorando, y él agarrándome y mostrándome el dinero.

—Entonces, ahí se dio cuenta de que era él el culpable —interrumpió Naruto.

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? —Kiba se levantó de la silla.

—Deja que ella siga contándolo —respondió Sasuke antes de que el policía abriera la boca.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él y parpadeó evitando que las lágrimas la nublaran.

—Cuando la madre llegó y preguntó qué estaba pasando, él... Él me soltó de repente yendo hacia su madre y dándole el dinero. Le contó que me había pillado robando de la caja y, cuando había tratado que lo dejara, había amenazado a su chica y golpeado para que no se interpusiera él.

—Maldito hijo de puta... —masculló Suigetsu apretando los dientes—. A ese hombre habría que enseñarle un par de cosas.

—¿Sólo un par? —apuntó Naruto.

—Ya os comenté que era su ojito derecho, así que nos miró a las dos, le preguntó incluso a la novia si era verdad lo que decía él, y por miedo, o quizá porque lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía de lo que podía ser capaz si algo no salía como quería, asintió y corroboró lo que había contado...

No hizo falta más. Supe que lo creía.

—Es increíble... ¿cómo podía estar tan ciega?

—Mi jefa cogió el móvil y llamó a la policía mientras me retenían allí —prosiguió Hinata—. Por eso, cuando me vi en esa situación, no supe qué hacer. Él se reía de mí; me miraba, burlón, porque se había salido con la suya y encima había arruinado mi vida.

»En una de las oportunidades que se me presentó eché a correr y me escapé de la tienda. La policía estaba llegando, escuchaba la sirena, pero sólo quería huir y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la estación de autobuses. Me subí al primer autocar que partía en ese momento y... llegué aquí.

Por fin lo había soltado todo. Ya había dicho de lo que escapaba, lo que ocultaba. El motivo por el que Orochimaru, siendo policía, la ponía nerviosa, no sólo por eso de vestir como una mujer. ¿Qué le pasaría ahora?

—Orochimaru —llamó Suigetsu—, ¿tú lo sabías?

—No. Al principio no tenía ni idea. A veces llegan muchos papeles a la comisaría y no me da tiempo a revisarlos todos, sólo los colgamos y ya está. Pero... Sasuke me pidió que echara un vistazo por si había algo. Le saqué en secreto una foto a Hi y la cotejé en el ordenador. Fue cuando salió la orden de búsqueda, detención y personación que había dictado un juzgado.

—¿Conocías su secreto? —inquirió Suigetsu mirando a Sasuke.

—No los detalles de lo que había ocurrido, pero sí lo que ocultaba. Como os he dicho antes, hablamos de un delito de hurto y de lesiones.

Según la declaración del chico, que he podido leer de quien lo apuntó, él la pilló robando el dinero y, al intentar huir, golpeó a la chica. Por eso sus delitos no son demasiado graves, aunque sí lo suficiente como para temer las consecuencias. Hablamos de seis meses a tres años por el hurto, que fue de más de cuatrocientos euros, y además un delito de lesiones por la chica, que puede ser de hasta treinta y seis meses. Si a eso le sumamos que escapó, los delitos se agravan y pueden irse a las penas máximas, aparte de una multa por no personarse.

—Pero ¿por qué ahora? —se preguntó Menma que no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo.

—Hinata acaba de recibir un anónimo. Aunque no creo equivocarme si digo que no es alguien desconocido para ti, ¿verdad? Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin mucho resultado.

—T es Toneri, el hijo de mi jefa.

—¿Qué hace aquí ese cabrón? —bufó Naruto—. ¿A qué ha venido?

—Sospecho —dijo Orochimaru—, que a atar cabos. Aunque se supone que la huida de ella de la tienda puede hacerla ver como culpable de los delitos de los que se le acusa, lo cierto es que, aunque el joven no tiene antecedentes, si la exnovia cambia su declaración, puede verse en un lío.

—¿La encontraste? —se apresuró a preguntar Sasuke.

—Sí. Según unos compañeros a los que les pedí el favor, parece que ya no está con el chico, aunque de vez en cuando lo han visto rondando por donde ella vive o trabaja. Un par de veces han intervenido cuando iban de paisano para que las cosas no fueran a más y han escuchado partes de las conversaciones. Parece que ella no lo teme tanto ahora.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Hinata? —lanzó Suigetsu—. ¿Tienes que detenerla?

La mención de ser arrestada y llevada a comisaría hizo que se echara a temblar de nuevo y se le escapara un gemido. Ella no había hecho nada, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Orochimaru se acercó acariciándole los brazos, que estaban a la misma temperatura que las manos.

—Tranquilízate, Hinata. No voy a detenerte. Pero necesitamos iniciar el proceso lo antes posible y hablar con esa chica para que testifique a tu favor. Tienes una orden de detención ahora mismo y la denuncia está sobreseída temporalmente, esto quiere decir que, hasta que aparezcas, queda pausado todo el asunto. Trataré de no delatarte hasta que sea necesario. Sin embargo, la presencia de ese engendro aquí hace que me preocupe por ti.

—Ella estará bien a nuestro lado —manifestó Menma—. No la dejaremos ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Sí. Incluso si hay que custodiarla, nosotros podemos hacerlo, no tienes que llevártela a ningún lado —continuó Naruto.

Todos se posicionaron alrededor de ella haciendo que Orochimaru se apartara ante la fiereza que demostraban los otros.

—Vale, vale. No pensaba hacerlo, de todas formas. Sasuke —dijo dirigiéndose al que todavía seguía al otro lado—, ¿has empezado a mover tú algo?

—Aún no, pero empezaré mañana.

—¿Qué habéis planeado?

—Necesitará un abogado para defenderse ante el juez cuando llegue el momento del juicio. Seguramente la mujer no querrá alargar mucho el proceso y el robo es un delito que, según el código penal, tiene un proceso rápido. Pero necesitamos recabar todas las pruebas que podamos. Pedí a Orochimaru que localizara a alguien de donde ella viene para que vigilaran a ese tipo a ver qué podían sacar y algo tenemos, pero...

—No es suficiente —terminó la frase Hinata.

—No —convino él.

—Sea como sea, ahora mismo no podemos hacer mucho más. Si a ese gilipollas se le ocurre poner un pie por aquí, se las va a ver con nosotros —bramó Kiba—. Si vosotros ya estáis haciendo algo —continuó dirigiéndose a Orochimaru y Sasuke—, ella lo que debe hacer es mantenerse al margen y vigilada. Al menos hasta que esto termine.

—Por ahora sí —comentó Orochimaru—. Pero si a Toneri se le ocurre dar la alerta de que ella está aquí... Tendré que llevármela.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —chistó Kiba.

—Ay, cariño, no me hagas esto más difícil. Ya sé que te estoy haciendo un daño muy grande pero es mi trabajo —sollozó con esa voz que solía poner cuando iba vestido de mujer, lo que hizo que Hinata casi riera. Casi.

—Vamos a centrar nuestros esfuerzos en tratar de acelerar las cosas todo lo que podamos —apaciguó Suigetsu—. Te acompaño a la salida, Orochimaru —se despidió.

—Yo haré algo de cena —propuso Kiba.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Suigetsu se volvió y caminó hacia la persona que todavía temblaba como una hoja.

—Preciosa, tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien.

—Siento haberos mentido —susurró.

—Tú no has hecho nada malo. Ya verás como las cosas se aclaran.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a los otros. Iban a aclararse. Por las buenas... o por las malas.

Sasuke se puso en alerta cuando vio que la puerta se abría haciendo que la oscuridad que reinaba por toda la habitación se viera de pronto inundada por la luz del pasillo.

Una cabeza apareció por la apertura introduciéndose para localizarlo.

—¿Se ha dormido? —murmuró, bajito, Suigetsu.

—Hace un rato —contestó.

Tras una cena más bien ligera, donde ninguno de ellos había comido demasiado debido a que el estómago se les había cerrado; de intentar ver una película para calmar los nervios y los pensamientos que cada uno tenía de forma individual, y global entre ellos, finalmente había sido hora de irse a descansar.

Cada uno había querido que Hinata fuera a su habitación para que no se sintiera sola pues sabían que no estaba bien anímicamente y que acabaría por derrumbarse. Sin embargo, al final fue Sasuke quien, sin saber lo que se había apoderado de él, caminó hacia ellos arrebatándoles a la chica. Después se la llevó a su dormitorio, donde cerró la puerta y la abrazó para que pudiese sentirse segura. No permitiría que nadie se acercara a ella, que la dañara o pensara en hacerlo. Una vez había estado en la cárcel por un delito no cometido. No le importaba entrar de nuevo si así salvaba a Hinata.

—Sal un momento. Tenemos que hablar —le indicó Suigetsu sacando la cabeza pero sin cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke se movió un poco en la cama deshaciendo su abrazo, sin permitir que la cosa fuera a más, para que no tuviera otras preocupaciones en su mente. Una vez acabara todo, sería diferente. Se encargaría de hacerlo.

Se puso los pantalones y salió fuera dejando la puerta entreabierta, lo suficiente para escucharla pero no para que la luz del pasillo la molestara.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró a Suigetsu, esperándole.

—Ven conmigo.

Lo siguió hasta el salón y, de ahí, al otro pasillo a pesar de la intranquilidad que, conforme iba alejándose más y más, anidaba en su corazón. ¿Estaría bien sola?

La luz del cuarto de Kiba estaba encendida y supuso que era allí donde se dirigían. Cuando entró, los demás ya estaban esperándole.

—¿Y bien?

—Necesitamos un plan —contestó Menma. Tenía en su mano la carta que había recibido Hinata y la movía de un lado a otro—. Si este miserable está en el pueblo, puede intentar cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué sugerís?

—Una trampa. Pero al mismo tiempo debemos ocuparnos de conseguir pruebas para que no la culpen de algo que no hizo.

—Me estoy encargando —zanjó él—. ¿Qué tipo de plan pensáis?

Los cuatro esbozaron una sonrisa demasiado peligrosa como para ser simpática y Sasuke alzó las cejas en reconocimiento. Oh, sí, ese plan sería perfecto para una alimaña como él.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida porque, a pesar del nerviosismo de su cuerpo, de que su mente se agitaba con millones de pensamientos, en algún momento de la noche se había quedado dormida. No sabía bien a qué hora, ni siquiera la que sería en ese momento, pero al menos debía agradecer que hubiese podido desconectar y eso le permitiera descansar un poco física y anímicamente; sabía que el día sería complicado. Si Toneri estaba allí, entonces quería decir que tenía las horas contadas antes de que la policía llegara y la detuviera. Eso era lo que esperaba al ver a Orochimaru. Pero aunque no la hubiera arrestado y llevado a comisaría, no podría evitar tener que cumplir la orden de un juez.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke dormido, su brazo doblado por debajo de su cabeza mientras el otro lo mantenía en su cadera, como si quisiera ocupar el mínimo espacio posible para que ella tuviera toda la cama para sí. Sonrió un poco, hasta que las lágrimas ocultaron el rostro apacible de su acompañante y los gemidos formaron parte de los sonidos que se escuchaban de la mañana.

No quería separarse de ellos. De él. Se había hecho la ilusión de quedarse a vivir allí, de trabajar y ser parte de esa familia que habían formado y, sobre todo, de conocer más a Sasuke, de acercarse y que pudiera descubrir lo que era el amor de verdad. Y ahora...

Notó el movimiento en el colchón y el brazo que la atrajo hacia un torso duro y caliente. No opuso resistencia, haciéndose un ovillo y amoldándose a él para cobijarla y calmarla.

—Estoy aquí —le susurró, besándola en la coronilla para abrazarla después y dejar que se desahogara todo lo que necesitara o quisiera. Él sabía que las cosas iban a salir bien. Estaba seguro de ello.

Cinco días después

Los días habían pasado sin muchos más percances. Tanto Suigetsu como Menma, Kiba, Naruto e incluso, de vez en cuando, Sasuke, se habían prestado a estar con Hinata a fin de que en ningún momento tuviera la oportunidad el tal Toneri de abordarla, ya fuera en el club o fuera de él, cuando salían a comprar o a algún sitio.

El tío era astuto. Estaban en un lugar no demasiado pequeño, pero se había escondido bien y era difícil dar con su paradero. De eso se habían dado cuenta todos, incluso Orochimaru, que había convertido el encontrarlo en su objetivo principal, a falta de otra actividad entretenida en el pueblo que no fuera la habitual (borrachos, peleas de casados, etc.). Pero hasta él tenía dificultades para que alguno de los vecinos le diera una sola pista acerca de una persona que fuera extranjera o desconocida para ellos. Sabían que estaba allí, pero ¿dónde?

Y mientras, Hinata había seguido recibiendo anónimos. Los colgaba en la puerta de la casa o en las ventanas de su local; garabateaba con espray en los muros del edificio, delitos que bien podían ser considerados como actos vandálicos.

Ella no sabía ni la mitad de lo que hacía, pues sus compañeros se afanaban para que, antes de que saliera o intentara ver si había algo —fue testigo de los dos primeros ataques a su propiedad—, todo estuviera como siempre, a pesar de que cada día sentían hervir más la sangre. Sólo necesitaban atraparlo...

Entonces la trampa tendría sentido...

Se tomaba muchas molestias para que nadie lo viera, pero no era tan listo y ellos lo tendrían donde quisieran...

—Hinata, ¿te apetece que veamos una película? —preguntó Menma mientras terminaba de lavar los platos junto a Suigetsu.

Ella se volvió con el ceño fruncido. Hoy no era día libre y normalmente siempre querían descansar después de comer para estar a pleno rendimiento por la noche.

—¿Y eso? ¿No te vas a echar un rato?

—Kiba y yo hemos dormido hasta muy tarde y no nos apetece. ¿Te animas? Anda, que hay una que nos gusta mucho.

—Deberías ir, Hinata —animó Suigetsu terminando de escurrir los últimos platos—. Últimamente no te diviertes demasiado y no debería ser así.

—Lo sé, pero es que... —Se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que los otros sintieran la necesidad de tocarla para apartar ese halo de tristeza que la rodeaba.

Suigetsu se secó las manos y la atrajo hacia su pecho mientras Menma le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla.

—No te va a pasar nada, nos encargaremos de ello.

—Prometido —terminó Menma.

Sonrió relajándose un poco. Los creía capaces de eso y más, pero sabía que, al final, tendría que enfrentarse y tratar de limpiar su nombre. Sólo era cuestión de días.

Un gruñido hizo que los tres miraran hacia el origen del sonido: Sasuke. Captaron su mirada antes de que continuara por el pasillo encerrándose, con un golpe seco de su puerta, en su habitación.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a ése? —inquirió Menma.

—Algo bueno, supongo —contestó Suigetsu con una sonrisa que parecía contener mucha felicidad—. ¿No crees, Hinata?

—Es posible... —comentó, observándole—. Pero mientras tanto disfrutaré de mi harén particular.

—¿Así que harén? —interrogó Naruto al acercarse para dejar un vaso y escuchar lo que había dicho ella—. ¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros somos tus esclavos?

—Podría ser... —respondió, pícara.

—Entonces... —notó que Menma le inclinaba el cuello hacia un lado para lamer la piel que quedaba al descubierto y se estremecía—, quizá debamos hacerte olvidar los problemas de otro modo.

La risa de Hinata hizo que los demás se relajaran. Hacía días que no conseguían que estuviera tranquila, que sonriera con ganas, y al menos lo habían logrado en esa ocasión bebiéndose el sonido y recreándose en el rostro aliviado y alegre que tenía en ese momento.

—Bueno, ¿una peli?

—Vale —cedió finalmente ella.

—Perfecto —susurró Suigetsu lo suficientemente bajito para que nadie lo oyera.

—Voy a vestirme —les indicó señalándose la ropa que llevaba, un chándal que utilizaba para estar en casa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Menma.

Kiba llegó en el momento en que Hinata iba a su cuarto para cambiarse y le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla. Se fijó entonces en Menma.

—¿Listos?

—Casi —contestó Menma yendo por la cazadora que había dejado en el sofá antes de acercarse a ella.

No tardaron mucho en irse, abriendo la puerta de entrada y saliendo, ambos protegiendo los flancos, para que no fuera a pasar nada.

Menma accionó el mando del todoterreno y se subió en el asiento del conductor haciendo que Hinata e Kiba se sentaran a su lado, ella en medio de los dos.

—Vamos allá, a divertirnos —comentó Kiba pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Hinata y haciendo que se recostara.

No tardaron en llegar al cine. Sin embargo, lo complicado estaba siendo encontrar un aparcamiento en esa ocasión. No tenían mucha suerte.

De vez en cuando miraban por el espejo retrovisor y mascullaban algo en silencio. Un coche no había dejado de seguirlos. Seguramente, como ellos, buscaría un aparcamiento.

—Chicos, será mejor que os bajéis vosotros y vayáis comprando las entradas. En cuanto encuentre sitio, entraré.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió Kiba.

Menma asintió poniendo las luces de emergencia para detener el vehículo un momento a fin de que los dos se apearan.

Cuando lo hicieron, y los vio entrar en el cine, arrancó de nuevo tratando de localizar algún sitio libre. Esperaba encontrarlo pronto.

Kiba rodeó la cintura de Hinata para pegarla a su cuerpo mientras entraban en el cine y veían la cola que había para pedir las entradas. Se pusieron en fila y esperaron a que les tocara a ellos, comprando los tickets para la película que querían ver, y pasando, después, a la sala que estaba poco iluminada, lo suficiente para que se pudiera encontrar fácilmente un asiento, pero también para ver la película que empezaba.

En el momento en que se sentaron, el móvil de Kiba empezó a sonar.

—Maldita sea... ¿Menma? —Calló un momento escuchando lo que le decía—. Vale, voy fuera. Espera un momento.

Cortó la llamada y se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Gatita, Menma está fuera y necesita su entrada para que el tipo de la puerta le deje pasar. Voy a por él. No te muevas de aquí, no te perderé de vista.

—Vale —contestó.

Echó la vista hacia atrás por donde entraban los espectadores y sonrió. No estaría tan lejos como para preocuparse.

Trató de centrarse entonces en los anuncios que salían en la pantalla del cine hasta que sintió un aliento cálido en su coronilla y unos brazos que la rodearon por detrás.

—Un despiste por su parte, ¿no lo crees así, Hinata?

—Toneri... —susurró una voz masculina, no la de una mujer. Se volvió hacia el hombre para descubrirle que no era la persona que aquél estaba esperando: la verdadera Hinata.

Le habían tendido una trampa y había caído de lleno en ella.

A pesar de que la película en una televisión, por muy grande que fuera, no podía compararse con la del cine, no se podía quejar porque se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

El pitido de un móvil hizo que Suigetsu se inclinara para cogerlo de la mesa y abriera el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Poco después, una carcajada silenciaba el sonido propio de lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Son Menma e Kiba?

Cuando había salido de su habitación, en la sala sólo estaba Suigetsu rebuscando entre los muchos DVD que tenían. Al preguntarle por ellos, le comentó que los habían llamado para decirles que las entradas de la película que querían ver estaban agotadas y habían salido mascullando algo que no había conseguido entender.

—No, no... Unos amigos que me han enviado unas fotos.

—¿Puedo verlas? —inquirió ella, curiosa.

—Mejor que no —contestó Sasuke impidiendo que se moviera, apoyada como estaba en su cuerpo—. Seguro que no son aptas para ti.

—Oh... —se ruborizó.

—Sí, más bien... —Alargó el móvil hacia Sasuke para ver la imagen de un hombre desnudo y varios travestis a su alrededor en diferentes posturas que hicieron que esbozara una sonrisa divertida. Se lo tenía merecido.

—¿Menma e Kiba aún no vienen?

—Están al llegar —respondió Naruto—. No les quedan más de cinco minutos.

Nada más terminar la frase, por la puerta aparecieron los dos con una alegría contenida. También ellos habían recibido el mensaje y sabían por los pitidos que no era la única imagen que iban a enviarles esa tarde.

—¿Quién quiere las palomitas? —Menma levantó un par de bolsas que estaban llenas de bote.

—Menos mal que nos avisaron de que no había entradas para la película antes de salir. A éste se le antojó el comer las palomitas de allí y no hubo forma.

—Bueno, al menos así pasamos la tarde juntos —comentó Hinata incorporándose para coger uno de los botes medianos y abrirlo empezando a comer.

—¿Y qué película estamos viendo? —se interesó Kiba haciéndose un hueco en los sillones.

—La tarde de los mensajes —masculló Sasuke al ver que los móviles no dejaban de sonar.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Toneri se echó hacia delante despertándose de golpe con el bocinazo que su propio coche había dado al apoyarse sobre el volante. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el cine vigilando a su presa junto a esos tíos que no la dejaban en ningún momento. Por eso, cuando vio la oportunidad y uno de ellos la dejó sola, pese a que sólo fue hacia la puerta de entrada, aprovechó para que ella supiera que estaba allí y que podía atraparla en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente fue oscuridad y un sopor que lo hizo caer inconsciente. ¿Alguien lo había dormido? Recordaba una presión en su boca, un olor extraño y, después... nada.

—¡Maldita sea! —vociferó golpeando de nuevo el volante.

Se fijó entonces en una foto que estaba colgada en el espejo retrovisor. La soltó y, al ver lo que en ella se había retratado, su sangre hirvió. Los iba a matar a todos.

Soltó la foto cayendo en el asiento del copiloto mostrándole a él mismo atado, desnudo, y besando a un travesti mientras el otro se divertía con su trasero, azotándolo. Arrancando el coche, se dirigió hacia donde los iba a encontrar.

—¿Estáis seguros de que no es mejor que uno se quede con ella? —preguntó, preocupado, Naruto.

—No. Tenemos que estar todos en el escenario. Además, no va a estar sola. Jugo estará fuera y Orochimaru... Orochi viene hoy, así que le podemos decir que se quede atrás y le eche un ojo. Pero con Jugo es suficiente, él no dejará entrar a nadie, lo sabéis —respondió Suigetsu—. Tenemos que trabajar.

—Lo de Orochimaru... dudo que vaya a quedarse atrás —protestó Kiba—. Si yo voy a salir, estará en primera fila.

—Razón de más para que le des un espectáculo privado si cuida a nuestra gatita —apuntó Menma haciendo que rieran los demás.

—Serás capullo...

—Muchas gracias —agradeció el gemelo.

—Centraos un poco. Vamos a abrir ahora. Mientras las chicas entran, podemos vigilar un poco. Pero recordad que, sobre las doce, empieza el espectáculo y hay que estar preparados —concretó Sasuke.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron.

No sabía por qué, pero los había notado algo más nerviosos de lo normal. Y no sabía el motivo.

Hinata se afanó en ir anotando a todas las que iban entrando y los pedidos que querían o si estaban ya ubicadas con alguno de los acompañantes del Fever Club. Habían llegado algunas nuevas caras a las que saludaba y entregaba la tarjeta que claramente decía lo que iba a pasar allí —una bonita manera de arder—, más aún con el espectáculo que habían preparado en esa ocasión, casi en tiempo récord, y sin enseñarle nada a ella. Una idea que se les había ocurrido días atrás. No sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero sin duda sería muy diferente a lo que venían haciendo y, conociéndolos, eso haría que precisaran de alguna ambulancia para atender a las mujeres. Seguro.

Conforme iban entrando, y la cola se reducía, fue preparando las bebidas y encargándose de servirlas poco a poco a las distintas mesas.

También los chicos la ayudaban llevándose las de sus citas, y la velada que ofrecían todas las noches dio lugar. Esperaba que no hubiera ningún tipo de altercado, pues sabía que ellos le habían ocultado muchas cosas que tenían que ver con Toneri.

—¡Hola, gatita! —exclamó una voz que intentaba ser más femenina de lo que era en verdad.

—¡Orochi! —saludó ella cuando lo vio aparecer con un estupendo vestido negro y una boa de plumas en colores blanco, plateado y dorado—. Estás guapísima.

—Claro que sí, como debe ser. ¿Dónde está Kiba?

—Hoy tiene un par de chicas en su lista pero aún no han llegado —contestó.

—Ni van a llegar —interrumpió el aludido—. Orochi, tenemos que hablar.

—¿No me digas que por fin vas a corresponder a mis sentimientos?

Kiba se estremeció.

—Diablos, no. Pero necesito ayuda en algo y... Bueno, eres el único.

—La única —corrigió él.

—Diviértete, Orochi —despidió Hinata intentando no echarse a reír y mirando a otro lado para poder soltar la carcajada que quería escaparse.

En una ciudad, Orochimaru tendría muchos problemas siendo como era.

Pero en el pueblo lo habían visto crecer y llegar a ser un policía competente. Su condición sexual era más que aceptada y sabía cuál era su sitio estando de servicio, y sin estarlo.

La noche transcurría tranquila, obviando el ajetreo y el hecho de que, cuando había un espectáculo de los cinco, el club se llenaba mucho más, a pesar de que esta vez no habían avisado con demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, se había corrido la noticia y eso había hecho que hubiera muchas féminas en el local esperando su turno.

Quedaba poco para que se tuvieran que ausentar de sus chicas para prepararse y montar la función que iban a realizar, lo que hacía que algunas estuvieran viendo el momento como algo triste, aunque después volvieran a tenerlos.

Las copas ya no se servirían hasta que terminaran el número, por lo que Hinata estaba más relajada y poniendo un poco de orden en la caja.

—Hinata.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Suigetsu a su lado.

—Dime.

—Nos vamos a ir retirando. Orochi está por aquí cerca por si pasa algo.

Observó que los demás chicos estaban apartando algunas mesas para que las mujeres pudieran tener más espacio en la parte del escenario y sonrió agradecida, ya que se suponía que le tocaba a ella hacerlo.

—De acuerdo. No os preocupéis; tengo a Orochi aquí y a Jugo fuera. Creo que están todos los frentes cubiertos —rio ella.

—Aun así, ten cuidado.

—Vale.

Lo vio salir por la puerta que daba acceso a la parte trasera del local y pronto lo siguieron los demás, no sin antes despedirse de ella. El último en irse fue Sasuke, quien no se acercó sino que la miró con tal intensidad que casi parecía que la estaba abrazando. Cuando pasó, la sensación se desvaneció.

Observó a las demás cogiendo puestos al lado del escenario y sonrió.

Ella podía disfrutarlos todo el día pero, en cambio, las que estaban allí sólo tenían unas horas y era comprensible lo que hacían. Ella también lo habría hecho.

Empezó a notar movimiento tras el escenario y supo que se estaban dando prisa para que no estuviera sola mucho tiempo. Esperaba que, al menos, la coreografía que habían preparado no fuera demasiado corta o esas féminas se les echarían encima al final.

Revisó que tenía suficientes bebidas y aderezos, que los vasos estaban limpios y se sentó en el taburete que había. Hasta que ellos no terminaran, no tendría mucho que hacer.

Toneri observó el lugar desde la oscuridad del interior del coche.

Según veía en un cartel, esa noche tenían un espectáculo a las doce de la noche. Consultó su reloj en el móvil y sonrió. Sería el mejor momento para actuar. Lo que le hacía falta era deshacerse del tipo que le podía impedir la entrada. Pagarían caro lo que le habían hecho, aunque no se acordaba de nada, pero por lo que había visto al remangarse los brazos, y después cuando se levantó la camiseta, no era nada bueno.

Estaba lleno de señales de besos, como si de ventosas se trataran, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que habrían hecho mientras lo mantenían inconsciente.

—Malditos desgraciados... —masculló con ira.

Algunas mujeres seguían entrando en el lugar, muchas de forma apresurada junto a su acompañante. Sólo faltaban unos cinco minutos para la hora y esperaría al menos diez más antes de arrancar el coche y fingir que se le calaba para pedirle un poco de ayuda al que guardaba la puerta.

Abrió la guantera y sacó el arma que había comprado en el mercado negro. Se encargaría de todo para que las cosas siguieran siendo como hasta ese momento, donde su madre le daba todo lo que él quería y, aparte, hurtaba lo que, también, de una manera u otra, sería suyo.

Diez minutos después, puso en marcha su plan. Arrancó el coche de forma sonora para que el tipo que vigilaba se diera cuenta de ello. Avanzó con lentitud, haciendo que el vehículo diera ciertos tirones hasta que, a la altura del local, lo caló. Trató de arrancarlo, de forma errónea, haciendo que no pudiera funcionar bien. Accionó la palanca para abrir el capó y bajó del coche observando todas las piezas del automóvil simulando pensar qué podría tocar para no averiarlo más aún.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —escuchó decir y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de ocultarla y mirar al chico.

—Me vendría bien. No sé qué le pasa a este cacharro —contestó señalando con los brazos el coche y pareciendo desesperado.

—A veces hasta ellos tienen sus manías —comentó él acercándose a auxiliarle.

—Sí, eso parece.

El espectáculo estaba siendo un éxito. De eso estaba segura. No sólo habían empezado en el escenario, sino que habían acabado por bajar y dar varias vueltas por el lugar, ligeritos de ropa, para deleite de las mujeres.

Se paseaban y las acariciaban o las hacían partícipes de sus bailes, lo cual incitaba a que las demás se animaran. Hasta el mismo Orochimaru... Orochi, había acabado por ponerse disimuladamente cerca de Kiba para tocarlo un poco, sobre todo en cierta parte íntima.

Estaba centrada en la actuación del grupo, que no se fijó en que la puerta se abría ni se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba, hasta que lo tuvo cerca.

—Hola, Hinata.

De inmediato se volvió al reconocer esa voz. Toneri. Quiso decir algo, pero su garganta se había secado, la voz perdida.

Vio que portaba un arma y sus ojos ya no pudieron enfocar a otra parte.

—Creo que vamos a hacer las cosas por las buenas, ¿verdad que sí?

—¿Qué le has hecho a Jugo?

—¿El tío de fuera? No te preocupes, despertará en unas horas, aunque con un buen chichón, diría yo... Y unas cuantas costillas rotas. —Vio que lo miraba con sorpresa—. ¿Qué quieres? Necesitaba desfogarme un poco. ¿Hubieras preferido ser tú?

—¿Por qué haces esto, Toneri? Lo del robo...

—Ese día quería impresionar a mi chica, llevarla al mejor restaurante. Y por culpa tuya, porque no me quisiste dar el dinero que me correspondía...

—Era de tu madre —lo interrumpió.

—Lo que quiere decir que era mío. Yo puedo coger lo que me dé la gana de mi madre, incluido el de la caja que sustraje ese día.

—¡Pero no acusándome a mí! ¡Tenía que reponer lo que tú te llevabas porque tu madre no te creía un ladrón, justo lo que eres! —le acusó.

—¿Y qué? —inquirió sin darle importancia.

—Eres un jodido niño de mamá —insultó Hinata.

Toneri levantó un poco más el arma y dio la vuelta a la barra para situarse al lado de ella.

—Coge el dinero de la caja —le ordenó.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Al fin y al cabo, no es la primera vez.

—En mi tienda no hay problema de que me haga con dinero. Puedo hacerlo y lo voy a hacer porque mi madre jamás va a sospechar de mí.

Pero en otro sitio siempre tengo un chivo expiatorio. Y hoy, eres tú. Coge el dinero —le repitió, apuntándola con el arma en la sien. Hinata abrió la caja y recogió lo que había dentro ante la atenta mirada de Toneri. Se lo quiso pasar, pero éste declinó tocarlo.

—Ahora vamos a salir de forma calmada y sin hacer ruido; ya bastante hacen los demás. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? —preguntó Hinata moviéndose con algo de lentitud tratando de llamar la atención de alguno de los que estaba por allí.

—¿Pretender? Voy a entregarte a la policía y a hacer justicia. Aunque esa tía no te acuse de agresión, que es lo que puede llevarte a la cárcel más fácilmente, lograré quitarte de en medio y hacer que mi madre no desconfíe de mí.

—Eso quiere decir que ahora lo hace. La estás perdiendo...

—Cállate. —La empujó con la pistola en la espalda, sujetándola por un brazo, para que empezara a andar.

—¿No has podido robar desde que me fui? —picó ella.

—He dicho que te calles. Yo puedo pedir el dinero que quiera a mi madre. Pero me gusta sacar un extra para mis cosas.

—¿A costa de la tienda de tu madre?

—La tienda de mi madre, el bolso, sus joyas... A ella le da igual, siempre se hace la despistada y me excusa aun cuando puede intuir que he sido yo.

—Eres un maldito.

—Vamos fuera, es hora de que te lleve donde mereces estar: entre rejas.

—¿Ella o tú? —preguntó una tercera voz.

Toneri giró la cabeza en el momento en que el puño de Sasuke se dirigía hacia su cara y le propinaba un puñetazo, desestabilizándole y haciendo que soltara el arma. Agarró a Hinata y la empujó apartándola de su agresor hacia Orochimaru, quien la puso a su espalda y contempló la escena.

—Hijo de puta... —gruñó aguantando el dolor que sentía—. Me has roto la nariz.

—Agradece que no hayan sido todos los huesos del cuerpo —atacó él.

Los otros cuatro se acercaron a su compañero para apoyarlo y Toneri reculó.

—Tenéis una prófuga de la justicia, ¿lo sabéis? Voy a llamar a la policía y os acusarán de encubrimiento. ¡A todos! Y a ti... —señaló a Sasuke—, a ti te buscaré la ruina por esta agresión.

—Adelante, valiente. Estamos listos para ello —sonrió envalentonado—. Pero antes...

Sasuke sacó varias fotografías que lanzó al aire haciéndolas volar por el local. Una de ellas la cogió Toneri y su semblante palideció.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, lo que provocó que se lanzara hacia Sasuke para borrarle ese aire de superioridad que se daba.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo, otro hombre lo inmovilizó, esposándolo.

—Quedas detenido, muchacho —le informó Orochimaru, vestido con el uniforme reglamentario de policía—. Estás acusado de robo con violencia. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que digas podrá y será utilizada contra ti en un tribunal. Tienes derecho a un...

—¡Suéltame, escoria! —gritó—. ¡Me han tendido una trampa! ¡Yo no fui!

—¿En serio?

Toneri se giró hacia Suigetsu, en la barra, cogiendo la cámara que habían ocultado unas horas antes. Destapó también varios micrófonos que había por el mostrador.

A rastras, Orochimaru lo sacó hasta que otros policías se hicieron cargo del detenido y volvió a entrar.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? ¿Te ha hecho daño? Hay una ambulancia fuera por si acaso. Están atendiendo a Jugo de las heridas, nada serio.

—Estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó sentada en el taburete, abrazada a Sasuke, de pie a su lado, mientras los otros se encargaban de calmar los ánimos de las mujeres y despedirlas prometiéndoles una nueva entrada gratuita, con espectáculo incluido, para compensarlas.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo, preciosa —le informó Orochimaru—. Ha llegado el momento de cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida.

—Yo estaré a tu lado —susurró Sasuke.

Sí. Había llegado la hora de acabar con todo, de limpiar su nombre y enfrentarse a lo ocurrido.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Kayla Leiz, Cinco para una. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**Dos meses después**

Hinata suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla donde estaba. Se tocó el colgante que llevaba al cuello, uno que no se había quitado en ningún momento desde que se lo regalaran. Se trataba de cinco dados en un rojo rubí con piedras blancas simulando los números en cada uno de ellos, unidos entre sí. Sus cinco.

Observó el lugar donde trabajaba desde hacía casi dos meses: una oficina de abogacía, como secretaria de un amigo de Suigetsu y Orochimaru, el nuevo trabajo que le habían ayudado a encontrar en su ciudad. Sin embargo, no se sentía del todo feliz, como si le faltara algo.

«Tu harén particular.» Ese pensamiento inundó su mente y sonrió. Ciertamente era así. Los echaba mucho de menos. Pero las cosas habían ocurrido de esa forma.

Tras ser detenida por Orochimaru para comparecer en el juzgado y acatar la orden de búsqueda, detención y personación que se había dictado en su contra, tuvo que volver a su ciudad y hacer frente al delito que se le acusaba, aunque sabía que las cosas no irían tan mal pues tenían pruebas y Suigetsu le había comentado que la chica, la novia de Toneri, iba a retirar la denuncia y a hablar en su favor ante el juez para que todo quedara aclarado. Así había sido. Su causa había sido desestimada y no había nada contra ella.

Otra cosa era Toneri. Él había querido cursar una denuncia contra Sasuke por golpearle, pero, debido a las circunstancias en las que había acontecido, y el hecho de que fuera un ladrón, además de utilizar la violencia, ni siquiera había sido revisada, sólo desestimada y archivada.

Sin embargo, el muchacho sí que se enfrentaba a un delito de robo con agresión y violencia además de uno de falsedad de denuncia y de influencia en un testigo. Con suerte, le caerían cinco años.

En esos días que había tenido que ir a los juzgados, Hinata se había cruzado con la madre de Toneri y, a pesar de no entablar conversación con ella, en su rostro sí que veía la culpa y la vergüenza de darse cuenta de lo que era su hijo. Debía agradecerle al menos que le hubiera pagado el tiempo que estuvo en la tienda, como comprobó al revisar su cuenta, así como un extra que había denominado «compensación» por lo ocurrido.

Era una buena mujer, pero demasiado ciega con los tejemanejes de su hijo.

Al final, las cosas habían salido bien, gracias a la ayuda que todos le habían dado. Pero los echaba de menos. Tras los juicios y quedar todo aclarado, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Menma, Kiba y Naruto se habían despedido de ella, con pocas ganas, para volver a su pueblo y a sus trabajos. En cambio, Sasuke había desaparecido mucho antes.

Suigetsu le había dicho que él era así cuando le importaba alguien, pero le dolía un poquito no haberlo visto más, teniendo en cuenta que apenas lo había hecho en los juzgados.

Ella había vuelto con su familia, preocupada como estaba porque hubiera desaparecido. Pero al saber que debía volver, Hinata le había pedido a Orochimaru un teléfono para llamarlos y, ese mismo día, cuando llegó, tuvo el apoyo de su madre y de su padre, con quienes se echó a llorar. Los había extrañado, pero no había querido contarles lo que había ocurrido.

Ellos ya la habían perdonado y estaban felices de haber conocido a «los cinco», y que además eran cinco empresarios con un físico de vértigo, sobre todo su madre, que se bebía los cuerpos de todos ellos con sus ojos. Y ahí estaba, dos meses después, siendo la secretaria de un abogado y aprendiendo sobre leyes conforme hacía su trabajo. Le gustaba, era entretenido y pagaba muy bien, pero no era lo mismo que con ellos. No estaban allí y...

La puerta se abrió y ella cambió el chip para esbozar una sonrisa cordial y saludar al recién llegado.

—Buenos días, señor. ¿Desea algo?

—Tengo una cita —comentó el hombre trajeado.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse pero ella ya había bajado la mirada a la agenda para encontrar el nombre de la persona citada.

—¿El señor Uchiha? —preguntó señalando el nombre apuntado con un lápiz antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—Así es. ¿Tengo que esperar?

—No lo creo. Un momento, por favor.

Se movió con la silla para accionar un botón del teléfono cogiendo el auricular, y pronto la voz de su jefe se escuchó en el interfono.

—Disculpa, Kakashi. El señor Uchiha ha llegado, ¿lo hago pasar?

Tras esperar la respuesta, dejó el teléfono y se levantó para acompañarlo y abrirle la puerta del despacho para que entrara.

Después de agradecerle el gesto, el hombre caminó hacia el despacho de su jefe y ella cerró centrándose, entonces, en el segundo individuo que había entrado y que, creyó, sería un mensajero o alguien sin cita, ya que había comprobado que no había más anotadas hasta la tarde.

—Disculpe, buenos días... —La frase quedó suspendida en el aire como si su boca se hubiera quedado seca y las palabras flotaran—. Sasuke...—logró articular ante la sorpresa de quien estaba allí.

Tenía el pelo un poco más largo y un inicio de barba que lo hacía parecer mucho más peligroso y seductor. Llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada que dejaba entrever su pecho y unos pantalones marrones. Un chaleco del mismo tono le servía de acompañamiento, a juego con la parte inferior. Parecía más delgado y hubiera jurado que estaba nervioso ante ella.

—Hola, Sasuke... —saludó con el inicio de una sonrisa que fue ensanchándose conforme la alegría le embargaba el corazón y todo su cuerpo.

Toda ella temblaba porque no hacía lo que quería: correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza dejando que su aroma la impregnara y él la abrazara. Pero no sabía si querría y tenía miedo de ser rechazada.

«¡Qué diablos», se dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y colgándose de su cuello, a sabiendas que era más alto que ella, y que tendría que sostenerla!

Sasuke la pilló al vuelo protegiéndola de la temeridad que había hecho, pero sintiéndose dichoso por lo ocurrido. También él anhelaba estrecharla, era lo que más había deseado desde que tuvo que separarse de ella. Y ahí estaba, unos meses después, sin querer soltarla ahora que la tenía.

No había sido capaz de despedirse en esa ocasión. Y los días se le habían vuelto eternos, las noches insoportables. Pasar el tiempo en su habitación era recordarla, pensarla, añorarla. Se había vuelto imprescindible en su vida, como en la de los demás compañeros. Pero él...

Finalmente había sucumbido y hecho los kilómetros que los separaban para verla. Quería saber si estaba bien, si tenía un buen trabajo... Si había una persona en su corazón. Ella se merecía eso después de sufrir tanto.

—Sasuke... —lo llamó mientras él se enterraba en su pelo para dejar que el aroma a vainilla que tenía le hiciera más feliz aún.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me bajas? El teléfono está sonando... —pidió ella.

¿Sonaba? La bajó y ella se soltó de su cuello para correr hacia el escritorio y coger el auricular.

—¿Sí, Kakashi? —Una pausa—. No, no, es que ha llegado una persona y estaba con él. —De nuevo un silencio—. Es un amigo mío, Sasuke.

La llamada interna se cortó haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño. Pero cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta de golpe, la asustó.

—¿Sasuke?

—Hola, Kakashi —saludó él al hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años que ya le tendía la mano para estrecharla—. ¿Qué tal has estado?

—Muy bien, la verdad. Pero ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué es de tu vida, chico?

—Os... ¿Os conocéis? —preguntó dubitativa.

—Él fue mi abogado cuando ocurrió lo de Karin —respondió.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —inquirió, sorprendido, Kakashi. Sonrió antes de echarse a reír y palmearle el hombro a Sasuke—. Bien hecho, muchacho, es una joya.

—¿Perdón? —interrumpió Hinata.

—Nada, nada. ¿Por qué no te vas con él, cariño? Tómate la tarde libre. Sólo hay un cliente para después, yo me encargo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto. —La empujó hacia la salida junto a Sasuke dándole tiempo sólo a coger la chaqueta y el bolso antes de que abriera la puerta y, literalmente, los echara fuera—. Mañana nos vemos, supongo. Disfrutad.

—Y les cerró.

Sasuke se echó a reír ante la cara que tenía Hinata de estupefacción y le rodeó los hombros para salir los dos del edificio donde trabajaba.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó mientras se ponía la chaqueta y colgaba el bolso en el hombro—. ¿Los demás también han venido?

—No, he venido solo. Los demás se han quedado.

—¿Y eso? —Se puso a pensar un poco en el día en que estaban y en la agenda que solían llevar para el club—. Oye, ¿hoy no abrís?

—Sí, por la noche.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaban a varias horas de camino. Si no salía pronto, no llegaría a tiempo para el trabajo. Entonces un sentimiento de tristeza dio paso en su mente. ¿Tan poco tenía para disfrutar de su compañía?

—¿Te pasa algo? —Sasuke le cogió el mentón y levantó la cabeza de Hinata para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿A qué viene esa tristeza?

—Nada, que tenemos poco tiempo. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Me encantaría.

—Mi casa está cerca y puedo preparar algo rápido. Creo que será mejor que ir a un restaurante —comentó echando a andar hacia su casa hasta que él la detuvo.

—Tengo mi coche aquí.

—Ay, perdona. Estoy acostumbrada a andar —se disculpó ella ensanchando su sonrisa y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. Debí haberlo pensado antes —añadió callándose cuando Sasuke acercó su mano y silueteó los labios de ella haciendo que su pulgar fuera rozado por la lengua de Hinata y, con sus dientes, le diera un pequeño mordisco que hizo que los ojos del joven se oscurecieran por los pensamientos que había tenido en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse del lugar, sus dos cuerpos envueltos en un halo mágico de sentimientos tan puros que los conectaban por la vista, el tacto, el olfato y el oído; con un sexto sentido más: el amor que se profesaban aunque no lo habían dicho todavía.

No había nadie más, ni transeúntes paseando y esquivándolos en la acera, ni coches pasando a su lado, ocupados por llegar a casa, al trabajo o a hacer recados. Tampoco existía el sonido de una obra cercana de edificios, ni los gritos de los obreros para hacerse entender por encima de las máquinas. No. Sólo ellos dos.

Y entonces, no pudo evitar tomar lo que quería de ella, probar esos labios que lo habían vuelto loco día y noche mientras estaba a su lado, que lo enfureció y lo volvió inhumano cuando desapareció de su vida. La amaba con locura, pero tenía miedo a sufrir como la primera vez.

Hinata cerró los ojos al contacto con los labios de Sasuke y se transportó al paraíso. ¡Cómo echaba de menos eso! Los sueños que había tenido no podían compararse con la realidad, con el hombre real que ahora se hacía cargo de su boca y con el que batallaba aunque sabía que le gustaba encontrar resistencia. Quería que durara eternamente, ¿podía pasar? ¿Se lo concederían?

La separación hizo que tuviera la respuesta, y se entristeció por ello.

—Vamos. No es cuestión de ir más allá aquí —le dijo él haciendo que su vientre se contrajera de anticipación.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a algo más?

Llegar a su piso no les supuso más que unos minutos. Vivía sola a pesar de que sus padres se encontraban a unos metros de ella. Pero era independiente y le gustaba tener su propio espacio. Al menos ahora podía costearse ese piso en lugar del que había tenido meses atrás en un barrio menos seguro.

Durante el trayecto habló poco, su mano entrelazada en la de él, que a pesar de cambiar las marchas no la soltaba. Ella, sin embargo, iba pensando si su casa estaría bien o la había dejado patas arriba. ¿Había recogido la ropa que estaba tendida por los radiadores para que se secara?

¿Y los cacharros de la cena de anoche los había fregado o había dejado también los del desayuno?

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Sasuke al verla tan silenciosa.

—En cacharros —contestó ella, sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke la miró entre curioso y a punto de reírse.

—¡Quería decir en nada! —exclamó tornándose en un color carmesí y queriendo meterse debajo de su ropa para que no la viera.

La vibración de la risa que aguantaba Sasuke hizo que ella sonriera un poco. Pero sólo un poco. Ya estaba bastante abochornada por haber dicho lo que de verdad pensaba.

Después de aparcar el coche, una tarea fácil pues donde vivía había huecos de sobra a esa hora, lo condujo hasta su apartamento en el segundo piso de un edificio de cinco. Abrió la puerta rezando porque la casa no pareciera una leonera y prometiéndose no volver a ser tan descuidada de nuevo y echó un vistazo rápido antes de abrir del todo la puerta para que pasara.

—Bienvenido a mi casa.

—Está bastante bien.

—Sí, bueno, no es como la vuestra. Es más pequeña. Sólo tiene dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina y salón comedor. Pero a mí me sirve. Además, tampoco paso mucho tiempo por aquí.

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina después de colocar la chaqueta y su bolso en una percha que había detrás de la entrada. Mientras, Sasuke observó el pequeño espacio que tenía. ¿Estaría muy apegada a ello? Sonrió antes de seguirla hacia el interior de la habitación donde estaba y ver cómo se afanaba en encontrar en el frigorífico algo que pudieran comer los dos.

Le encantaba ese gesto que tenía de morderse el labio inferior junto al dedo índice como si de una niña se tratara, tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Se aproximó, inclinándose sobre ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes algo para comer los dos?

—¡Sí! —gritó, mitad respondiendo a lo que le había preguntado, mitad presa de la sorpresa que se había llevado.

Rápidamente se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, quedando los dos frente al frigorífico abierto, el frío de éste rivalizando con el calor que ellos emanaban cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Espaguetis carbonara? —propuso ella.

—Espaguetis carbonara —aceptó él antes de darle otro beso, más fugaz que el anterior, y retirarse para tomarse un respiro, sobre todo en cierta parte de su anatomía, si no quería que después de la actividad entre ellos, tuviera que hacer la comida.

Hinata respiró algo más tranquila cuando él se marchó. No sabía lo que haría pero estaba segura de lo que ella iba a hacer: sacó un taburete de debajo de la mesa y se sentó un momento para recuperar la compostura y que las piernas dejaran de temblarle como si fueran de goma. Había dicho lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza y ahora no recordaba el qué. Maldijo su mala memoria, junto a Sasuke, por hacerle eso.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con los espaguetis? —sugirió Sasuke, fuera de la cocina, lo que le recordó que había que hacer la comida.

—¡No! Ponte cómodo, enseguida los preparo.

Al menos le había dado una pista y, teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía tomate para acompañarlos, ya sabía cómo debía hacerlos.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre miradas y deslices de las manos de Sasuke hacia Hinata. No podía dejar de tocarla, de asegurarse que seguía estando a su lado. Apenas tenía hambre, sólo quería que su cuerpo sintiera el de ella y que no fuera un sueño como había pasado en tantas ocasiones que había perdido ya la cuenta.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿El qué?

—La comida. ¿Quizá no han salido buenos los espaguetis? Puedo hacerte otra cosa si... —Se levantó de la mesa haciendo que él lo hiciera con ella, empujándola contra su pecho. —¿Sasuke?

La separó un poco más y pudo mirarle a los ojos. No eran los que le habían mirado esa primera vez que la mandó a casa. No eran fríos y cerrados sino cálidos y llenos de sentimiento.

Tragó con dificultad notando cómo el ambiente cambiaba, su olfato intensificándose y haciendo que se le escapara un gemido antes de ser acallada por los labios de él, los cuales, profesionales y expertos como eran, sabían las partes que debían tocar para terminar de encenderla por completo.

Todo su cuerpo tembló ante las caricias a las que la sometía Sasuke; su ropa fue quedando atrás mientras caminaban hacia el dormitorio, dejando un rastro de prendas que no usarían en lo que iban a hacer.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Hinata. Si quieres pararme, hazlo ahora... —susurró al ver la cama de su cuarto.

Ella sonrió y alzó el brazo para acariciarle bajando por su cuello y su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos con el vello y tirando con suavidad de él.

—Hinata... —avisó con una voz lujuriosa, llena de un deseo contenido.

—¿A qué esperas? —le incitó ella.

No necesitó más para empujarla hacia la cama y que ambos cayeran encima al tiempo que volvía a cubrir los labios con los suyos y su lengua hacía el camino que ahora iba a serle más familiar, pero excitante.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrerla por los hombros, luego siguieron por los costados, hasta que llegaron a sus pechos. Con una mano, acunó primero uno y después el otro, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el cuello para hacerla explotar de placer. Siguió bajando tras jugar un rato con los senos hasta llegar a su ombligo. Lo rodeó y acarició buscando la reacción de ella. Y más abajo... Cuando rozó el monte de Venus, Hinata se estremeció apretando las piernas. Lo escuchó reírse a pesar de los besos que le dedicaba, de las caricias que la entregaban a él. La estaba conociendo pero, al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas manos, a su piel ardiente que ahora la tocaba y hacía que su mente fuera una vorágine de sentimientos, todos ellos relacionados con el placer y el amor.

—Abre las piernas... —le susurró antes de coger el lóbulo de la oreja con su boca y ayudarse de la lengua para acariciarlo.

—Ahhhhh —se le escapó a ella relajando las piernas y haciendo que él pudiera apartarlas y atrapar una con las suyas, mientras la otra la mantenía alejada de su centro.

Subió por los muslos internos tocándola sólo con las yemas de los dedos, y su cuerpo reaccionó lubricándola, haciendo que los jugos salieran de ella desbordándose, su cabeza mareándose por los estímulos que le daba.

—Así... —susurró, dejándola tendida sobre la cama mientras él se incorporaba un poco y empezaba a lamerla por el cuello, hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a uno de sus pezones, ya endurecido, para ser atrapado por su boca, seducido por su lengua y vencido por sus dientes al notar que la aprisionaba entre ellos y su perla se volvía más sensible.

Se arqueó sin remedio ante esa atención, momento que él aprovechó para rozarle los labios externos de su centro, haciendo que su dedo profundizase un poco más y rozara, tan suave, ese punto específico, que a Hinata la hizo gemir y gritar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó volviendo a hacer el mismo camino, sin querer acelerar las cosas, sólo dejando que disfrutara del momento.

Ni siquiera podía responderle. Se curvaba para exigirle más de esa atención, más de él. Estaba sedienta de su boca y anhelante de su cuerpo; quería sentirlo, que sus pieles se pegaran y se conocieran, que se enamoraran y sedujeran para que, finalmente, se amaran como ocurría en sus mentes.

Se humedeció los labios para después llamar la atención de Sasuke, quien no tardó nada en comprender lo que necesitaba. Pasó por encima de ella dejando caer parte de su peso, soportando otro tanto él mismo, situando su miembro entre las piernas, aún contenido en su ropa interior, pero frotándola para atormentarla un poco más mientras le acariciaba los costados encontrándole cosquillas que la hacían moverse de un lado a otro, y la besaba sin dejarle apenas respiración, conteniendo las carcajadas que él le provocaba.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó cuando pudo deshacerse de su boca—. Me vas a ahogar.

—No —corrigió él—. Te voy a adorar, a seducir, a enloquecer, a amar... Pero nunca algo que te hiciera separarte de mí.

Hinata lo miró sin poder creer lo que le había dicho. Sabía que era verdad, lo veía en sus ojos. Jamás habría pensado que el chico que peor la trataba, con el que siempre tenía peleas, con el que su cabeza había lidiado y tantas veces cabreado consigo misma por lo que pensaba y hacía, estuviera allí, en esa situación. Y que hubiera ganado su corazón.

Sasuke se incorporó un poco para quitarse la ropa que todavía llevaba puesta, colocándose un preservativo. Volvió a la cama acogiéndolo ella como si hubiera perdido su contacto durante mucho tiempo. Se situó en la apertura y entró, sólo un poco.

—No hay vuelta atrás, Hinata —le dijo antes de avanzar mínimamente—. Me robaste el corazón cuando te vi aparecer esa primera noche en el club, asustada, perdida y curiosa. Te hiciste con mi alma conforme los días pasaron y te volviste imprescindible. Y tomaste mi mente al tener que marcharte y dejarme solo con mis pensamientos y mis sueños, que no te hacían justicia.

Siguió entrando lentamente hasta que, por fin, Hinata lo alojó por completo haciendo que gimiera y se arqueara.

Salió un poco para volver a embestirla mientras, con sus brazos, tomaba los pechos y los apretaba para alzar los pezones y llevarlos a la boca tirando de ellos como si quisiera arrancarlos, primero en uno, luego en otro, aumentando la velocidad de sus entradas y salidas, dirigiéndose al cuello cuando ella giró la cabeza y se agarró a la colcha para el inevitable final al que la estaba conduciendo, uno que llegaría muy pronto si seguía estimulándola de esa manera.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sasuke se movió haciendo que cambiara la posición, encontrándose ella encima de su pecho, él sobre el colchón.

—Sigue... —murmuró manteniendo a raya su propia explosión.

Echó los brazos atrás dejándola contemplar un curioso tatuaje que tenía en la cara interna del bíceps, un dibujo tribal que le llamó la atención.

Sonrió, pícara, antes de cruzar la mirada con él e inclinarse sobre el brazo, su lengua relamiéndose los labios para salir haciendo contacto con la piel del adonis y arrancarle unos suspiros. Trazó con su humedad el contorno de la imagen varias veces antes de besarlo en diferentes puntos, su cuerpo removiéndose debajo, como si no aguantara. Atormentando un punto erógeno en él.

—Hinata... —susurró tan ahogado que supo que, o se detenía, o la diversión finalizaría demasiado pronto para ambos.

Se apoyó en su pecho para levantarse, lo que hizo que el pene de Sasuke se introdujera más y que ella se incorporara más rápido haciendo fuerza con sus músculos vaginales, provocando que él la cogiera de las caderas y se alzara para soportar lo que había experimentado al ser apretado.

—Muévete, dulzura... —suplicó él ayudándola a elevar las caderas para caer de nuevo tragándose su miembro—. Así... —elogió él conforme ella cogía más confianza e iba ayudándose de sus manos para sostenerse en él y poder subir y bajar con mayor rapidez; su vagina humedeciéndose cada vez más, los espasmos en su interior haciendo que también él tuviera dificultades para mantener la cordura en ese estado.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó cuando el clímax le sobrevino sin aviso en una de las ocasiones.

Él la tumbó de nuevo en la cama y volvió a embestir con furia para alcanzarla en el orgasmo que le mantenía con ese ritmo, sus gritos tragados por la boca de Sasuke al atraparla para que ninguno de los dos pudiera alertar a los vecinos que hubiera en la zona.

Siguió bombeando, haciendo que abriera más las piernas, hasta que notó que su miembro salpicaba la esencia varonil y ella lo rodeaba de su propia sustancia y fragancia, quedando laxa a su lado.

—Te quiero... —susurró Sasuke.

—Yo también te quiero —correspondió Hinata—. A pesar de que sigues siendo un gruñón —añadió haciendo referencia al sonido que había hecho al alcanzar su propia explosión.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

**Al día siguiente…**

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Menma al verla aparecer por la puerta. Saltó del taburete y fue a abrazarla con ganas.

—¡Has vuelto! —gritó Suigetsu apagando la vitrocerámica y quitándose el paño que tenía en el hombro para ir a recibirla como se merecía.

—¿A qué vienen esos gritos? —preguntó medio dormido Naruto.

Cuando enfocó a Hinata y a Sasuke, aún en la puerta, éste cerrando mientras la otra estaba recibiendo las efusiones de sus compañeros, el sueño se le borró del todo. Al final había llamado antes de abrir el club la noche anterior aduciendo que no iba a llegar a tiempo ya que se verían al día siguiente, pero no que viniera con una acompañante que todos ansiaban volver a ver.

—¡La gatita ha vuelto! —vociferó corriendo hacia ellos.

—Quitadle las manos de encima —masculló, enojado, Sasuke.

—Vamos, chaval —le dijo Kiba palmeándole en la espalda—. ¿Qué esperabas? Es nuestra mascota.

—Mi mascota —corrigió él, haciendo que los demás se echaran a reír.

—Ni de coña —dijo uno.

—Eso habrá que verlo —comentó otro.

—Que te lo crees tú. —Naruto lo miró mientras tenía en sus brazos a Hinata.

Sasuke la arrancó de las garras de los demás y enfiló con ella el pasillo a pesar de las carcajadas de sus amigos mientras ella sonreía por dentro, le encantaba ver a Sasuke celoso.

—Me encanta hacerlo rabiar... —murmuró Naruto.

—¿Qué tal si lo convertimos en nuestro juego particular? —propuso Suigetsu.

—¡Hecho! —exclamaron todos.

Y así, las cosas seguían su curso. Como debían ser.

Hinata miró al morocho y lo abrazó nuevamente, se sentía tan bien a su lado, ahora sí que se encontraba en el paraíso.


End file.
